The Defiant Ones
by King Keith
Summary: A pursued Magi is forced by the same people pursuing him to join forces with six other Magi and summon a Servant in a fourteen Servant Grail War. Given the promise of forgiveness and infomation about his missing father he summons a Servant who wishs to earn the recognition of his father. AU fusion of FSN and F/A with OC Masters contains some mild lanuage. Cover Image by Tusia
1. Agree or Die

**Disclaimer: do not own well exept my OC(s). Type-Moon owns everything else except the OCs at least.**

 **Warnings for mild language.**

 **The Defiant Ones**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Agree or Die: A Dog In A Cage**

Well today was the start of a really shitty day.

First off I was just trying to make some money at my job which is body guarding and escorting for whoever payed well enough at the American security corporation I worked at. But it would seem that I drew the short straw today when this guy drags me to a empty room at my workplace and "hired" me. My "client" was some blackmailing mage and a political big-wig wearing all black except for the red scarf around his neck that needed to escorted to the stupid Clock Tower in London. Well mostly he forced me to take me as a body guard saying that he would tell the Association where my mother and I were hiding. I don't even know how he managed to even find us but I have no choice but to play along with Blackie here. Hopefully, he will at least pay me for the trip as I need money since my family cannot send us any because it could be tracked. When we made it to the airport my bodyguard experience shone though as I was against taking a public plane; but the greenish black long-haired cigar smoking bastard simply looked at me with a scowl and said," This is why I have you right? Just do your job, Keith King and escort me." We had a hard time getting though because of my Mystic Code I received form my father, Curagh , before he left, a old red pair of gantlets that I wore that helped enhance my certain talent in magic when I had to deal with magical things on the job. I usual carry it in a metal brief case but I packed it away with my other clothes since I was lazy. After that annoying experience and my client using hypnosis on the custom officers since I can't do it that well we ended up boarding a public plane in the U.S and left soon afterwards.

While his words form earlier made me fume a little bit I could not argue with him. He was a "client" after all and what the client says, goes. He is also a pretty powerful magus that has a good standing in the Association form what I know. He also was magus that was a Master in the last Grail War ten years ago along with my Father who either disappeared or died during the War according to the small amount of rumors that float over the currents of the ocean and reach my ears. I don't know why but ever since the end of the Grail War people of the Association has been after my mother and I making us leave our home in Ireland for reason they never pursued my grandfather lomann though. It did stop about three years ago when my grandfather went and talked to one of the three founding families of the Grail Wars; the Einzberns. But my power hungry grandfather for whatever reason, most likely to be safe, told us in his letters to stay low in our safe house in the States for awhile longer. Knowing the greedy geezer it was to secure the next generation of our small family, not that I cared as long as we were safe. My Mother, Lasta, was always talking about going back to Ireland though and wanted to get back to tending the family garderns.

What that means exactly is that while this guy is probably huge in the Clock Tower I don't know much about him even his name. I don't really care either, one because politics bore me. My grandfather always took care of everything in that case mostly because he wanted a higher standing in the Tower. My mother herself was not capable of magic and thankfully was spared form it. My father only ever did it because it was what he had to do and since he was like me and did not really care too much about it (even mentioned once one time to my mother and I that he wanted to bang his against the wall because nothing ever gets done there.)What this did is lead me to imagine without fear of myself is smacking this so called powerful Magus in the head and saying "Iiiidddiotttt!" really loudly after we are attacked on the plane by poison, magic, or something else. I bet this mama's boy would be surprised at the magic I am capable of.

Which of course in compared to most mages is considered very basic.

Now it is nothing big like shooting fireballs out my hands, commanding Mother Nature to attack my enemies, or my personal favorite turning your must hated enemies into a oven roasted pig. No, the magic I know best is the basic strengthening of one's self and other things called Reinforcement. The old men in the King family, which is Gramps and Dad, always tried to teach me other ways of using magic but I always fell short and couldn't learn them at all. The only other thing I know really well is healing but the most I can do is the visible damage not broken bones, nerves, and muscles.

Anyways, Reinforcement allows me to strengthen my body beyond normal limits, perfect for a guy like me with the job I have had since I was fifteen in order to make money while we were in hiding after the Grail War. I disliked guns thankfully I ever had to bring a stupid gun to work at all; just my bare hands ,my body, and my black leather jacket, red shirt and my black pants. That made me well liked by the non-gun types of clients that were non-magus. Though some of the clients on both sides of the spectrum would like it if I did not dressed so rough. But being six foot, having a somewhat pale complexion, having a well muscled body because of my training in mixed martial arts and wrestling while in high school and, having long enough dark red hair that barely touched my forehead, of course some people would be afraid of me and that is what I want. People too scared to attack me would be too terrified to attack my clients. The people in my business circle in the non-magical side have even come to call me "The Iron Knight" because of my Reinforcement skill though I do not tell them how the bullets do not pierce my flesh and bone fully and steel pipes only leave bruises I just tell them I was just made tough. The magi that were not affiliated with the Association were just as impressed and all and all surprised with my close range tactics.

Though that does not mean that most of them even like me because of my skills and my "tough" body or even my "luck" or skills when on the job. Most of them have even tried to assault or threaten me because of it. The ones that tired to assault me either were both black and blue or woke up in the hospital, sometimes even both. The few that try to kill me I do the same to and let the cops deal with it. I do not kill unless it is hunting or fishing an animal for food in the winter months before I started guarding others and even then I don't enjoy it. I even feel bad for the familiars of the magus I kill or destroy as long as they don't look like zombies or ghost. I like the thrill of battle and the joy of victory but not taking the losing sides lives. I feel that I will lose a part of myself that makes me human if I started to enjoy it and make me closer to the magi that experiment on human bodies or throw away their own family members like thrash if they are not capable of performing the way the family wants.

Anyway, if The ones who threatened me and nothing in physical sense I just tell them to get in the back of the line and it is a huge line ironically enough and I even laugh in their faces when that happens. I do not do this for brownie points with the people I work alongside with. I do it so I can put bread on the table at home.

I am not a complete and selfish ass though as I do some free bodyguard work for those who have been wronged on my days off sometimes. The beaten wives. The abused and orphaned children. I even go to some the food banks in town and make sure no fights and thefts break out. I always help out with the cooking as well when things are peaceful. It is those kinds of jobs that make me enjoy what I do. My mother honestly thinks that I do it to get the ladies though to which I respond with a stupid comment or why does she want a grandchild so early. Sometimes I think the woman is just nutty. Does every guy that becomes twenty-one have to hear their mother wanting grandchildren once every week?

It took about half the day for us travel to London by plane it would have taken even longer if I had not renewed my passport a couple years beforehand just in case a day like this came. I always make sure to be prepared just in case… well, unless it's housework or cleaning though cooking is a little fun when others eat my cooking. Though the big wig who "hired" me did finally introduced himself as Waver Velvet after annoying him half the trip for information on why he was blackmailing me to go to the most likely place for me to stabbed in the back, tortured, or something worse such as being sealed or used as a experiment by some sicko. For some reason or other always seemed to have a displeased expression or at times a scowl on his face when I either mentioned Gramps or specifically the old man. Must have be because of them both being rival Masters in the last War ten years ago. It would seem that my "client" was also prepared before hand and already had thought ahead and had a black car and a driver waiting for us. Humph, I can respect a guy who thinks ahead at he very least. I do not want to be running around chasing taxis all day. That probably would bring a smile to Mr. Velvet's face though since he does seem to be somewhat like a grumpy old man that enjoys it when the people he hates are struggling. Also why is it that I can't help but think of red velvet cake when I think of his name? I should probably just call him Waver as he demanded while on the plane because after saying "Mr. Velvet" so many times as I am getting hungry just thinking of his last name.

As we got into the black car, the driver, who appeared a few years younger than me turned his head slightly in our direction and spoke to Waver, " So Master V, to the usual place?"

I could help but smirk slightly at this as Waver sighed," Yes, Elliot, to the usual place."

After a few minutes of driving I just could not hold myself back anymore. I need to at least have some way to get back at him blackmailing me. Plus this will be really entertaining for me because his reaction will be interesting.

"Sooo…does this mean that I should call you Big V or when I say hi I should say yo, yo Master V?"

Waver's reaction was to face palm his face with his right hand and lament, "Please God no." as I started to laugh at him. Ah god, that was payback well earned.

"Anyways Waver, do you want me to leave after you get dropped off?" I asked after a few seconds of calming myself. I want to at least try to get away from going inside that dungeon after all.

"No. I need you to come inside with me."

"Hmm," I shrugged my shoulders causing my hair on my forehead to bounce slightly as I cursed under my breath," damn it."

A half hour later at about five, six o'clock at my guess , we arrived at the British Museum. If what the old man told me is right the association is underneath this building.

Stepping out of the car, Waver started to walk into the building as took a moment to look at it. It really looks homely and peaceful. Too bad it is filled with the most power-hungry people underneath it. After looking toward where Waver was standing there with even a bigger scowl then usual I took the signal and followed after him. Entering what I assumed was the lobby of the Museum we strided to an elevator and went inside. While inside I saw that Waver hit the "B" button for the basement.

"Why are you doing all this?"

"There is someone I want you to meet."

I wanted start asking questions but the look on Waver's face stopped me. Wait.. does he have a look of sympathy on this face? I think I liked him even more when he had a scowl constantly on his face. This is sort of creeping me out.

The elevator hit it destination and the door opens and suddenly I feel a burning sensation on my skin but it quickly leaves me. I only get that feeling when I use Reinforcement or running into a Bounded Field. It looks like they put a Bounded Field around in this area.

Walking cautiously behind Waver so that I am only a few steps behind him ,I looked around me. It looked like I was in some kind of college laboratory of sorts. But everything seemed to be old-fashioned though like from the last couple of centuries old fashion. The people we passed by also seemed to be dressed really strange. I mean some of them had strange style of dress as some were dressed in robes like priests ,wearing high class clothes with strange designs, or were in modern clothing with laboratory clothes. I am really glad to see that I have a much better fashion sense then these nerds.

I swear I saw one guy making this weird silver liquid metal change into various shapes or this one blond girl with a really strange blue dress making gold and making gemstones glow with a strange light. . A lot of these spells are ones completely different form my family's spells that focus on improvements to the body .Waver himself seemed to slow his pace so I can look around a little. I wonder if he is giving time to prepare myself or maybe perhaps allow time to prepare both of us? His expression at the entrance of the Clock Tower was a bit concerning….

Suddenly we came a hallway and took a right to wooden door which Waver opened the said heavy wooden door that opened with a heavy creak like a dungeon and let me inside. Inside there was large circle table with two other men standing there waiting for us perhaps.

"Lord El-Melloi ll," said a short older man with creases on his face that looked like statue of wood as he looked at me with a dark expression as if wanting to kill me."Is this the boy that is the spawn of Curagh and the grandson of Iomann?

"Yes. He is Rocco."Waver took a breath and started to speak, "His father was a master in Fith Grail War. He was an honest man. I believe that his son is the same way and would be able to tell us honestly what Iomann did-"

"Woah,woah, woah," I say cutting of this "Lord" El-Melloi ll," You told me just to escort you back to London to this dump for reason. What are you talking about my family for? What the heck does the Grail War have to do with me besides my old man being a Master?"

"Could you be quite?"Said some elite looking guy with red hair and a strong "no nonsense" voice,"We are speaking to Lord El-Melloi, not you yet." These guys are really is annoying me! I am not a child either! I am twenty-one!

Before I could even attempt to talk back though Waver raised his hand toward me to stop me. With a slight shake of his head and a very much tightened jaw he simply mouthed the words "wait" before speaking again. Why the heck does he want to help me?

"As I was saying, he might be able to tell us where Iomann went and how the Einzberns are involed with this."

"I see, "the old guy named Rocco replied back, "So boy, do you know what your grandfather has done?""

"No I don't. Should I?" I answered back quite annoyed with the wooden old man calling me boy.

"I see… allow me to explain then, "Rocco started taking a long breath as he started his story while keeping his glare on me. " Your Grandfather is a brilliant man. Having worked with him for about elven years due to a agreement to give your father one of my artifacts for the fourth Grail War to use as a catalyst. But it would seem that this whole time he has been abusing our agreement."

"Let me take a guess my power hungry and reward seeking snake of a grandfather stole artifacts from you." I spoke out once he was taking a breath. The three men looked at me surprised perhaps knowing I don't like politics of the Association. But they should know though is that I lived with the guy before the last Grail War. While he does about anything for continuing the family line and keeping its members comfortable, he would probably leave one of us out of the rain if would get him a shiny coin or something. What surprised me the most perhaps is that he did not give us up for the past ten years.

The red haired man coughed turning our attention toward him," Anyway please contuie Rocco."

"Ah, yes forgive me Gram perhaps it's my age," Rocco said rubbing his wood like chin thoughtfully." As I was saying your grandfather stole seven artifacts from us including a very rare and powerful one I and my appetencies found in Cornwall and gave them to the Einzberns. We ended up losing Lomann's tracks soon afterward due to the inference form them. We then received an anonymous tip of where you were located and…here we are." Rocco finished by spreading his arm as if signifying our current situation.

I let my displeasure be known after he was finished speaking. Anonymous tip, my butt! The old geezer proabaly sent the info to the association so I would get involved in his mess. Damn him! In my frustration I hit the table with an open hand, the sound attracting the attention of the three men who did not seem fazed by my outburst. I should probably keep calm and take a deep breath. These guys are holding my mother's and my life in their hands after all.

"So, what do want form me?" trying my best to at least not sound furious but was clearly failing since Rocco now had wicked sneers on their faces.

"We want you to be our wild card and summon a Servant in the Grail War in Fuyuki and stop the Einzbern and Iomann King form getting the Grail and getting to the Root." The red head Gram spoke as if ordering a soldier on the battlefield. That would be something the old man would want. Actually that would be what most mages want that enter the Grail War would want according to what I heard about it. I can only imagine what my snake of a grandfather would do with that kind of power.

"Did the Einzbern not summon seven Servants by now?" I looked at Gram questionably." I don't know much about the actual events that take place in the war but isn't there supposed to only be seven Servants and seven Masters?

"The Grail itself has a safety mechanism that allows the summoning of an extra seven Servants," Explained Rocco as he had a wide teeth showing smile. "It would seem that the Einzbern weren't able to stop that from happening.

"And if I refuse…?"

"Then," Waver taking a large sigh obviously not wanting to say it."Your family will be taking the punishment for both your father's and your grandfather's crimes."

"What is my old man's crime?"I asked somewhat surprised because I know my father did something during the Grail War to make the association come after us for seven years. But why?

All "Lord" El-Merroi II did was tighten his jaw and said, "That's not for you to know."

"I would think that I would-"

"And I told you that's not for you to know," Waver interrupted me like a teacher scolding a student before looking down at the ground his long hair blocking his face." There are some sins of the father, even accidental ones that the son does not need to know."

Before I could open my mouth to speak Waver continued, "Out of the respect I have for your father I won't tell you. So stop trying and don't try asking them-"

"Actually we will be quite willing to tell you." Said the red head named Gram with a menacing and slightly impatient sneer on his lips as Waver glared at him. "But, only if you win the War for us. What do you say?"

All three of them were now in their seats looking at me now as if waiting for an oracle to speak. But Waver was now glaring at Gram in the corner. Sighing while scratching the back of my head, I really hate being involved in this mess. But I don't have a choice since it is agree or die. Either Gram thinks I am like my grandfather or he is being "nice" to me to mess with Waver or "Lord" El-Mellroi II whatever Waver is called here. Most likely the latter. Either way I'll at least get to find out what happened to the old man or if he is even alive at all. I decided to speak now and accept their "deal"," I'll do as you want form me. So, where do we start?"

Apparently, I would not get a catalyst. I found that out shortly afterward in my agreement with Association. The three told me that they do not have any catalyst that would summon a powerful Servant. I believed they were basically lying to my face, most likely since they did not trust me.

As I said earlier my day has been shitty. The bickering with the other two, Rocco and Gram, made me want to bang my head against a brick wall until I died. It was kind of ironic since my old man wanted to do the same thing when it came to things dealing with the Clock Tower. Waver himself was a bit easier to talk to compared to them. We had talked about my old man for a little while. It would seem that in the Clock Tower when Waver was still just a student my father would help him out once in awhile with research and various studies as a tutor. But, when the topic geared toward the Fourth Grail War Waver would clamp his mouth shut and told me to get out of the office. Geez, someone put a stick way up his butt.

After negotiating a little so I could keep Mom safe and giving an excuse such as safety concern on my part Waver would have one of his students escort the old lady for me and move her to a nice house out in the country in her name in Ireland without the knowhow of most of the Association. Apparently he did not trust the idea of mages going off and murdering his tutor's wife thankfully. So I left for the plane in England to Fuyuki city in Japan after staying in a cheap hotel. Waver himself gave a large sum of money so much that I could probably buy a small house with and a small, palm sized, untitled book that contained even more information about a Holy Grail War. He should have called it "Holy Grail Wars and their Servants for Dummies" as it had about everything one needed to about the summon rituals and a few other things. Plus it was something to do before the plane would land. It also functioned well as a very small pillow since I used my black leather jacket as a make shift blanket.

By the next day I landed there it was already sunset when I landed. So I went to the best place to summon a Servant at according to the book a place where a lot of spiritual energy gathers so a graveyard might be for the best. According to the city map I got at the airport there is one nearby. I mean Sprit-ual Energy! Best place to go right? Right?

….God, I don't want to go there… but it would be the best place it looks like it is closer than the other locations. Since it is close to night it would the best time and I don't to be killed just coming here on the first day by a Servant or something. Okay ….Just need to steel myself first I took a deep breath. I don't know why but when I was five my father thought it would be fine idea to wake me up on Halloween morning, moaning like the ghost in those cheesy horror movies while wearing a bedroom sheet over his black haired head. Let's just say my Mom made sure that said head was hurting really bad after a long lecture. I know it's strange that a guy with my profession being scared of ghost but as long I steel myself first, I am mostly fine. I take another deep breath and head outside the airport with my new metal case holding my red gauntlets and a backpack holding my spare clothes, other necessities, and the small things needed for a Servant summoning.

While I walked though Fuyuki, it looked like any normal city, except for people cosplaying and Japanese culture stuff here and there, it was almost the same as the city I lived in the U.S. . I almost could not believe that this place will be where sev- no… fourteen heroes form past ages will battle. Though it will most likely be very rough dealing with my "teammates" since all of will most likely be like those stuck up mages in the Association but, hopefully they will be a lot more bearable then the mages in the Clock Tower. Ugh, their stares, threats, and everything were so annoying like puppies with no fangs that I was glad to stay in a far away hotel. All and all though my "teammates" are just people I need to put up with. Enough said….for now at least.

Thanks to me thinking of things over and my pointless pondering I arrived at the graveyard that I read in the map I bought at the airport. Throwing the empty container and bottle I bought with the map into a nearby trash can I opened the thick metal gate into the graveyard with the hand that still held the map. Thankfully it was now night so there should not be anyone around. I still went to a dark corner where most of the gravestones where cracked and most of the names where eroded away just to safe. I remember Dad telling me when he taught me and Mom reminding everyday afterward when I started doing my body guarding job at eighteen not to let anyone know magic existed so it is best I do this far away from the public as much as possible since I don't like the thought of having to kill somebody for seeing me perform magic.

Finding a good spot with a broken gravestone and half-dead grass everywhere that was several yards away from the newer grave stones, I begin the summoning process. Opening the book Waver gave me I make the circle as described in the book using blood form some random animal that waver decided to kill and bleed dry into a small enough container that was invisible to people without magic somehow. For some reason now I cannot help but feel that I summoning a demon not a hero because the circle looks demonic like in what you see in the occult stuff. Once that is done I look around the broken gravestone something sharp being careful not to mess with the circle. Finding a small, thin, but sharp shard of the gravestone. I could have just bought a knife somewhere but it would be just a waste of money since I will use it for this and never use it again also I really hate wasting money too. Sucking in a breath I quickly bring the shard across my left palm letting my blood drip onto the circle. It was pretty interesting watching my blood mingle with the circle of animal blood as it started to glow throughout it like in those action movies where fire spreads out and fills in a shape. Suddenly a bright red light comes out of the circle blinding me. Using my non-bleeding hand I rub my eyes trying to regain my sight quickly.

What I see quickly surprises me… did I summon a demon…?

I almost thought I had summoned a demon at first but realized it was a metal helmet with gray horns coming out the sides like a devil. The grey helmet itself completely covered the owners face with only a few thin slits where the eyes were for the person inside to see. I could not see holes for the nose and mouth. I wonder if the person could breathe at all. Every part of the body was covered in grey metal arms, chest, leg, and shoulders were covered in grey metal though in a few places there are red colored at least like on the thin line on the shoulder guards and in-between the joints of the elbow and other places the armor does not cover. This guy really wants to mask himself or completely terrify others.

"…I am of the Berserker class. I ask you are you my Master?" the living mass of armor asks me. Because of the armor I am not able to tell the gender of person inside it. The person inside though must be pretty short though most likely five foot one or five foot two because my six feet of height lets me tower over them.

A Berserker class Servant? I am a little surprised aren't they suppose to be like mute and full of rage or almost a tool to their Master?

"Are you deaf? Or perhaps mute? I asked if you are my Master?" the Servant asks again in an impatient tone.

"Ah…yes, yes I am. Sorry I was just surprised hear you say Berserker," I say shaking myself out of my stupor," did I hear you right?"

"Yes. Do I look like a person to lie to you?" Berserker asked with a slight tilt of a head causing his armor to make a light clinking sound.

"Honestly, you look like a devil that would kill me and devour my soul but yeah you don't look a liar." I say without thinking too much.

The Servant looks at me and straightens himself as I said this and I feel a slight tension flowing from him like a blood thirsty river that tears apart anything in its way. Ah, finally in some familiar territory… I am used to people doing this to me back in wrestling or when I was on the job to see if I would flinch. If someone did they would be a dog that only barks and have no fangs and deemed nothing more than trash. You'll have to do better than that Tin Can!

After a few moments I notice the armor start to shake a little as it makes small clanking sounds. Soon it becomes a full-blown laugh. "I see that I have been summoned by a Master with some guts at least! Good! It would a disappointing and short war if it was not true!"

I start to smile knowing that I am going to enjoy working with this Servant. I can already tell that Berserker as he has called himself can enjoy some of my kind of humor at least.

"Heh heh, ahh, anyways Master are those creations yours?" Berserker raises his metal covered hand to point out whatever was behind me. Turning around I was greeted with the sight of pale grey skeletons that had no skulls only a weird sort of jaw for a head and holding swords and other weapons. There was a large amount of them as well perhaps about a hundred or so. They were at least thirteen or fourteen feet off as well.

A little creeped out by their appearance I shivered slightly. This is why I do not watch any horror movies or do anything during Halloween or anytime at all. "No, they are not mine." I say without a trace of fear somehow able to hold it back. If I can physically touch them I can punch them as I always say. "What are they, zombies?"

"I am not too sure. Most likely they are familiars created by a magus, " Berserker draws out a large two handed sword and starts walking toward the small army with a small chuckle filled with bloodlust " I will take care them. I don't want the welcome party made for me to go to waste after all."

Before Berserker can pass me I grab him by the shoulder quickly "I think we should retreat. I mean there are about a hundred of them."

The only response I got back was the helmet staring back at me. While I could not tell what kind of expression was being made I could tell that my Servant was not too happy with me now.

"Do you doubt me?" the question the armor asked is filled with barely held back anger toward me.

"No I don't but I think we should retreat for now and then take th-"as I spoke a pitch black fog rolled over the cemetery making it very hard to see where those things are and felt something strange in the air. Taking in the air now suddenly caused me to cough and have trouble breathing! It must be the fog! Damn it this is not good! Taking off my black leather jacket I pull it over my face to try to cover my airways but it does not seem to barely any help at all. We need to get away from here!

Berserker himself though seemed to be unaffected by this poisonous vapor as he began to survey the area as if looking for something. I see… the fog is being used to slow us down and second guess where those bone freaky things are. Suddenly, I see Berserker turn toward me with the large sword ready to be swing to the right. Startled by my Servant's sudden betrayal I start up my nerves in my body with Reinforcement to dive to the left making the sword barely miss me as I dove to the ground but the blade cut off the right sleeve of my leather jacket and case to my black gauntlets broken as they fell out missed form being cut. Hey, that jacket was given to me by the people at the food bank for helping them! You better hope you materialized with money because I want a new one now! I hear dull yet sharp thunk as something sharp digs into the dry ground. Looking toward the ground I saw a very sharp and very deadly looking butcher knife! Well, that explain why Berserker tried to "attack" me...but where did it come from?

"Ohh, we missed…the scary metal person blocked it. But knowing Mother wants to gather information, she might not be too mad at us though." A disappointed yet childish voice ringed out of the fog. Could this voice belong to a Servant or perhaps a Master? Didn't the word mother said very weird also?

"Berserker…the fog…" I managed to cough out. If we want to find this person and get some breathing room we need to get rid of this fog first.

"Hmph, this fog is annoying…"Berserker said slowly in annoyance as he ignored the voice as he raised his blade above his armored head. Suddenly blood red light alight around the sword!

With a battle cry the sword was swung downward and as it touched the ground a bright red light was released and like a ray of hope dispelled the fog that was poisoning me as the force of it knocked me on my back. Catching my breath I got off the ground and looked around for my attacker. When looked upward the one dead tree near the grave stone I was met with a strange little girl with white hair and sliver eyes wearing such a ridiculous black themed outfit that showed too much skin! Why would a child that looked to be about ten to twelve years old wear such a thing?! It's like she wants to attract the wrong kind of attention to herself!

"What a disappointment. I was hoping for a much better opponent like Lancer or Saber first," Berserker spoke angrily looking up toward the girl."Not a low class murderer that hides in the shadows like you Assassin!"

I muttered out in surprised," A Servant..?" This little girl is a Servant? No, I can't really doubt it now considering the skill that she has to aim at me in a foggy environment.

"What does it matter to us?" the Servant Assassin asked back with a childish tilt of the head that would have been considered cute by me if she did not try to kill me earlier. "Mother just wanted us and the toys she made to come and play with you."

"Why you little brat…!" Berserker charged forward only to be met with several of the bone soldiers. But they might have as well been waves against the rocks as the armored demon cut them down like paper and turned into grey dust. But, those few seconds in those actions Assassin disappeared from her perch in the dead tree. Her childish giggles can be heard moving farther away . I guess since she no longer has the element of surprise Assassin is going to let her "toys" do the work for her.

"Damn it!" Berserker was completely enraged at Assassin's disappearance instead turned his attention to one thing that he could see, the grey boned weird headed freaks. I almost felt for them. Almost.

Taking my attention off Berserker for a bit, I looked for my red gauntlets seem them laying near the tree that Assassin was once at. While I might not need them, they do help make my Reinforcement in my hands more powerful and I feel slightly uncormftable fighting without them. Running toward my weapons of choice I meet five stragglers form the groups that berserker was currently destroying. Charging ahead I slid underneath the legs of one like a skilled baseball player and grabbed one of the red gauntlets and slid on my right hand. Putting it on feels like I am putting my best suit or welcoming an old friend. A blade form one of the stragglers descends at the spot I was kneeling at…

I've had to deal with lot stuff the past day or so. Forced and blackmailed into this war because another member of my family wants some more power. Forced to become a dog to a toothless organization that constantly tries to devour itself. The only reason I was able to keep my frustration and anger inside was the promise about information about the old man and safety of my mother. But honestly deep inside I don't even know if they will tell me or leave my family alone either if I win the Grail War. I was stupid for even suggesting a retreat to Berserker… I only suggested it because I wanted to avoid being the Assocation's lapdog a little longer.

But I think it is time for me to let the beast that awaits inside me, waiting for the taste of destruction it craves most, loose for a bit… it's time to get rid of that formality that I keep when I am on a job guarding somebody and go on a rampage!

"Rip and pry…" I spoke my aria as my Reinforcement kicked in.

Raising my reinforced metal covered hand, I catch the blade and throw it and force it to veer off course and crash into the dried and parched ground causing the being to kneel somewhat on the ground completely defenseless. Using the same hand I punched it in the spine backhanded like a hammer causing it shatter into small shards.

"Weak… too weak. "I did my actions actually expecting to take more than one punch to destroy it.

I raise myself up as the remaining four surround me in a circle looking somewhat cautious now. Not making a move the four stood like statues as I pick up the remaining gauntlet and causally put it on. Slowly and carefully I lowered my hips slightly and put my right foot forward while keeping it slightly bent ready to spring in a moment's notice. I raise my hands up but keep my hands open ready to stop, catch, or grab my opponents or their weapons. Finally in my normal stance I spoke to the boned freaks with a wicked smile and an excited voice," I am not going to be here all night, you know? So, come at me already and get torn apart!"

As if my voice was the bell that started a round, two of them raced toward me on my left and right side . Leaping into action with Reinforced arms and legs, I grabbed with my right hand the left arm bone of the offending limb of the one on the right that was trying to cut with a hatchet to the left stopping it. Using it's momentum I threw my leg out causing it to trip and its limb coming out its socket. With one on the ground its ally thinking it could attack me on the left side with its blade thanks to its comrade's sacrifices. Using the left arm of its ally as a weapon with the hatchet still firmly attached to its hand like glue I swung it like a whip effectively severing it's head form it's neck. Not close to finished I used my foot to stomp the first one right in the ribs shattering them into pieces along with the spine. Now for the other two… hmmm where are they?

Feeling a flash of burning instinct, I jump to the left as I felt a stinging sensation on my right arm causing me to drop by temporary weapon. Landing on my feet I saw another one of my enemies with a blade with a red liquid faintly running down the tip of the blade. Looking at my arm I saw thin and long red line go down my arm close to my elbow. Thankfully it was not a deep cut and it barely leaking any blood but it will slow down my punches due to the stinging sensation. My opponent was running toward me, I honestly could not know if they could feel this but, confidently when suddenly a flying sword went though the bone soldier, impaling itself into the dead tree splintering it half like butter.

"Master, you shouldn't leave your back open like that, "I heard a hollow voice speak to me as I heard a crunching sound of a skeleton familiar being destroyed," if you die I will too so watch yourself next time."

"I had them where I wanted them," I spoke to Berserker confidently as he went to pick up his sword form the destroyed tree. "Besides what happened to the ones you were taking care of?"

Berserker did a bored yawn and pointed at the piles of dust and small fragments that littered the graveyard. "So, Master what did you think?"

"Think of what?" I asked back with a questioning look.

Berserker sighed as if answering a question like why the sky was blue to a child;" I mean what do you think of my skills in battle."

"Well, honestly I could not see much since I was fighting for my lif-"

"So you think that my skills to inadequate to win this war?" Berserker said with crossed arms after his two- handed sword disappeared, almost sounding like a wounded puppy. Well, an armored puppy but still a puppy. How the heck did he immediately start thinking I was disappointed in his skills? He even looks slightly depressed almost with his shoulders slightly slumped down.

"What I am trying to say is that I did not get to see much of your power, Berserker," I quickly say raising my still stinging left hand that most likely had three Command Spells burned onto it." But, I have to say what I **felt** was impressive."

I think the Berserker I summoned may be almost like me when I have to fight as well. We both take great pleasure in battle for one. Hell, I think that we were both influencing each other like rapid wolves chasing down the prey thanks to this link as Master and Servant. It would seem we were both born with the disease for the love of battle. But our love for it while similar is very different. I felt Berserker's joy and bloodlust increase as he destroyed more of those pale bone soldiers while mine felt more controlled when compared to his. My joy would have rotted away like a flower during winter if these familiars were made with flesh and nerves attached to them though. I have a feeling that my Servant's would have contuied to rise if that happened. I cannot allow myself to fall like Berserker most likely has. If I do would I lose the quality of being human?

Anyway…what is this burning feeling in my chest when I felt Berserker's rage and bloodlust? My brain is begging me to find out what this emotion is…but I can't name it. Joy? Rage? Amusement? Envy? I am honestly stumped.

"Of course, Master, for you have summoned the greatest of all Heroic Sprits!" Berserker stood proudly with his armored chest puffed out with pride.

I could not help but let out a small laugh at Berserker's child like response. It is probably best for now to leave these thoughts and my personal questions for Berserker alone for now until we know we are completely safe and don't have to worry about being watched. Assassin could probably still be watching us and waiting for us to slip up. It would be best to leave for now and find a well-populated place for us to stay at for the night until we locate our "allies". Or they locate us…one of the two.

"Berserker let leave this graveyard." Sounding actually excited for the coming battles as I spoke to Berserker "I don't want to be arrested for vandalism before the War starts after all." Berserker responded with an equally excited nod and a distorted snort of amusement as vanished in blue light. Grabbing what undamaged items that remained of my supplies in my suitcase in my scratched arm, I climbed the fence that was several feet away from my current location while ignoring my wound on my right arm. Toward my reward for finding out about my father, and what happened to him.

 **A/N:Well first I have to give a great thank you to my beta Sliverbug28, who's suggestions and I ideas for this story made it possible for me to write it. I also want to give thanks to the people who have read my other story Innocent Monster, a Fire Emblem Fanfic, and enjoyed it as well. I will still be writing Innocent Monster so don't worry about that. I will most likely transition between the two a chapter or two at a time once I am done editing Innocent Monster.**

 **Anyway I hope Berserker and Assassin are in character for you. I did my best to research about their personality and their capabilities as Servants. I will let you know now though that all the Masters will be OC's because this is an AU that is a combination of the Stay/Night and Apocrypha series.**

 **If you guess have any question or criticism please be sure to either review or send a PM. I will be sure to read it!**

 **Ah, Also be sure to read Sliverbug28's** _ **Genderbent Emperors and Gallivanting Eccentrics**_ **! If you like some dark or humor be sure to check it out!**

 _ **A peek at the Title of the next chapter (in the works title):**_

 _ **En-Cake-du: The Childish Cake**_


	2. En-Cake-Du

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OCs. Type Moon owns everything else. Refences to other shows belong to their repective owners.**

 **Warnings for mild lanuage and mild suggestive themes.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **En-Cake-du: The Childish Cake That Unmasked the Demonic Knight**_

I later found out that Berserker had a very good idea of the current situation after I asked what he knew about the set up of this Grail War. It would seem that the Grail filled Berserker in while he was being summoned somehow. So that saved me some time explaining things. We both agreed after I explained my story to Berserker that our allies or as Berserker called them "a pack of toothless mutts that served as sad excuses for guard dogs" could possibly stab us in the back while or after we fight and defeat the Einzbern Servants. As we did not know much about our allies we could not plan much but to be on guard when we do meet them. The only thing that Berserker did not agree with me on was not pursuing the Assassin that attacked us.

" _We should be pursuing Assassin, Master."_ I heard Berserker's voice ring in my head

" _It would be best not to Berserker,"_ I replied back in my head as dodged a few people in the crowd, clothes covering my right arm. " _If we went after Assassin she might have a trap waiting for us or several other Servants waiting to ambush us."_

" _Whatever Servants that would be there would just become rust on my blade."_

"… _.I would rather keep myself whole and in one piece for now no offense."_

I felt Berserker's irritation burning in my mind as I continued to walk toward the hotel I saw while walking to the graveyard earlier that night. While I was confident in Berserker's strength I don't think he would be able to protect me and possibly fight several Servants at the same time. As we passed one store, a general store (at least I thought that what is was while I know enough of this country's language to speak it comfortablely I still had a hard time reading it due to learning by hearing), I felt a small tug on my mind as if I was just reminded of something. Trying to take another step away I felt it again. Did I forget something?

" _Master."_ Berserker suddenly spoke in my mind, his voice actually sounding like something dangerous was approaching us

" _What is it Berserker?"_ I asked looking over my shoulder and the surrounding area for any signs of Servants, Masters, or more of those bone soldiers. Could have they really followed us out here into a public area?

" _Could I ask you a boon?"_ I could feel the thick tension coming from somewhere next to me. I thought we were in danger damn it! Taking a moment to flume I still felt the tension in my mind. Could Berserker really be nervous to ask me? Or, perhaps Berserker's pride is making hard for him?

"Go ahead and ask already." After waiting several moments my patience was wearing thin and getting tired of is telepathy or whatever this is to-

" _Could you buy me some of this time's modern wear?"_

" _Modern wear…you want clothes ,why?"_ I could not help but be a little surprised and wonder why Berserker would want clothes. Besides if he took solid form he would look like he was just cosplaying.

" _I feel more comfortable in my solid form," Berserker replied back, "I like the feeling of my feet on the ground also."_

" … _You know if you just took solid form most people would think your cosplaying."_ Doing my best to ignore the fact that Berserker does not have any feet in sprit form I look around to see if Assassin is following us. While it is doubtful since last saw Assassin, she was heading in opposite direction but it helps to at least be a little wary. If I learned anything from my jobs as a bodyguard assassins don't give up easily. Just in case we get attacked suddenly I still have my gauntlets on while holding my clothes and other things.

" _I suppose I could pass in this society by doing this cosplaying thing,"_ Berserker sighed in my head as I felt his annoyance _. "But since Assassin knows what I look like with my armor on…."_

" _I see,"_ I thought to Berserker, " _We might be able to surprise our enemy if they don't know what you look like."_ For a Berserker Class Servant, this Servant has quite the brain on him perhaps his mad enhancement is really low. But unfortunately for some reason I can't see Berserker's stats or skills perhaps it is related to one of his Noble Phantasm or something. Sounds like I should go along with this plan but…

" _Could we perhaps look for a cheaper store, perhaps?"_

" _..What?"_ Berserker sounded quite surprised.

" _Could we search for a cheap store?" I repeated myself. " I hope to save as much money as possible."_

" _Are you perhaps a cheapwad, Master?"_ If it was possible I swear I saw Berserker sweatdrop mentally. I myself cringed slightly at the word he uttered. I can't help it! I like the thought of saving money just in case I needed it! " _It would be better if we get some clothes form this store since it close by of that hotel you were telling me about._

I had no choice but to agree with Berserker's idea. But that does not mean I could not give something without compensation.

" _All right we'll do it your way Berserker but in exchange,"_ I replied back to my comrade." _I want you to eat with me."_

" _Why should I do that!" Berserker actually sounds a bit desperate here like I am asking him to drink poison. "You should know that Servants do not need to consume food or drink like normal humans!"_

I remembered what the book that Waver gave that some Servants like to eat or drink. Apparently Berserker is not one of them and does not like the thought of even eating or drinking anything. I guess I should at least give out my reason at the very least.

" _Berserker what would you do if somebody was staring you down the whole time you were eating?"_

" _Just ignore them." Berserker quickly said back._

" _That might be easy for you but for me I find it to be annoying. Could you imagine just staring you down watching your every move? Waiting for you to finish eating so that person so they can go out and kick some ass? It takes some time to finish a meal. Besides I don't like the thought of eating alone… "_

Berserker perhaps was being quickly annoyed with this conversation spoke quickly," _Fine! Just one meal and if I don't like it I will throw the food out and never try it again!"_

" _Heh... That's all I ask."_ I don't know if it was the innocent "don't want to do it alone" quote or if Berserker just wanted to get a move on but it worked. Now that over with I should figure out what size Berserker wears…

It took a long time since Berserker was being picky about what colors he wanted to wear. He was tolerate with the blue jeans at the very least. It was shirt and hoodie that took the longest. Apparently he only likes a certain kind of dark red like a dark crimson. It also took awhile to convince Berserker to get a white or black shirt since I said it would look strange with two red colors. While it is nice to see that he likes the color red as do he takes as long as a woman shopping. Most likely this is a way for him to get back at me for making him eat with me once. I kind of feel like I summoned the Child Class Servant instead of a Berserker.

With a white shirt, blue jeans, and a crimson zip hoodie and the food and items needed to make a meal for a few days until we find our allies or they find us one of the two we left the general store. When we made it to the hotel probably about an hour before midnight.

"Master, I thought that you liked getting things at the cheapest possible." Berserker smirked at my supposed dishonesty in physical form wearing the clothes I gave him. Before we left I had Berserker manifest himself inside the men's restroom and change into the clothes I bought. Now that I good look at his face, he is a lot younger than I expected though. Most likely he at most sixteen to eighteen years old at most. He also has blond hair that was long enough to tie into a long and wild ponytail. His most unnatural feature though was his bright red eyes that seemed to glow almost; perhaps it is effect of being summoned as Berserker? Also something seemed strange about Berserker's body spefically in the chest area but I can't put my finger on it. I could just be paranoid or just seeing things though.

The hotel we are going to was at least twenty stories high and was four star with a built in hot spring. Ordinary I would stay at a cheaper low class in order to save money unless my client wants something fancier but since I am the one that needs to be protected and this building has the capability to do that. The money unfortunately has to be given away to the rich cash cow called the economy.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Keith?" I asked as I carried about seven bags worth of stuff since Berserker was too lazy to help me saying that carrying other people's stuff was not his job. This Servant has more pride then ten men or is lazier then ten men but I won't tell Berserker that. I would most likely get impaled on his two-handed sword quicker than the word "ow".

"You never even told me your name "Master"." Berserker answered back with sarcasm.

"I didn't?"

"Not even once did tell me your name after the battle."

Now that I had time to think about all I did was confirmed I was Berserker's Master nothing else before Assassin attacked us.

"Yeah… sorry about that." A half-assed apology was all I could offer him mostly because I am not too good with mushy thing.

Berserker's feet stopped once on top of the stairs to the main lobby. Turning around to look around to see him glaring at me with one hand in his pocket and a teeth showing smile. "I'll forgive this time since you seemed to be enjoying yourself earlier in battle but," Berserker's lips immediately formed a scowl "If you ever make me say Master ever again we are going to have problems, you hear me!"

The tension radiating around us would make a lesser man with hardly any combat experience run for hills. I only jumped slightly because I did not expect it. Quickly I figured out the reason though and I completely understand why Berserker is so angry. With a serious look I stared into Berserker's red eyes.

"I don't like the thought being owned by somebody either , so don't worry about this," I speak in the most serious voice I can muster. "We are equals in this war I won't ignore you or treat you as tool or a slave."

I never liked the thought of owning somebody or being owned by another myself. The thought of having bounded by contracts and dishonest clients trying to manipulate and blackmail you into their own evil acts . If they don't have the guts to commit their own sins why hire somebody that is supposed to protect them and harm others that are no threat? I wonder how many times I was treated that way with a few dishonest clients. Even a few that I invisgated toughly before accepting the job ended up being like that under the curtain well hidden. In the end some people are so pathetic or too weak to do things themselves. I wonder if Berserker thinks I like one of those people? In any case I need Berserker and Berserker needs me. I don't know if I can trust my allies fully but I know I have to trust Berserker and have him trust me because if I don't… I will most likely be roadkill in this Grail War.

Berserker's reaction was one of surprise his eyes were very wide and his mouth was slightly agape. It seems like I stunned him with my words. After several moments he speaks _,"_ You are unlike any magus that I have usually dealt with."

"I don't really consider myself a magus more of a fighter if you ask me," I reply back with a small smirk on my face. "Come on let get our room for the night then I can cook dinner."

Berserker instantly sighed in despair as if I am inviting him to see where he going to be buried at as he follows after me.

It only took a few minutes to get our key card and make it to our room on the fifteenth floor. The room itself was spacious with a kitchen with all the equipment I would need to cook the living room was fancy with two couches parallel to them with a loveseat connecting them. Berserker started wandering around looking at bedroom while released my load causing my injured arm to sting. Perhaps I should fix that before I cook. Focusing hard with my left hand I felt magic flow and close the wound. Thankfully the wound was thin and only deep as a paper cut so I was able easily heal it. If that blade dug into me though I probably would have only be able to repair the bone and my nerves, the muscles needed for movement would have to heal naturally making it hurt like hell. I seriously am thankful for my instincts honed form training and battle.

After that activity, I took off my weapons and looked at the command spell imprinted on my left hand it looks almost like the circle I made to summon Berserker but with several ovals overlapping it and words that I can't make out align them. So these are what I use if Berserker goes out of control or make him do what I want. It is unlikely that they will be used that way since I told Berserker I would treat me as an equal and also the Command Spells can be used to support your Servant as well from what Waver told me. I can't help but wonder what kind of Servant he summoned as a Master. Whoever it must have been really powerful if Waver managed to survive the fourth Grail War while the other Masters and Servants died, my Father included possibly in that category.

Getting down to business to cooking after my useless pondering Berserker comes and sits at the barstool near the bar there. After a second of watching my actions Berserker decided to speak, "So Keith why did you choose this place to stay?"

"I chose this spot because the pervious building was destroyed by a bomb ten years ago in the last war supposedly." I spoke as I flipped the pork chops "Afterwards the owners rebuilt the hotel to withstand a destructive power of a bomb at the least so we don't have to worry about the building coming down on us unless the enemy uses a powerful Noble Phantasm causing massive amount of damage to the area and the possibility of being many witnesses which would most likely piss off the Overseer of this War and the Church. Also if they sent Assassin to attack us it would take a while for her to find us even if she or her Master could sense us. The glass windows here in this room are tinted since there are no curtains so they won't be able to see us if we looked outside the windows here and try a sneak attack."

Berserker listened to my explanation with a bored expression his blond head held up with his right hand. "So this gives us the home field advantage for the rest of the night. I don't many of our enemies would attack us here. Humph, I rather be out there killing the competition out there instead."

Stirring the pasta I had boiling in one of the pots as I looked at Berserker," Think of it this way. You have just been brought back from the dead after who knows how long. I am forced to ally myself with a bunch of ignorant mages with big egos who would not give a dang about me as long I suit their proposes at the time. And you, once they locate us, Berserker you will have to possibly deal with daisy carrying Servants. So why not enjoy this night before all the big fights?"

Berserker grimaced as he watched me put the cooked meat on the glass plates provided by the hotel, turned off the pasta and started making the salad. Finally with a sigh he replied "…I suppose you are right….very well I should just enjoy this night," a small smirk quickly grew on his face as he turned away, "I guess for now I will play with contraption called a T.V as the Grail called it f-"

"Berserker." I spoke to him before he could get away

"Yes?"

"Food's done."

Berserker only offered a loud groan like a child that was told to take out the trash before they could go play.

After placing the six remaining porkchops seasoned with garlic powder and black pepper on one plate, the three cheese pasta on another, the salad made with tomato grapes, thin slices of turkey sandwich meat, and bacon bits with a small amount of ranch in a small bowl on the side. Finally I have _**that**_ baking in the oven after setting up the dining table. Berserker himself was sitting on the opposite end looking like death himself was coming to eat with him. Why is he so terrified of eating food? For some strange reason though I am enjoying his expression. It kind of reminds me of the people I crushed when they came with the intent of harming me. I guess it would not hurt to provoke him a little bit…. man, that small part of me that loves to mess with others for my own pleasure is coming out…heheheh…alright Keith, keep yourself calm and go about it carefully.

"Berserker you were a hero during life right?" I said with a serious expression.

"Yes that is what some people of my time called me Keith, why do you ask?" Berserker looked at me holding the steak knife and a fork with both hands.

"You must be a pretty weak hero then." I said sounding a bit bored as I jabbed my porkchop with a fork.

Berserker quickly stood up out of the dining chair he was sitting in with an angry glare while the knife and fork fell from his hands clattering on table," You will take back that insult immediately!"

Ignoring his growl of anger I responded indifferently ignoring Berserker's killing intent while playing with the food on my plate," I might do that but only if you eat my food I labored to cook. I mean a hero that's afraid of food is quite weak after all."

"Very well, prepare to eat your words!" That was too easy. Are all Heroic Sprits this gullible? I wonder what else I could trick him into doing? Perhaps though, this is Berserker's Achilles Heel? Either way I think I found a weak point of Berserker's that I can play with time to time when I feel like it.

Berserker grabbed the utensils that he dropped on the table and slowly cut the porkchop I cooked. Slowly as if the portion he cut and put toward his mouth was a handful of sharp glass, he put the put the piece of meat in his mouth. Suddenly his red eyes lit up as he chewed. As soon swallowed it he picked up his pace. Seeing that he was finally eating, I myself started to dig in. As soon as I was half-way finished with my plate, I heard the moving of plate and food being moved. Looking up I saw Berserker making himself a larger plate causing me to smirk. It's always enjoyable when somebody enjoys your food, especially when the said person did not want to eat in the first place.

By the time I finished my plate, Berserker had already eaten almost all the food I made! While I was planning on having something leftover I did not expect for Berserker to eat this much! For a guy that seemed to dislike the thought of eating he sure did enjoy himself!

"Keith, how did you learn to make this!?" Berserker cried out "This is the best food I ever had!"

"Well uh," I honestly did not expect Berserker to look so excited and complement my food… it's kind of embarrassing because I feel my cooking is basically average. "Thank you, uh, Berserker, I just used spices and stuff nothing fancy."

"You're cooking easily surpasses what Father's cooks could make," Berserker responded with glee ignoring my embarrassment and my possibly flushed face. I am not used to such open complements about cooking just fighting and guarding stuff." I have decided! You will become my head cook once I get my wish!"

"Your…wish?" I almost forgot that Servants are brought back into this world because they have wishes of their own. It sounds like Berserker's wish involves some form of leadership maybe. Perhaps it has something to do with his father? I don't know what I would feel if I went to bodyguard to chef, most likely it would be disappointment. After all, I like my job…most the time at any rate.

Before I could ask though the timer on the oven went off making Berserker and I jump slightly. Is _**That**_ done already?

"What is that noise mean Keith, is there an attack?" Berserker asked looking ready to draw his sword at a moment's notice looking excited at the thought of combat.

"No, no," I say before Berserker could draw, "It just means that dessert is done."

"Dessert?" Getting out of a battle stance Berserker looked at me confused.

"Yeah, hold on a second I'll get it ready." I quickly go to the oven and turn off the timer and put the dessert on top of the stove, put the last bit of stuff that needed to be put on, taking several slices on the last two clean plates, and bring one to Berserker who had an expecting look on his face like a child waiting for his toy after finishing his kid's meal. Putting the plate down in front of him his red eyes filled instantly with curiosity at the down at my creation. The dessert was a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting I made that filled the six inch deep pan I bought, which is a good thing since they only had things to on the stove in the hotel room. I would have got a deeper one but it's the deepest I could find at the store. This cake I made has a major difference though. Berserker cut into it with his fork as melted green colored marshmallow came out of it almost like a wave of s'more goodness! Taking a bite of it, Berserker's eyes lit up like red beacons as he chewed.

Berserker savored the taste before swallowing," W-what is this, Keith? It's so good, this green melted stuff that comes out how did you put it in there?!"

Before Berserker could start going about making me the head cook again I answered his question," I call it S'more cake. But the children I make it for time to time at the food bank when there was enough ingredients in the food vault would call it En-Cake-Du."

"En-Cake-Du? What kind of name is that?"

"Ah, that is name they chose after telling them about Enkidu."

I ended up going in a long explanation with this. Basically though, I was telling them an edited version of the Epic of Gilgamesh of mine that made for the children where the King of Uruk, Gilgamesh is a baker and the gods are the rude customers that he usually has to deal with. One day the gods make a ginger bread man that comes to life and joins the King of Bakers against his tyrant customers which was made by the same beings. In the end though the curse of the gods were too much for En-Cake-Du and was turned to a cake. The story ends with Gilgamesh wishing to become a better baker but in the end realizes he is fine as is. To make it a good childish ending I mentioned that En-Cake-Du was brought back to life as a normal human.

Hopefully the King of Uruk or his friend is not summoned in this war. For some reason I think if they heard this retelling of their story they might torture me and Berserker and stuff us in an actual oven.

"You're too soft Keith," Berserkers said eyeing me with a amused expression after my story was done, most likely imagining me telling the story to the children."That kindness was slow you down on the battlefield."

"Perhaps… but I have always won my battles with no problems," I respond to Berserker with pride," Besides…"

"Besides what?" Berserker looks a little confused at my sudden stop

"Besides," I smirked filled to brim with unconcealed victory and pointed toward the empty pan that was moved to the table by the same glutton that ate all of it. "I think you're the one getting soft there Berserker. What happened to throwing the food out?"

Berserker's eyes surveyed the current situation. I only had one plate of dinner and one slice of cake. Berserker had eaten everything that was left, going after the reminder of the dinner saying that he needed to taste it again. Everything was licked clean on his plate not a single crumb remaining. Berserker immediately took the cake pan to most likely examine the destruction on the food I made and turned away enough so that his eyes were completely hidden from me, his white shirt completely unmarked by food he has eaten while his hoddie hanged on top of the loveseat where he threw it. With his ears flushed red I heard Berserker mutter something.

"What did you say Berserker?" I asked without hesitation. I should soak up this small victory; it's not every day a normal well, magical normal guy like me trumps a Heroic Sprit after all.

"I SAID IT WAS GOOD YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Berserker roared out with a red face and with the cake pan in hand Berserker threw right into my gut.

"UGH!"

That was the night I learned to NEVER,EVER to tease Berserker too much. Ugh…my poor gut…

There was one thing I was grateful for though and that was thanks to the massive bruise that Berserker left me I could try the indoor hot spring. While I could just heal the purple and black bruise easily it feels like it would be a waste of energy. Plus the hot water sounds relaxing. Plus at this time there should not be many people so I should be able to relax by myse-

"Keith, I will be going with you." Berserker said as he turned off the t.v he started watching half an hour ago while I did the dishes. For the first couple minutes he kept repeating along the lines of "boring", "gross", and there was this one time "what the hell?!" Now he was watching this anime where this purple and white alien and this golden blond guy flying around trying to beat the hell out each other on a dying planet and fire lasers at each other before turning the t.v off.

"Don't you want to be by yourself for a little bit longer?" I asked hoping that he would still be angry at me thanks to earlier. Berserker kept on giving me dirty looks once and awhile occasionally mumbling something and would go back to watching T.V Even I wants some alone time once and awhile. Besides Berserker was making punches toward the T.V trying to mimic the characters on screen, seeming to be enjoying himself.

"No, I should still guard you," Berserker said back neutrally taking the extra towel I was holding. "You never know when somebody will attack you."

I sighed at Berserker's answer. Sometimes the grass is not always greener on the other side. Being the guarded sucks. Too bad Berserker and I can't switch places and I'll be the Servant for awhile.

"I can wait until your show is done at the very least. The bath is open twenty-four seven after all." I say to Berserker.

"Its fine, I managed to figure out how to record shows on this so we don't have to wait." Berserker huffed with pride.

Before we went out the door to our suite, I remembered the question I wanted to ask my blond ponytailed servant. I'll have to ask once we are situated in the hot spring where we are comfrtable

As we made our way to the hot spring I could feel Berserker's vigilant aura as we made our way to the as he kept an eye for threats in the hallway. The good news was that the few people that were using the elevator quickly moved out thanks to the tension giving us the elevator to us alone. When we made it to the clerk counter, we found out they were doing maintence on the men's side and they allowed to go into the mixed section. When I went to give the clerk my ticket after Berserker went ahead he gave me a wink and a thumb-up. Why the heck would he do that? I don't roll that way!

Changing out of my clothes faster than Berserker, I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to this outcrop of rocks and slid into the warm water. My muscle started to loosen as all the stress started to melt way my gut in particular felt like it was getting a rub down as I relaxed in the water. Taking a chance to look around I saw that the place was almost completely empty with only a few people here and there in place. Most of the people here seemed to be tourist coming here as a couple. Thankfully T.V is a lair about mixed bathing as most couples are behaving themselves, chatting amongst themselves. Of course there was the kissy romantic stuff here and there but it was bearable to deal with.

I hear Berserker groan as he sat beside me. Looking him over I saw he undid his ponytail and wearing a white towel tied along his waist with his arms crossed over his chest as he rested in the water. Now that I got an even closer look at him doesn't his body seem strange? As if sensing me glaring him down, Berserker turned toward me.

"What is it?" Berserker looked at me, his hair touching his shoulders and his arms still across his chest. His body is a lot skinnier then I thought as well. Also doesn't his chest seem… a little swollen? While his face does look boyish it does look…oh god could he actually be….?

"Berserker, could you actually be a woman?" I asked my question came out instantaneously as soon as it came into my mind.

Berserker's somewhat calm expression instantly darkened as he- no she- now that can see a small but noticeable chest on her- claps the back of neck and started to squeeze hard enough to make tears come to my eyes. Ok in hindsight I probably should have asked this a couple yards away…

" I will forgive you this once since you're my partner now," Forcing my eyes to look directly into her unforgiving red ones, Berserker spoke in such a frightening tone that possibly even Satan himself would try to hide from these glaring red eyes. I myself almost want to dig a hole and hide. "But, if you call me that again I will kill you."

Berserker shoved me away afterwards as she stood up and went toward the exit. Okay probably should of not said that. I'll have to apologize somehow later. After washing myself down I learned that you were suppose to wash yourself down before enter the hot spring or Onsen as the Japanese call it causing me to get thrown out and sent back to my room along with Berserker who waited until I was done. The people in the hotel kept giving us the stink eye as we walked back. How the hell was I suppose to know that?!

Arriving back in our room, Berserker was still disgruntled with our last conversation as she was watching the anime that she was watching earlier ignoring my presence outright. Not wanting to her angry even more I went to my room, changed my clothes and fell asleep immediately.

When I awoke in the morning I heard some rattling and clanking sounds like someone was moving things around. Standing up in my orange PJ bottoms and a white shirt that I slept in, I went to locate the source of the noise. Exiting the bedroom I noticed Berserker digging into the leftovers from my plate of last night that I hid from her in the fridge. Noticing me, Berserker swallowed the last bit of meat in her mouth. The sun seemed to glow on her blond hair almost giving her innocence light. But knowing that she was a being that could tear somebody like me apart and probably smile about it made her not look so innocent. What she was like before having to become a bloodthirsty beast that adored the taste of blood and death?

"Did you sleep well Keith?" Berserker said literally tossing the plate that most likely used to contain my breakfast into the sink. Somehow I did not hear the sound of glass breaking so it seemed to survive the toss.

"Yes I did… listen about last night-"

Predicting what I was about to say Berserker interrupted me raising her hand to silence me " As long as you don't do it again we are fine... I won't have to kill you."

Taking that as a sign of forgiveness I ignored the "kill you" part. I wonder why she does not like being referred to as a girl. I will bite my tongue on that for now until we better know each other. After all I have things I would like to keep in the closet as well.

I noticed a letter sitting near Berserker to which she hands it to me without me asking about it. Opening the letter as I sat in a nearby chair, I read what is written in perfect English.

 _ **Dear Keith King;**_

 _ **I have obtained information that you have been attacked by the Einzbern's Assassin or the Assassin of White as we brought together Clock Tower have named the Servants and Masters serving the Einzbern and have taken cover in this hotel. If you are still here when you receive this letter please head the Overseer's Church. My allies and I look forward to meeting you.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Erika Tohsaka, the Master of Archer of Black**_

Short, sweet and to the point with direction on how to get there. Also the person who sent this is the illegitimate daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka. Supposedly Tokiomi had a child with a unknown woman three years before the Fourth Grail War making this girl his third daughter. His second child was adopted by Zouken Matou who died suddenly while she was with the Matous a couple of years later. Her guardian and the rest of the family following after her soon afterward for unknown causes with the Church quickly covering it up. His first child though had pity on the girl and paid good money to have her moved to Fuyuki before moving to the clock tower two years ago. If the rumors are right too this Erika was born with a disorder where her bones are weak so she might not be able to use the magic even if she has capability too. How did she manage to summon a Servant with her condition?

"So Keith, what's in the letter?" Berserker voice breaks me out of my thoughts as I look toward her watching her now bored expression.

"It seems we received an invite from our "allies"." I told Berserker whose expression seemed to look forward the entrainment to come. Hopefully she does not attack the Servants on sight it would make it hard to stay "allies" or at the very least accomplices with them. Hopefully the Masters will at least bearable also. "I'll get ready to move out Berserker."

"That is good but first…" Berserker trailed off turning red faced suddenly. Is something wrong with her? Did she eat too much and feels sick? Could a Servant even get sick?

"But first…..?"

"I'm hungry still."

My reaction to her response was to almost fall out of the chair. It would seem I have awakened Berserker's taste for food. Hopefully I have enough money to cover the food bill….

 **A/N: Alright first, thanks should go to RoseWarden who gave me the idea to "En-Cake-du". I t started as a response to this one playful joke to one of my reviews ( I almost want to use it as a one shot story). On an off note thank you RoseWarden and my other reviewers.**

 **Also the reason Keith did not think of Mordred was a girl was because of her personality, her face seems kind of boyish (canon Master thought the same but figured it out a lot sooner than Keith did), and the clothes he gave to Mordred were not the tight fitting kind.**

 **I wanted to everyone to see what Keith is like when he is not under pressure or being attacked either and how he interacts with others in a relaxed setting.**

 **The disease/disorder that Keith was talking/thinking about is a made up one with a mix of brittle bone disease and her own immune system ( basically she sickly and fragile)Hopefully the use for this in the story won't hurt anyone's feelings (I hope it does not so let me be the first to apologize and I will edit it out before the next chapter if asked). Actually I have a friend that suffers from brittle bone disease type 1 and with her permission I used her personality as a base for Erika Tohsaka along with the personality of a certain wheel chaired bound magus. Erika will appear along with her Servant Archer of Black next chapter. Anyway since my friend likes the Servant a lot so she wanted me to have you guys take a guess on the Servant is going to be with only this two hints:**

 **Hints: Was a member of high-class society and was betrayed by a fellow countryman before death.**

 **Alright have fun with that now onward to the next thing there will be a lot of them since I do not know if I will be able to update monthly due to me going back to school and other responsibilities I have. Also I would have made this longer if work and life did not slow me down beforehand. I wanted to introduce more character too but all well… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it!**

 _ **Servant info (As seen by Keith King)**_

 _ **Servant: Berserker of Black**_

 _ **Real Name: ?**_

 _ **Master: Keith King**_

 _ **Strength: A+**_

 _ **Endurance: A+**_

 _ **Agility: C**_

 _ **Mana: B**_

 _ **Luck: E**_

 _ **N. Phantasm: A**_

 _ **Class Skills:**_

 _ **Mad Enhancement: C**_

 _ **Personal skills:**_

 _ **Riding: D*(B)**_

 _ **Battle Continuation: B**_

 _ **Magic Resistance: B**_

 _ **Prana Burst: A**_

 _ **Instinct: C-**(B)**_

 _ **Charisma: E*(C-)**_

 _ ***- Lowered due to Mad Enhancement**_

 _ ****Lowered to keep complicated thoughts and retain personality**_

 _ **Noble Phantasm (s):**_

 _ **Secret of Pedigree: C**_

 _ **? : C**_

 _ **?: A+**_

 _ **Title of Next Chapter: Royal Flush: a Family Reunion**_

 **Review response:**

 **Illya Einzbern (a really interesting screen name!): Really glad you like it. Hopefully it was not too too long for you my lady. *does a gentlemanly bow***

 **: I have not mentioned any MordredxKeith yet but…. We shall see… *commences evil laughter*. Anyway it is actually rare to see Mordred as a Servant now that I think about it. Hopefully this story will help others make Mordred as a Servant or maybe as a Master interstingly enough!**

 **silverbug28: Yeah kinda messed up with Iomann (spelled right). I made Keith's personality somewhat similar yet different to Berserker so that problems will erupt here and there about their partnership and the way they take care of things along with their interactions with other people. We shall see how far Keith's "no kill" policy will be pushed. Also thank you for your advice here and there as well it really helped me mold this story. Yeah Assassin needs some love she does not get it often and I find that sad such an interesting character and no one uses her….**

 **RoseWarden: I took your question to heart actually. Some characters will be just mentioned ( like Rin and Sakura here) and some will be killed off (poor Sakura but at least Zouken is gone right?) for plot reason and character interaction. Some will make an appearance mostly because they are important to the story. I won't mention anything about Illya due to spoiler warnings but I have plans for her at the very least.**

 **When I went around look for a character with a hand to hand combat I could understand I picked Bazett first. I like her fighting style compared to the Kotomine or Kuzuki. Not too many fancy tricks and straight forward mostly. I also mixed a few other fate characters into the mix as well as bit of my own personality when I made Keith hopefully you can see a few here and there. I am going to enjoy exploring Berserker and Keith's relationship with each other but first I have to build it witch I used this chapter to do. Also Berserker's past will be explored due to the Servant-Master bond but only once Berserker and Keith have a decent bond built between them.**

 **I personally like the Berserker class with the Lancer and Rider class being a close second. Those classes almost always have the most interesting characters occupying them! I hope next time an official work comes out the main protagonist servant's class is something different!**

 **Keith is lucky he is not a girl really ,really lucky! Thankfully Assassin did not figure out Berserker was a female as well or else she would have some trouble fighting Assassin. I hope you look forward to the Servants I will be introducing as well!**


	3. Royal Flush Part One Edited

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the OC's. All other characters belong to Type-Moon.**

 **Warnings: Mild language and Mild Suggestive themes**

 **The Defiant Ones**

 **Chapter 3: Royal Flush part one:**

 **Black Knight and Savage Dog**

It turns out Berserker does not care about most fast food for some reason. I tried to convince her to eat hamburgers I would order off a value menu at this burger joint under the promise I would cook later. But we ended up at this cheaper price placed, a café called Ahnenerbe which turned out to be a quite interesting place and I got to meet a quite interesting **person** as well and Berserker cleared out a good chunk of their food storage which ended up costing quite a bit. I think I created a monster for all food and money kind. My wallet is going to disappear on me isn't it…?

Berserker herself looked pretty content as walked next to me as we made our way to the Overseer's church. We took a bus partway here but ended up getting off due to Berserker saying how bored she was. I have to admit, it was ten times better then being shoved into a small hole on that bus full of people though.

Anyways, we managed to get at least three quarters there when I noticed that the Sun was high in the sky signaling that it was noon. The park we found ourselves at had some families playing and people walking their dogs. It should not be a bad place to relax for a bit since we have been walking for awhile.

"How about we stop here for now Berserker?" I asked placing a hand on my head and twisting it with a satisfying pop. With that done I headed toward a nearby bench with Berserker quietly following me. For some reason she has been quite the moment we got here. Not that I mind too much it should give me time to think of ways to talk things about with the Tohsaka Master. Much better then her complaining or punching men in the face like she did while we were walking here. The guy must have had eyes like a hawk or something to see that Berserker was female or perhaps it was because I tried make her go into a lingerie store in order to find something more appoarate for her then the male "undercloth" I gave her back when I thought she was "he", in which resulted me getting the nerves of my neck squeezed also my begging to convice her to not kill me before that foolish man that looked like he went though a blender showed up. That poor sucker really shouldn't have tried to flirt with by calling her "the cute blond girl that looked nice from behind" the third time Berserker tried to ignore him. The fool is going need plastic surgery. Though amazingly, there was not a big deal made from that conflict as the women in the area gave a round of appluse and thanking us for cutting the prevert down a peg before we left. I guess that guy has been giving them gerif for awhile now. I decided this day I was seriously born lucky.

Sitting down I allow myself to focus the overall situation. I don't know much about this Master unfortunately, but thankfully she seems to be of an okay sort. I do have to wonder though how did they find us so quickly? Could they have us tagged since the fight with Assassin, or as they called the other team of Servants, Assassin of White? There is just too many unknowns right now….

"Keith," Berserker's voice broke my thoughts." May I ask a question?"

Seeing the strange expression on her face as she watched a father and his five year old son playing catch caught my attention. Looking at her, I could sense some kind of longing or sadness in her green eyes. Noting that Berserker's prideful attitude has dissolved as her eye stared at the pair. Watching this scene, I answered seriously.

"What is it Berserker?" I asked out of curiousity.

"What was your Father like?"

Her question really shocked me. I never figured Berserker as a person that cared much about family.

"May I ask why you're asking me this?" I asked confused. I don't mind talking about my father but why does Berserker want to know?

" No reason. Just curious." Berserker's short retort sounded like she regretted bringing it up but her red eyes were still on that father and son for an unknown reason. Ah, well this should be a good way to waste some time…

"My father was a kind man," I started my story as I watched Berserker's arm cross and her left leg rest on her right leg as if to get comfortable and barely turned her eyes off the family." He always tired to make time for my mother and I when he could while dealing with various things and was unlike most mages who worried about the power of their offspring like my grandfather. After it was found out I did not possess the ability to handle our family crest, my father convinced my grandfather to keep me in the family somehow. I did not know what kind of deal was struck though until I was nine, but by then it was too late though."

"What deal was it?" said Berserker sounding very interested in my story was now staring directly at me in the eyes. Thankfully, she did not see me clenching my fist. It was one of the few things I did not want to talk about... I kind of hoped that Berserker did not ask since I just started blabing without thinking.

"I was sent out…." I said barely holding in myself together. Just remebering makes me want to yell loudly!

"Hmm?" Berserker took her eyes off the father and son to look at me as I took a deep breath.

"In order for me to be included in the King Family by my bastard of a grandfather , I had to survive in the wilderness for a week. I was to have no supplies, just the clothes on my back and the little bit of magic I knew."

"…sounds a lot like my training." Berserker murmured.

"What training?"

"Nothing…Mother just sent me out in the forest nearby and was forced to stay for a month due the bounded field she put over it." Berserker said like it was nothing and shook her head making her ponytail shake side to side."Mother told me it was so I could catch up to Father's ability level."

"Your Father must be a strong individual." I said wondering what kind of person Berserker's father was. Perhaps some kind of warrior king?

"Of course Father is!" Berserker huffed with pride."But I am even more skillful and powerful!"

"I have no doubt about that, Berserker." Once and awhile it is not bad to feed Berserker's pride. Put it out though if it starts to get in the way though. But, her confidence is inspiring as well; it is almost like we have already won the war.

"Now, le-," stopping in the middle of her speech Berserker suddenly armors up and draws her sword!

"What are you-"

Instantly, Berserker dashes in front of me and I see a black light come toward us! Berserker's sword appeared to vanish as she makes repeated slashes at the air until the light stops. The cut lights turn into a shower of black speckles. Did we just get shot at?

"I told you Lancer that the Berserker would block everything." a voice happily speaks out

"Tch, Our walking tin can would not be a hero if he could not block that," A much more eager voice ringed out. "Your shots were slower than a turtle though, Master."

With Berserker still in front of me I stood up from my seat and peered over her (without trying to hard) to see who shot at us. The one who jumped out at me the most was the black armored man with black hair standing several yards away with a small smile on his face. The black armor he was wearing looked battered and scratched but, like a proud warrior that has experienced countless battles each mark or scar made it more fierce looking telling the world to try and break it. There also seemed to be repairs and modifications here and there as some of the armor like the gauntlets seemed much newer and had a small hole on the top of them and some outing that seemed to end at the enlarged shoulder guards. A hidden blade and storage perhaps? It could not be, because of the black steel hand bow he was holding. It had no string to be pulled back, no ammo appeared to be there, only a dark purple gem was held in place at the end of the hand bow. Could he have shot us with that?

His companion that is squatted on the brick wall while holding a red lance lazily on his shoulders was no doubt, a Servant. The pressure of a beast finding worthy prey was shot at us making me feel like a cornered rabbit, his red eyes seemed to hold more interest in Berserker than me though. He wore a tight blue suit that seemed to not able to put up with a strength of a blade but more like it was made that way for speed then protection. He had blue hair that was long enough to be tied into a small ponytail.

"You look like you're wondering why we're here, boy," the blue haired man spoke up, dropping from his sitting point. "You do know that this is war right?"

"I do, but why would you attack us in midday," I asked taking a few steps back cautiously grabbing the case that contained my weapon that layed next to the bench." Don't the rules state that you have to wait until sundown in order to fight to avoid common people being involved?"

The black haired man shook his head with a small laugh, "Obviously they must have misled me with your record, Iron Knight. Have you not taken a look at your surroundings?"

Slowly, I took a look around the park and I saw not a person in sight. They must of put up a Bounded Field to send people away while Berserker and I were distracted with each other!

The armored man continued and was spreading his arms out like a prophet," If there is no one around it is fair game. A fatal mistake Iron Knight."

This guy knows a lot about me apparently, just who is he? Perhaps he is one of the Masters for the Einzberns?

"You seem to know a lot about me, Blackie, just who are you?"

"Tch, I hate when they ask that," I heard the black armored man murmur as he looked to the ground and slightly to the side as if I just took away his candy before looking back at me. " …My name is Chasseur du Lac."

"du Lac?" I asked surprised "You mean-"

"Yes," Chasseur cut me off. "I am the descendant of that shamed knight…"

Suddenly I felt anger burn in my mind coming from my connection with Berserker. Why is she so angry? This guy has not even tried to strike a convosation with her.

"Keith…I am not waiting any longer, let's just kill them and move on!" Berserker started charging toward the descendant of the Knight of the Lake only to be blocked suddenly by the blue haired man! I did not even see him move! Most likely on instinct, the black knight jumped out of the way as Lancer thrust his spear forward at Berserker causing her to twist awkwardly to avoid. The idiot deserves the near impalement after rushing in like that. Is she that desperate to kill Chasseur?

Lancer continues to push Berserker back, barely giving her time to block and evade. While Berserker was able to block it was only a certain amount of time until she messed up. I see why Lancer class servants are considered the fastest now; I can barely see the thrust of his spear! I don't know how Berserker can manage to keep up with him! Perhaps it is due to her Instinct skill?

Suddenly, Berserker's sword was flung high in the air crashing deep into the green grass a couple feet away after Lancer forced it away from her hands! With a sneer filled with bloodlust Lancer thrust his blood red spear for the finishing blow only to have Berserker catch the shaft with one hand! Crouching slightly to build power in her other hand, Berserker jabbed her fist straight into Lancer's gut sending him straight into the playground destroying the slide and the monkey bars with his body. Seemly stunned by the blow, Lancer slowly stood up with his spear lying at Berserker's feet.

"I thought you knights only fought politely with your swords?" Lancer asked with a somewhat surprised yet amused tone." What's with the brutish treatment?"

Berserker only snorted in response," I'll punch, kick, and bite to destroy my enemies Lancer. My blade is just one way for me to kill you!"

"Oho, a warrior after my own heart!" The red eyes of Lancer filled up with an excitement that probably matched Berserker's own I felt in my mind." Too bad we have to kill each other Berserker, I would have loved fight you all day and have a drink with you later."

"Heh, funny I was thinking the same thing," Berserker said after picking up her two handed sword in one hand and Lancer's spear in another before tossing it back to its owner who caught it."Take your spear lancer, as it would be dull to kill someone like you while disarmed!"

"You better not regret this Berserker!" Lancer howled like a beast charging toward Berserker once more after twirling the spear skillfully several times.

"Would you like that on your coffin Lancer?!" Berserker charged like a hungry wolf ready to consume it's freshly killed prey while surrounded by a red aura.

Before I could watch more of this amazing fight though I felt an immense pressure close to me! Turning to my left, I felt one of those light arrows barely nick my cheek. Feeling the paper like cut, I turned toward the source.

"You should be paying attention to me, Keith King." The Black Knight called out standing nearby one of the park trees about three yards away. This is going to be rough… quickly picking up my case that held my gauntlets I tore it open like it was paper thanks to Reinforcement and put the red weapons on. The whole time that my enemy could have been shooting me with his handbow but doesn't, instead he has a distasteful look on his face. Only once I had my weapons on he started to shoot at me once more.

Running to the right, I avoid the shots that destroy the metal bench that Berserker and I were sitting on tearing it to damn it! There goes our stuff again! Suddenly, a black light appears before me causing me to slid like a baseball player in order to avoid it. It is going to be a pain in the ass to get close to this guy especially since I don't know what that gem of his hand bow runs on. His magic? The surrounding air or sunlight? I need to be cautious but I need to figure out how to get close as well….this is going to be tough. Wait a moment! I remember one thing that might work; It always worked on familiars and such when I was on the job!

Dodging several more shots of light by sliding once more, I grabbed a rock that fixed nicely in my palm , I rolled to the right as a few shoots hit the ground making small craters in their wake. The sun seems to be gone as I see two shadows over me, Berserker and Lancer were fight right over me! The clanging of metal meets my ears as I try to get away. Berserker seemed slightly beaten having several small dents in her armor and had taken her helmet off most likely an effort to track Lancer better and had a long cut down her cheek a one across the front of her fore head and a black bruise on the other as a reward for this action . Lancer was looking somewhat worn down as well having a broken nose from one of Berserker's punches and one of his shoulder guards were knocked off while the other was distorted and bent. He seemed to be favoring his right hand more then earlier as well due to him not switching hands as often as he did earlier.

" _Berserker, get this fight away from me!"_ I thought out barely dodging one of Lancer's feet that might have crushed my skull if it connected.

" _Why the hell did you get so close, you fool?!"_ Berserker blocked a thrust from the red spear and took a step forward and swung her sword in a wide arc to put more pressure on Lancer making him take a few steps back. Slowly I had a larger opening to slowly work my way out before the opening was closed once more since Berserker was forced back.

" _I am getting shot out there! You really expect me to know where I am going!?"_

" _You're soft; you should always pay attention to the battlefield no matter what happens. Are even sure you should even be here?"_

" _Shut up! You're just a glutton that eating away my money!"_ I mentally screamed back in frustration not able to get up or roll without getting impaled, stabbed, or stomped on.

" _You're my head cook, that's your problem, not mine!"_ An instant later I felt someone foot kicks hard me on the right side of my stomach causing me to roll down a steep hill. Did Berserker just kick me down a hill? Ugh, whatever I am glad to be out of that mess at the very least.

Standing up holding my right side, I realize that Chasseur had moved closer to my location putting him about a yard closer to me but somehow he seems to have not noticed me yet a because of the brawl Lancer and Berserker were having above me had most of his attention still. I also noticed that I somehow managed to hold on to the rock too. Ignoring the thought of also watching the fight as well I begin to work my magic. I hope this technique I made a couple years ago works…. I begin charging magic into the stone so much that it starts to glow red… just five seconds…

5…

Chasseur manages to see me.

4….

He starts to raise the black hand bow to take aim, his old armor clinking as he moves.

3…

In my ears I hear Berserker and Lancer roar as their weapons meet once more.

2…

Having taken proper aim, Chasseur makes a smirk that shows he thinks he's got me cornered.

1…

Just as he is about to fire his black light thing, I make a similar smirk making him pause for just a moment. That one moment is all I needed. The stone is now a bright orange as it is almost ready to implode.

NOW!

"Say hello to my little friend, Blackie!" I yell as throw the stone with reinforcement making it as fast as a speeding bullet. Chasseur barely has time to put down the bow and take a step before the stone hits a least a foot away from causing a small explosion and sheering sound that follow it, along with the dirt and rock thrown with the explosion causes him enough physical pain to drop his bow and cover his ears while taking some dirt into his unprotected face. This is the best chance I have subdue him!

I charge ahead using reinforcement and catch Chasseur just as he was about to recover and reach for the bow. A stone must have hit him pretty as his forehead as it was bleeding pretty good and several other parts were covered some dirt or were bleeding from small cuts but his armor must be really well made as it was only damaged in small areas in the chest most likely due the age of the armor. The newer parts of the armor such as the entire arms, shoulders and parts of the lower leg only had the black metal scratched! But I bet the flesh inside is not feeling that great though! I throw a right hook toward the right side of the body aiming at the kidneys making the Black Knight stumble to the left as my left hand grabs his left wrist in order to hold him in place as make a round house kick to the right side of his head. Hitting its mark he falls like a sack of bricks with his eyes closed. That was too easy….I take a deep breath and stare for a few seconds to make sure he was really out before I turned away and walk several feet away, now to see how I can help Berserker with Lancer and then we can-

Suddenly, I felt something grab and hold tight to my right wrist from behind me -what the hell?! Whatever it was pulled me to my back before something hard connects with my rib cage! Groaning in pain I see that Chasseur is still awake and he does not seem happy considering that he has his boot on my chest! Trying to move free, I move my right hand toward me only find out it stuck stiff in the air by thick yet small linked metal chain coming from the small hole in the right hand of the armor saw early that seemed to end in shoulder guard!

"It would seem that we both have underestimated each other." Said Chasseur as he pointed his hand bow toward my head. "But I have won out in the end, though I have one question before I kill you…"

"W-what is it?" If I can at least keep this guy talking long maybe I can figure a way out.

"Why didn't you kill me while I played dead? If you truly are a Master in this war you should have took the chance to finish me."

"I refuse to kill and spill unnecessary blood. I thought you were out like a light so thought it would be better to leave you there."

Chasseur green eyes lit up in surprise for an instant and a frown was formed on his lips," You're a bigger fool then I was told, King. Did you honestly think you could leave me here counting sheep and not come after you when I awoke?"

Looking straight into his eyes I spoke honestly," …Yes."

Chasseur shook his head as if he was talking to a child and that child told a stupid joke. "Humans kill each other for their beliefs. That is why we have wars. In a war like the Holy Grail War where wishes and ideals are granted in exchange for life and blood is a necessity."

"Tell me Chasseur du Lac… do you have family?"

"No, I don't… not anymore." He growled back.

"If you did wouldn't they be sad if you died? I have protected all kinds of people sometimes though the clients don't make it or something else happens afterward," I say as I looked at my chained right gauntlet hand as it hangs tight in the air feeling it pulled to the farthest to can go." I have seen too much death of both of people I know and took too many the lives of others that need to feed or protect others as well. That is why I have determined that every life is precious not matter how pure or how dark it is."

Chasseur takes a few seconds to process the information I gave him. Then he does something I did not expect.

He started laughing…he was laughing so hard that his entire frame shook causing the chain that held my arm to be pulled up and down painfully.

"Every life is precious?" The Black Knight was barely able to speak due to how hard he was laughing." We of the human race are nothing more than cruel and hungry beast that cannibalizes ourselves just so we can feel good about ourselves and you call us precious? That's the best joke I have ever heard!"

"I don't expect you understand," I scowl at him. "But maybe someday you wi-"

"That day will never come, Keith King," Chasseur interrupted as he aligned his bow once more as he calmed himself after shaking with mirth." And if it did you won't be alive to see it."

Turning my head I saw Berserker trying her best to shake off Lancer and make her way toward me, but Lancer was doing well to hold her off, strangely though there is a worried look on her face. Never thought I would see such a face on Berserker…

 _Looks like she wants to save her head cook…Sorry Berserker…hopefully you can find a better Master then this "softy" before you disappear. Though, I do wish I could have figured that strange feeling out…._

Before the arrow could be shot a loud crack similar to a gunshot was heard, an instant later Chasseur's hand bow split into a million shards. Chasseur's Left fingers were all bent in odd angles and his hand seemed to meet his wrist creating a very unpleasant image. More sounds similar to the earlier one are heard before Lancer appears in front of his Master and skillfully blocks all the bullets with his spear. Chasseur himself screams in agony, freeing me from his foot and loosing the chain which I pulled off and made a small distance away where Berserker joined me.

Taking a look at me making sure that I had no fatal wounds, Berserker spoke in a low tone as she placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed hard enough that my flesh felt like it was going to fall off," After we are done here Keith we are going to have words. **Got it?** "

Unable to defend myself at all I could say was a hesitant and painful, " Y-yes, loud and clear."

"Hmhmhm, not bad at all Lancer of White," a voice spoke out. The voice was femine but contained a confidence that many would envy to have." I am surprised that you are able to deflect my bullets."

Landing a good distance from Chasseur and Lancer was a woman with long black hair that reached close to her hips, and had red eyes like saber but held a certain kind of defiance that I could not comprehend. She seemed to be wearing an black European officers uniform with white gloves and a red cape that while might have looked ridiculous on with what she was wearing but it gave off a look of elegance, that it naturally fit there regardless of what anyone else thought of it . At the side of her left hip there was a katana, while a matchlock rifle gun was held in her right hand serving as an arm rest as she stood up.

"You there, are you Keith King?" The woman asked without even looking at us keeping her red eyes and gun on Lancer and his Master .

"Yes but, who are you?" my question causes the woman to smirk dangerously and put both Berserker and Lancer on guard.

"As much as I would love to give it to you , my "Master" Eri has begged me not to," the woman said waving her left hand nonchalantly." Just call me Archer for now, Kei-Kei."

"Kei-Kei? ...Wait, are you calling me a monkey?!" I asked while Berserker snorted to keep in a laugh.

Archer took a quick at both me and Berserker," You may not look like a monkey but you do screech like one I think it suits you well. Hm…Osuushi seems to fit your servant well."

"What was that?! You dare compare me to common cattle?!" Berserker yelled out as I could barely hold back my laughter before she punched me in the shoulder making me grimace in pain at the most likely bruise that would appear later.

"If you actually tried to protect your master. Osuushi, instead of rampaging about," Archer said using her empty hand to point at herself," I would not have to step in."

Berserker looked at me for a few seconds with an expression that said "I blame you for this!" before returning her eyes to Lancer, her sword at the ready.

"Hey lady," Lancer said sounding somewhat displeased before he popped his nose black into place with a pained look." As pretty as you look, you interrupted something good so why don't sit down and-"

"Silence Inu, when did I give you permission to speak to me?" Archer's eyes glare at Lancer who really did not seem to like the nickname he just received.

"Y-you b-"Lancer said before someone else interrupted him.

"I believe this farce has gone on long enough," a familiar voice suddenly speaks out from atop the hill I rolled awhile go." I thought I told you to bring my grandson and his Servant to me alive, not dead Chasseur."

Chasseur could only moan in agony before a pink flower patterned light appeared before taking him away. Lancer though was not taken most likely to defend against Berserker and Archer in case one of them decided to attack.

Turning that way I saw somebody I really, really did not want to see again.

Wearing a dark green business suit with black pants that seemed to barely hold his heavily muscled body and his white hair combed like a perfect gentleman stood my grandfather, Iomann. His white mustache was well trimmed and seemed to follow his mouth as he moved his lips into a small smile.

"Why are you here, geezer?" I hissed out trying to hold back my anger.

"Is it wrong to want to see my grandson?" he said in mock surprise while pressing his hand to chest as if he is about to have a heart attack. Too bad it was not a real one…

"Not when you just had somebody try to capture me!" I yell taking a step forward.

"Please understand dear child it was in your best interest," My grandfather said politely "Hanging around such vermin from the Clock Tower would be such a waste of talent."

Hearing an unladylike snort, I turned in time to see Archer narrowed her eyes at the label that her Master, who did not seem to be present at the current time, received. Perhaps she and her Master get along each other well?

Besides coming from the one that threw his only grandchild into the wilderness when he was only nine now seemed completely … **stupid** when he said " I dishonored the King name" back in the day.

" _Don't do anything stupid Keith,"_ I heard Berserker say in my head in a tone of warning as I took a step toward my grandfather. _" I do not wish to have this woman to try to show me up again."_

Taking Berserker's warning to heart I calm myself before I charged toward the man again. Lancer, who seemed to hold much love for my grandfather either, looked disappointed that I did not attempt to charge at the bag of dust before focusing again at Archer and Berserker once more. I don't think Lancer will make a move unless something sets him off.

"That's rich coming from someone like you, why are in this war anyway when you aren't even a Master? Run along before your back gives out old man."

"Oho, but I am a Master my dear boy." He raised his left hand where I managed to make out a Command Spell on his hand. Great… so he is a Master as well. The good thing is I now have an excuse to punch him. But… unfortunately, there has never been a peep about my grandfather's physical power in battle but he looks like he could rip steel with his bare hands without magic compared to me who was decently built for someone my age. Magic wise is a same story too, the King Family focuses on the strengthening of our bodies using a variety of magic and other techniques .With the knowledge I have about my skills in magic being the very, very basic compared to his… the possibility of me defeating him by myself is almost completely zero.

" My Servant is currently occupied with preparations so I came here with someone who has been dying to meet you with her own Servant as escort." The old man continued in a business like attitude.

"Who are you talking about?" I don't know who it could perhaps an old client or one of my grandfather's friends? It could also be a trap as well to make us raise our guards too much in one area… just to check…

" _Berserker, do you sense anymore Servants besides the ones I can see?"_ I asked in my mind as I was unable to sense magic or Servants for that matter.

"… _There is one Keith; the geezer is not lying unless that brat is in hiding around here." Berserker answered back slowly as if in thought." But, this feeling I get from this Servant is….familiar….could it be?"_

" _What? Could be what_?" I asked back somewhat desperate. Berserker was acting weird, her shoulder plates trembling and across the link we had I felt a deep, deep rage along with a small bit of happiness. Before I could try asking again, Berserker broke our link and stared up the hill with a murderous smile and her red eyes glowing as if trying to destroy the hill covering the Servant's appearance. The way she is acting now is making me extremely nervous…

Without knowing how, as my attention was focused on Berserker, a beautiful woman that looked like an angel appeared before my eyes next to my grandfather. Her hair was white and long, not as long as Archer's which was far longer, that reached to her shoulder blades. Height wise she was probably about five foot four making her slightly taller than Berserker. Her body no imperfections, it was akin of that of a perfect model. The clothes she wore consisted of a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a black ribbon on her decently sized chest, a white skirt, thigh high black boots with black tights. Her eyes were like fragile rubies as they shimmered as she caught me in her sights. An Einzbern homunculus? I do not know any Einzberns except the ones who tried to hunt me down because of my father's "mistake".

My Grandfather acted like a noble knight introducing a princess by slightly bowing and elegantly started to introduce her," Allow me to present Emilia von Einzbern, the creation of using the blood and hair of a missing and very important homunculus. She is also destined to become your wife, my dear boy."

"Wha…?"As soon as the word "wife" his wrinkled old lips, my mind went blank for a few seconds and my words that before I stared by at the lady associated with the word before she turned as red as tomato, covered her face with her hands, and ran behind the hill. What the hell?! I should be the one who should be running lady! While I thought I would not be as surprised about the fact that my snake of a grandfather was basically using me to gain something the fact that he was forcing me into a marriage was still very shocking. Berserker herself had no reaction to the announcement just stared at the hillside as if it never happened. But once Emilia came back shyly hiding behind somebody did Berserker react by taking a step forward and her eyes shining even brighter then the time at the onsen.

I was very surprised. Wearing a black suit with a dark blue undershirt and tie stepped out the mirror image of Berserker! But the aura that this copy was giving off was completely different then Berserker. It was like a proud lion's gaze regarding it's pride... just the feeling it was making me struck with awe. If I could dare to take a guess this person most likely is a great person! The face of this person was elegant with green eyes and white skin and had a thin yet somewhat muscular appearance. Considering everything and what Berserker told me, this person has to be a Servant there is no way that a normal human can carry themselves this way. A very stern look was kept on his face as he stared down at Berserker with his Master hiding behind him and nervously staring at me while still red faced.

Suddenly, with the grass she was standing on being shredded away by the force while also blowing me off my feet, Berserker jumped high in the air and descended toward her twin image with her two handed sword over her head. The thing I could do is watch as the other blond Servant pushed his Master out the way and changed into a blue…battledress with while steel gauntlets, boots and armor appeared as well?! Wait, he is a girl too?!

" **FATHER!"** came a blood thirsty scream from Berserker as she descended onto her lookalike.

Wait…did she just say….father? This girl who looks to be as old as me, is Berserker's father that she was talking so passionately about earlier?

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I whispered as the supposed "father" and "son" started their fight.

As I witness the battle in front of my eyes, I once more heard gunshots and the clinking of metal once more.

* * *

 _ **Trans help:**_

 _ **Kei-Kei: sounds a monkey makes**_

 _ **Inu: Dog in Japanese**_

 _ **Osuushi: Bull in Japanese**_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... sorry everyone but I have to make this into two parts or else I would never get this out since it would be over 10,000 words most likely. There are a lot of charcter that will introduced this chapter so it makes it kind of long. Anyways Archer's nicknaming was kind of hard to do but it was kind of fun to do. A good amount of people should know who Lancer is. Orginally before I started this I was going to have a certain other Lancer that knows this Lancer really well instead of Archer but this sounded a lot better, since Archer has more infomation on her noble phatansm then Lancer who is one of the newest Servants. Also if you are wondering who Keith met in that café here is a hint: he is quite a funny guy by another author! You'll actually see him in the crossover I am planning!**

 **Anways since I have a lot of work do and have to wake up early so I will do reviews and the Servant and OC Masters bios on Monday when I have more time and focus on explaining a few things. So if you review now till Monday I will answer your questions! Also thanks to all those who reviewed, followed , and faved this story! I really am thankful for it!**

 **Anyways for Innocent Monster I plan on discountining it instead *drum roll* coming in 2016 Innocent Monster : Rebirth a Fire Emblem Fates fanfic! It won't be realeased right away since I have play the game in order to find out more about the characters and stuff but once I do I will start on the first chapter! Sad to say, I felt that there was too many Fire emblem awakening SI fanfics so I hope so fresh ground will help me write a better one! I did think of A Fate/Zero/Stay night SI but not sure if want to do it with the Defiant Ones going on still. Perhaps when I need a break I will do it?**

 **Onward to this Fate x Fire emblem crossover fic I have planned. This fic will include characters from RoseWarden's Cycle, Silverbug28's** **Genderbent Emperors and Gallivanting Eccentrics, SaberAoi's FateExtra: The World Only SERAPH Knows! The characters I will be included from Innocent Monster/ Prototype ( The first one I wrote) and The Defiant Ones:**

 **King Keith**

 **Keith King**

 **?**

 **Lancer of White (That blue tights dog guy)**

 **Berserker of Black (Mordred)**

 **Lissa**

 **?**

 **RoseWarden**

 **Robin**

 **Anna**

 **Saber?**

 **Rider?**

 **?**

 **Sliverbug28**

 **Dante**

 **Saber (Nero Claudius)**

 **SaberAoi**

 **Mahiro Ishida**

 **Saber (King Arthur)**

 **Canon Charcters**

 **Nerco-Arcs**

 **Lots of Anna's Sisters**

 **Risen**

 **? (Secert for now)**

 **OCs for this story**

 **Magical Momo**

 **?**

 **Rating: M for mature!**

 **Preview: (Rough draft/outline may change before the final product!)**

 **Keith: So wait you mean to say is due these "spirals" in space and time that we are stuck in this "Outrealm" for now?**

 **Non-Cycle Anna: I am terribly sorry, but honestly Space and Time don't care about money so you're stuck here for now! Please spend your money and make us rich while you wait!**

* * *

 **Nero: Praetor… please stop throwing money at that red haired woman. I do not think your actions will receive any "interest".**

 **Dante: A man can dream right?!**

 **Mahiro: …I doubt that dream will come true…**

* * *

**Robin: I believe I know you…are sure you don't know me?**

 **Lancer of White: I think I would know a pretty lady such as yourself.**

 **Robin: …!**

 **Lissa: Robin is turning a funny color!**

 **Robin: It is uh just the heat… don't worry about it ehehe…. sigh**

* * *

 **?: The plan to lure them in worked well….but I did not expect an existence like myself…Grima I believe… to come here as well. No matter… once I reach my full power even a existence such as her will pale in comparison to me! Just you wait…soon the one true King will desend and unite all the worlds and create the perfect Hellish paradise!**

 **This is all I will give you guys for now! Look forward the bios!**


	4. Bios ver 2

**The Defiant Ones: Master and Servant Bios Ver. 2**

 **Information Known so far**.

 **Keith King**

Nicknames:, Ginger (by Dante), Iron Knight, Kei-Kei(by Archer of Black)

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 190 pounds

Birthday: Oct 19

Gender: Male

Hair: Dark Red

Eyes: Brown

Likes: Cheap prices, Helping others, Fair fights, Cooking, Jokes

Dislikes: High prices, His Grandfather, Being used by others, Killing needlessly, Ghosts, Scary Movies

Natural Enemy: Chasseur du Lac, Iomann King, ?

Family: Curagh King (Father) Lasta King (Mother) Iomann King (Grandfather)

Talents: Thinking Quick, Art Apperication

 **Servant: Berserker of Black**

 **Berserker of Black**

Nicknames: Ugh (by Dante) Osuushi (By Archer of Black)

True Name: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Gender: Female

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Red

Height: 5' 1"

Weight: 92.5 pounds

Likes: Her Master's cooking, Victory, Glory,This era's food, Watching a certain anime (read chapter 2), Her Father

Dislikes: Her Mother, Her Father, being called a girl, Fast food, Defeat, Being disregarded, Abasement

Natural Enemy: Saber of White, Archer of Black

Family: Saber of White (Father)

Talents: Surprise Attack

 **Stats:**

Strength: A+

Endurance: A+

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: E

N. Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

Mad Enhancement: C

Personal skills:

Riding: D*(B)

Battle Continuation: B

Magic Resistance: B

Prana Burst: A

Instinct: C _ **-**(B)**_

Charisma: E _ ***(C-)**_

 _ ***- Lowered due to Mad Enhancement**_

 _ ****Lowered to keep complicated thoughts and retain personality**_

 _Noble Phantasm(s):_

 _Secret of Pedigree: C Anti Unit (Self)_

?- C

?- A+

 **Assassin of White**

True Name: Unknown

Gender: female

Birthday: Unknown

Hair: Unknown

Eyes: Unknown

Height: 4 "11"

Weight: 99. Lbs

Likes: Her Mother (Master), her toys, warm beds

Dislikes: Being scolded by her Mother, The world, bullies

Talents: Dissection

Natural Enemy:?

 **Stats:**

Strength: C

Endurance: ?

Agility: A+

Mana : ?

Luck: ?

N. Phantasm: C+

Class Skills:

Presence Concealment: A+

Personal Skills:

?: A

?: C

Information Erasure: B

Surgical Procedure: E

Noble Phantasms:

?: ? ?-?

?: Barrier –C

Master:?

 **Name: Chasseur du Lac**

Gender: Male

Nicknames: Blackie (Keith King), Black Knight

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 154 lb

Birthday: Feb 15

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Likes: Hunting, Doing what he wants, ?

Dislikes: Chivalry, Talking about himself, ?

Natural Enemy: Knights of The Round Table, Keith King

Family: Lancelot (Ancestor), Galahad (Ancestor?)

 **Servant: Lancer of White**

 **Lancer of White**

True Name: Unknown

Gender: Male

Brithday: Unknown

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Red

Height: 6'

Weight: 154 lb

Likes: Women with Strong Will, Irrational Promises

Dislikes: Devious Methods, Betrayal

Natural Enemy: Iomann King, ?

 **Stats:**

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: D (What the…?)

N. Phantasm: ?

 **Class Skills:**

Magic Resistance: C

Personal Skills:

Battle Continuation: A

?: C

Divinity: B

?:B

Protection from Arrows: B

Noble Phantasm:

?

?

 **Master: Chasseur Du Lac**

 **Archer of Black**

True Name: Unknown

Gender: Female

Nicknames: ?

Brithday: Unknown

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red

Height: 5'

Weight: 85.9 lbs

Likes: Assigning Nicknames, ?

Dislikes: ?

Natural: Enemy: ?

 **Stats:**

Strengh: C+ (B+)

Endurance: C+(A+)

Agility: B+(A+)

Mana: D+ ( B+)

Luck: B+ ( A++)

N. Phantasm: ?

 **()- Stats if her Master was healthy**

 **Class Skills:**

Independent Action: B

Magic Resistance: C (B)

Personal Skills:

Military Tactics: B

Charisma: ?

?: A

?: A

Noble Phantasm(s):

?

?

 **Master: Erika Tohsaka**

 **Iomann King**

Height: 6' 5"

Weight: 178 lbs

Birthday: January 31

Eyes: Green

Hair: White

Likes: Gaining Power, ?,

Dislikes: Rudeness, Plans Falling apart, Keith's Mother

Talents: Planning ahead

Natural Enemy: Lasta King, Lancer of White

Family: Curagh King (Son) Lasta King (Daughter-in-law) Keith King (Grandson)

 **Servant: Caster of White**

 **Emilia Von Einzbern**

Height 5' 4"

Weight:?

Birthday: December 24

Eyes: Red

Hair: White

Likes: Keith King, Talking with her Servant Saber, Dressing up

Dislikes: ?

Talents: ?

Natural Enemy: ?

Family: Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern (Ancestor) Jubstacheit von Einzbern ( Grandfather), ?, ?

 **Servant: Saber of White**

 **Saber of White**

Height: 5' 1"

Weight: 92.5 pounds

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blond

Likes: Well structured meals, stuffed animals

Dislikes: Badly structured meals, dressing up too much

Talents: Gymnastic Exercise, secretly good in all kinds of Gambling

Natural Enemy: Perverted old men, ?

Family: Berserker of Black (child)

 **Stats:**

Strength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: A

Luck: A

: A++

Class Skills

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: B

Personal Skills

Charisma: B

Instinct: A

Mana Burst: A

Noble Phantasm(s)

? ? A++

? Anti-Unit C

 **Lucy Arthurs**

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 150 lbs

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Likes: Dressing herself and others up in men's clothing, Fried Food, Booze, Music

Dislikes: Goose Chases, People who aren't true to themselves, ?

Talents: Skeet Shooting, Tracking

Natural Enemy: ?

Family: Unknown

Servant: Saber of Black

 **Emil ?**

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: ?

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Trolling, ?

Dislikes: High places, ?

Talents: Being Hardheaded

Natural enemy: Assassin of White

Family: Einzbern?

 **Servant: Rider of Black**

 **(Special thanks to SaberAoi for ideas on certain things on this OC!)**

 **Saber of Black**

Nicknames: ?

True Name: ?

Birthday: Unknown

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 176 lbs

Hair: Sliver-grey

Eyes: Green

Likes:?

Dislikes: ?

Talents: ?

 **Stats:**

Strength: B+

Endurance: A+

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

N. Phantasm:?

 **Class Skills:**

Magic Resistance: ?

Riding:?

 **Personal Skills:**

? :C-

Disengage: A

?: A

 **Noble Phantasm(s):**

?- ?A+

?-?

?- ?- N/A

 **Master: Lucy Arts**

 **Rider of Black**

Nicknames: ?

True Name: ?

Birthday: Unknown

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 123 lbs

Likes: ?

Dislikes: ?

Talents: ?

Natural Enemy: none

 **Stats:**

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: A+

N. Phantasm: C

 **Class Skills:**

Magic Resistance: D

Riding: A+

 **Personal Skills:**

Mad Echancement?: D

?: C-

Independent Action: B

 **Noble Phantasm(s):**

? Anti-Army:B+

?

?

?

 **Master: Emil ?**

 **Rider of White:**

Nicknames: Queen of Victory,?

True Name: Boudicca

Birthday: Unknown

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 136 lbs

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Britannia, Relationships, Tasty Lunches, Spoiling her "children" ( Saber of White, Berserker of Black, other servants belonging to Britannia or the Isle of Britian)

Dislikes: Rome

Talents: Cooking, ?

Natural Enemy: Rome, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, ?

 **Stats:**

Strength: C

Endurance: B+

Agility: C

Mana: D

Luck: D

N. Phantasm: B+

 **Class Skills**

Riding: A

Magic Resistance: D

 **Personal Skills:**

Oath to the Goddess: B

Battle Continuation: A

 **Noble Phantasm(s):**

Sword of Boudicca: Anti-Unit-?

Chariot of Boudicca: Anti-Army- B+

 **Master: Unknown**

* * *

 **A/N: Well here is your winner. It was a pretty close one as well. Boudicca barely won against the other two with just one Vote. Anyway while I have a vacation form school for now work is keeping me so busy I was surprised I managed to finish editing the bios! Things should (hopefully) calm down in early January so I will be able to work on it more than. In order to show I am working on the crossover I have decided to give you a sample of the first chapter. Please look it on my profile or under the fire emblem/ fate stay night crossover section! it's titled Carnival Fantasm!**

* * *

 **Response to reviews on chapter 3 part 2:**

 **Sliverbug28:**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! Also thanks for the editing a good part of it as well! Oh, so you managed to notice that about the servants I introduced? I like keeping secrets in this story especially if it keeps people like you guessing. That is the one thing Type-Moon manages to pull off well with it's Servants they pump out so I try to keep it in this story. Well… for Emil I actually got ideas form SaberAoi so be more impressed with him not me! Although Emil does look similar to a character Keith would love to grab by the collar, hang him in the air, and watch Berserker try to hit him with her sword lol! Hopefully though, they won't kill each other before the fights start escalate…. Anyway, Comedy is a great part of the story it helps make the tension not so much the focus point hence Emil and Lucy who helped lessen it in some degree but there has to be a balance in order to make the story keep its course.**

 **Hmm I didn't know that about copyrights….I'll have to be more careful. It was a onetime thing on the music though but I still prefer to put the disclaimer. Shows I respect the original authors and all that which I truly do form the bottom of my heart.**

 **King0fP0wers:**

 **Yeah I did think about putting Ozymandias ( or** **Ramesses the Great for some people)** **in for Rider but decided not to for several reasons. One reason is why I know a good bit about him in history and lore his personality and power was hard for me to guess and put in the story. Sure he has that Gilgamesh attitude but there is some differences and I didn't want get it wrong and not accurately portray him. So, sorry about that. I still find it interesting he has an Egyptian passport in modern times though.**

 **RoseWarden:**

 **Yes I suppose you could say Iomann King is Zouken's replacement for this AU story. Their similarities scare me how alike they are. Also thanks for the help with Morgana, she was hard to flash out. I enjoyed how she turned out though. A prefect plotting witch to overthrow her brother who doesn't car how low she has to stoop in order to accpomlish it. Keith and Berserker similarity is one of the reasons they get along I think. Although it does seem to hinder them perhaps….**

 **Hmm, who knows she may be she may not be part of that era. Lucy is based off a friend of mine, Francis Drake and a renegade Master made by Sliverbug28 so she better be badass or she wouldn't be Lucy. Looks like you're right about the Saber thing. Yeah Lucy and Keith are good companions so expect a lot of good stuff to come form that relationship they have.**

 **Axel the Moon:**

 **Your vote was heard oh my reviewer so fear not!**

 **Raiden312:**

 **Wow, didn't expect a review form you a welcomed surprise!**

 **Thank you for words. Yeah it's easier I noticed if you stick to at least two characters you can keep a good amount of detail to the story. At least for me it works like that.**

 **I hope I hold true to your expectations on that story.**

 **XxSaberAoixX:**

 **Did you really have call me old man lol? Oh well, I more wise I suppose. But glad you enjoyed the story nevertheless. Yes that OC is similar to a certain someone's talent….wonder whose?**


	5. Royal Flush part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series. That right belongs to Type-Moon. Oh except all the OCs.**

 **The Defiant Ones**

 **Chapter 3 part 2 (Final): Family Reunion**

I charged toward Iomann, my Grandfather, hoping that he would let down his guard as I attacked with a right hook only for to be blocked by him raising his arm. Before I could try to attack once more I got punched in the gut hard. I had to describe it, it would be a light rail because it came unexpected and from nowhere. How is he so fast?

Gasping for air in my lungs, Iomann watched, his pose standing tall and undefiled. As if saying, "Seriously Sonny?" Let's see how likes this then!

Without making an effort to dodge, Gramps took a punch straight form my left hand Reinforced to the limit then the right hand, then the left, then the right some more! Alternating between both fists, my grandfather stood like one those punching clowns that stand back up after being hit I had as a kid. But after thirty seconds of continualiously doing it, Gramps decided to strike back. Hard.

Grabbing both my hands, Iomann swung me like a windmill at full speed before throwing into several of the park's trees and finally crashing into a small building. Being stunned I had a hard time getting up and standing at my full height, I spat out a bit of blood and felt something snap and crackle in my chest. Several broken ribs, at most three I think. Perhaps I should have planned before charging in. Then again I am not a tactician; I go right in with instinct. Not a good thing to have at this time. Could he be using some of our family's magic?

"Give it up, Keith," My Granfather said as if lamenting this situation. Perhaps he was after all since I need to start the next line of the King line before I expire. " You, barely know any proficient magic could not hope to defeat me."

"One…thing you should know about me Gramps," I rasped out grabbing one of the pipes that was filled with something I don't to say and don't want to crash into anytime soon again. "Is that I don't give up easily."

Just three seconds…

"Just like your fool of a father, always ignoring the rules set for and disobeying them."

"I-I never really liked those rules anyways," I replied back with a huff my ribs cracking a bit." H-hide in your own dark hole, advance your own m-magic, fear every human being that comes close, have a kid, and then die. Y-yeah, sounds like a great life."

Somewhere deep inside, I am grateful that the Einzberns came after the family. I have seen many things I probably would have not be able see the world like I have. I might have suffered even worse underneath this man then I already have.

"Very well then," The old man smiled like a saint with no sins on his shoulders." We'll do this the hard way….I'll break each of your joints until you beg to come."

Sick freak…. How can something human say that with a smile?

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing my chest to hurt even worse. With all my strength I threw the bright orange pipe as hard I could at him. Upon touching him the surrounding area we were in imploded.

Dust filled my eyes causing me to go blind before I felt somebody in front of me. I felt somebody with a meaty hand grab me by the neck and lifted me in the air! Feeling a tight grip on my throat I could hardly breathe!

Trying my best to not be killed I grabbed my assailant's hand and tried to peel it off me but it was stuck to me like super glue. This grip strength…could it be Lancer's or another servant that remained hidden? My sight readjusted itself in time to make out a face with white hair and a white mustache. How did he…?!

"You should always pay attention to the battlefield my boy," the voice of the man I hate most spoke to me in a scolding manner. The only wound I could see was the l wound above his right eye that barely leaked blood and the soot and dirt that dirtied his green suit." It would seem your actual job did not prepare for such a thing."

Unfortunately, he and Berserker were probably right, I am used to only having to pay attention to two to five people at once and usually they aren't focused on me but unless I am with that person most of the time it's with mindless familiars and an idiot that thinks he can take us. Having them focused on me is an entirely new ball game. I can barely keep up with two fights between my ally and I, having more than that at the same time is not good for me till I learn to focus on details more. But…..at the very least for my grandfather's kind advice I should at least give a "kind" response.

" ….you." I choked out. My grandfather's face twitched with annoyance and anger for a moment before returning to a face of a perfect gentleman. If I was on the ground I would have to look up slightly to see his eyes but with Iomann's "assistance" we were currently looking eye to eye.

"You have not learned any manners after all …." The man called Iomann trailed off before speaking once more." No matter, I am sure that Caster can fix that arrogant attitude of yours in time."

Before I could make a retort or anything of that kind, I felt myself be lifted slightly higher before coming down like a meteor into the ground. Intense pain was felt throughout my body before I blacked out.

* * *

" **OUT OF MY WAY LANCER!"** I, Berserker, yelled in rage as I swung my large sword toward the blue haired spearman, forcing him back. Foolishly Lancer tried to rush at me once more I got into stance to impale him with a thrust. To reward his efforts, only for my blade to be block by being thrown upward by another. While I could not see the blade I knew who it belonged to.

"….Father!" I growled as I regained my footing. His green eyes were empty. He showed no emotions. It was likely he didn't even care that he was raising his blade against his son! Just looking at father made me remember the pain I'd endured. I dealt with the complaints and troubles of all those insolent worms, listened and attended all of those boorish meetings with that perfect student, the bucket head, and the rest of those knights that looked down on me and made Father suffer. **BUT** , once I told father about our connection I was thrown away! **Never Acknowledged! Never Praised! Abandoned! Disregarded!**

" _The king will never accept a filthy child. After all, you are MY son."_

I swung my blade once more at my father, once more toward his neck only for it to be dodged. Father made a slash at my chest, easily denting in my armor. Before Father could make a second strike though, several bullets pierced the ground in between us forcing the both of us back.

"Seems like you need to fall back, Osuushi." Said the foolishly dressed woman that was Archer and my "ally" as she looked at the dent in my armor and the battered flesh underneath healing . Does she honestly think that I am going retreat when the person who I want to crush the most is right in front of me?

"I refuse." I grunted, moving my weaponless hand to my wound. It hit below my lungs so I didn't get badly hurt due to my armor. But it really stinged like- …. No that's the wrong word… Mother would have made this pain pale in comparison to what she could have done to me….

"Oh?" Said Archer, her red eyes full of curiosity.

"I will prove to my father that I am worthy here and now. You wish to get in my way Archer I will kill you as well!"

"This woman is your father?" Archer asked. My face must have shown my displeasure at the insult that Archer called my father, because the curious look on her face changed into that of a small smirk as she shrugged her shoulders, her gun making a small clanking sound from the motion. "Ah, perhaps I should know better than to mettle in a family matter especially one such as this."

Father kept his eyes on the both of us as he spoke to his companion that was knocked behind him." Lancer, can you continue?"

"Tch, don't worry it takes a lot more than a couple lovetaps to take me down," Lancer spat out while walking into a position behind Father with a annoyed look on his battered face."This is why I hated fighting for kings like you back in my time, always this depressing drama about who gets what."

"Lancer-"

"What? They would have found out sooner than later because of your kid here." Lancer just sheepishly smiled as he looked at me. Was that for my benefit? Whatever… once I am done with Father you're next Lancer. I don't care who I have crush or break or how many try to impede me, I will, in the end, defeat father.

"A King you say Lancer?" Archer asked seemly surprised for once as she stared at Father. "Is that true?"

"It is as he says Archer." Father was staring back at Archer. They continued to stare as if comparing Father's truth without words. This continued for several seconds in a somewhat dull tension. Can we just fight already?

Suddenly Archer started to laugh. It caused me to almost to completely look back at her, just to make sure she was still sane. What the hell is wrong with her? Her laughter sounded like a devil that just gave a poisonous apple to an unknowing person.

"Truly this war is interesting!" Archer bellowed in-between laughter." I never expected to meet a barbarian king of the West here!"

"Barbarian? Are you trying to insult me Archer?" Father asked with a glare. " I can also always show you how "barbaric" my swordplay is."

'This is frustrating me. They're just ignoring the fact that we are trying to kill each other and instead they're talking their hearts out. This is starting to seem just like those times when foreign ambassadors talked with father.

"No, no I mean no offense to you. The barbaric countries of the West have always interested me, even now they still do," Archer said with a smile that would make wild beast run for the hills at Father's challenge."But, enough pleasantries we both have jobs that need to be done."

"Indeed…prepare yourself Arch-"

"Are forgetting about me Father?" I interrupted. "The only one you will be fighting here is me!"

At that moment however….

A loud bang gets all our attention as we see dirt and smoke spread into the air. Suddenly I feel a burning sensation in my mind like I needed to hurry to someplace…. That could only mean….

"Kei-Kei is in danger right?" Archer asked with a confused expression arching her head in that direction "Shouldn't you go rescue him?"

I should be rushing there to save Keith. As a Servant I cannot last long if he dies on me. I even saved him several times already, that fool is a better cook then a fighter. But, the look in his eyes when he saw that old man…. I saw something different then what I felt at seeing father but it was also similar. I don't know everything that went on between them but the hatred that burned in his eyes was real. 'It was the first time I'd seen him like this. For once, he didn't appear laid-back. In that case... "'If my Master is so weak as to be defeated by a frail old man it's none of my concern." I said dismissively with a snort.

"You are just going to abandon your Master, Berserker?!" Father said aggressively. Always the white knight…. wouldn't be Father without that naivety.

"No Father…. I am just dealing with something more important," I said with a savage smile. "I plan to return to Keith with your corpse in hand!"

With no more words needed I charged at Father sword in hand.

"Ugh. Goddamn he hits hard…" I sat up slowly due to the headache I had. For some reason, there was nothing but brick and stone here. The style seemed outdated though like it belonged in a medieval setting…this isn't the park is it….have I been captured and taken to some weird place?

Fully on my feet, I moved the little bit of red hair that touched my forehead upward due to me trying to think. My red shirt and black pants did not seem damaged at all either actually they seemed perfectly clean even with the dust. Did I get put in the washer before coming here?

The place I woke up in seemed to be some kind of dungeon or perhaps a basement of some kind. But it seems to be well taken care of no cracks in the structures or anything. It seems to be built either recently or somebody lives here. Seeing marble stairs I start to ascend them. The air here doesn't feel right…like I am in a tiger's den and definitely not welcomed here. It gives me the chills as I climb. As I come to the top of the stairs I hear a voice speak out.

"….Do you have to keep telling you child?" a female voice that would seduce any man that hears it. Thankfully though it sounds to me like it is weighed down and stressed."You **Must** take the king's place. Do you not see how the king fails his people?"

I came out into a throne room that had pure grey floors and torches aligned on it's wall that were lighted. Behind the grey marble throne that had green cloth and gems embroiled on it was an opening that revealed the tops of trees that obstructed the sky disallowing to see if it was night or day still outside.

The woman that was sitting on the throne with her head propped up with one hand must have been the one speaking for a voice could not come from something that used to be beautiful. I stress that word used considering how haggard her face looks. The lines from stress seemed to do a number to it, if she didn't have those lines and slightly sunken face she would be a beautiful as the Mona Lisa with her blue eyes and brown hair. The green long sleeve dress that showed her bare back she was wearing really gave me a uh, good idea on her curves especially those… _pillows_ on her chest. NO! Now's not the time for that Keith pay attention! Shaking my head again I do a retake on her face once more….even with those lines on her face she looks somewhat similar to Berserker. Wait a minute isn't that Berserker right there?

I almost didn't recognize her for some reason even when she has her helmet off. Sure her eyes were green instead of the usual red but there seemed to be a childish innocence to her. Not that Berserker has not been childish a couple times since we met this….this was different…. A true innocence that only a child could have. This is totally out of character for the Berserker I know. Did this woman do something to her?

"Hey, you!" I said while walking up to the throne that the woman inhabited. For some reason she seemed to not hear me neither did berserker. Strange…

When I finally made it up and placed my hand on the Mona Lisa's shoulder to get her attention it went though her! What the HELLL!

Panicking I stumbled back off the throne and rolled toward Berserker only to go though her as well! Did I die and become a ghost! Oh God, OH GOD! Does that mean I'll be stuck here for all eternity? Or do I have to wait to be resurrected? Or do I have to haunt somebody? Ooooohhhh YEAH! Please let it be grandfather I want him to suf-

"Shut up Mother!" Berserker's voice breaks my train of thought." There is no way the king would betray me!"

"…Really my son? You truly believe that?" The women said with a cruel smirk equal to Archer's " What about all the villages of the kingdom has burned because of him? You could be among them soon enough."

"There is no way that can happen, Mother." Berserker says taking a stomp forward in defiance to her mother's words." The King thinks of the people first, making sure everything they need is given. He makes us rise above ourselves inspires us. There is no need to remove the king!"

I haven't seen Berserker this passionate about something involving a person before. I do remember now that book that Waver gave me saying something about Masters and Servants sharing memories though dreams. I must have been knocked out instead by that geezer!

With these new thoughts I continued to watch renewed interest although I worry if Berserker has seen anything of my past somehow…Shit…. Hopefully she didn't see THAT….maybe I should be quite about this…that if I am alive and whole when I wake up…..though Berserker being as…nice as she is, she might just take a jab at me with the blunt pommel of her sword if she finds out.

"Very well child if you think this way I won't stop but," Berserker's mother sighed in resignation but I could see in her eyes that she was far from done." There is something you need to know about the king first… it concerns your father"

"Why are mentioning father now?" Berserker said with a suspious glare with her…green eyes? I guess this must be her natural color for her eyes? "You never mentioned when I asked. Who he is Mother?

"Yes but I believe it is time for to know." The walking piece of art of a woman stood and gracefully walked toward her "son" and because she was slightly taller leaned down into Berserker's ear. "Your father is-"

Suddenly I was cut off by static appeared on and off like a broken television before it turned completely black. But before the light completely disappeared….

" **Jus…..tO…..BaNdON mE? ….Hy…fFeRent….? AL….AnT ….wAs…**

I couldn't make out what the voice was saying as it was too distorted. But, I noticed a very deep and very dark, perhaps even darker then after THAT happened I felt so long ago….

Self-Hatred…

* * *

Bright orange sunlight entered my eyes I quickly flickered open and closed to be met with something ….warm?

Trying to move my upper body I felt my head and neck being held by this warm something. Only a living being has this warmth. With my head all back together, I saw dark purple cloth and a few strands of white hair. Suddenly I realized I was being hugged by that Einzbern homunculus! In a panic I almost shove her off me before realizing that I was dealing with a lady. Sure she might an artificial life form and might be an enemy but I was raised to be nice to a lady. Plus I don't sense any hostility coming from her and since she is in a position to use reinforcement and crush my skull….I should ask nicely. Really nicely.

"Uh…. pardon me but could you let me go?" I asked. She looked at me with her red eyes before slowly backing up with a strange look on her face. Yeah real smooth Keith. I tried to stand up but quickly felt heavy in the head almost causing me to vomit and stop in my ascension form the ground before slowly raising all the way. I did get my head slammed into the ground…I think. Shouldn't I have a welt or something. At least a bruise? Lightly rubbing my head to feel for anything, I noticed no damage on me or anywhere else on my body. The only evidence I had that I got pummeled into the dirt was my really dirty clothes and really sore as a brick body.

And the fact I was standing in a small crater. It was about three feet wide and a foot deep with a two inch deep imprint of where my body was until this girl most likely moved me and healed me. But why would she do that?

"You…healed me?" I asked to said artificial woman whose red eyes were aglow as I addressed her. She looked like a puppy that wanted to get petted as she nodded up and down.

"Can you speak at all?" She hesitated for a moment with a look of remorse before shaking her head. That's not too surprising in all honesty. Homunculi are born with a defect or two in them. I remember this one freak that tried to hunt down one of my clients using Homunculi. Just remembering them makes me shiver…some of them were seriously deformed. Had one eye, no nose, no lips, or had an extra arm or leg. Sometimes even worse…. Short story… for three days I killed them in five separate raids on my client. Their very existence seemed painful for them….it was the only mercy I could give them. Enraged with their creator when he came to check why none returned, in the end let's just say his passing was very long and painful… it is the least he deserved for his sins. The only thing my client was pissed about was how he was going to remove all the blood out of his home and workshop and docked my pay by a third in order to pay for the cleaning cost…..Damn mages.

Back on topic here, the Einzbern should have been able to make her perfectly due to their rep at making Homunculus's. I can't help but wonder why….

"I see you two are getting acquainted quite well." My grandfather's voice spoke out from a distance." That's good…wonderful even."

Looking up I see my grandfather looking at me and the woman like we were children playing nicely. Perhaps though he thought his plan is coming together nicely…how wrong he was. The thought of obeying him makes me want to eat my entrails.

"It is impolite to spy on others grandfather," I said angrily." Perhaps they had no such thing in the stone ages though?"

"Humph, perhaps I was a touch rude," Remarked my grandfather as he held out his hand toward me. " No matter, will you join us now or…"

"You should already know my answer geezer, I will never join forces you." I take several steps towards the bag of dust before making a stance with my stiff body.

"Do you really think that you can resist me?" My grandfather started to laugh." With your current condition? Let's not forget to mention that you only have five percent of our family crest. There is no hope for you. Give up."

Unfortunately he is right, even with Emilia's healing, my body feels heavy and my head feels like it fell out of a tree and hit every branch downward. The most I can probably do right now is Reinforcement of my legs and one more Overload (sounds like a good name for that bomb thing) and the rest is currently supplying Berserker. From what I can tell Berserker is doing well against her father but is too focused to hear my thoughts…..today really is not my day.

Although, if my grandfather wants me that badly he better get ready for a struggle. If I am going down and becoming somebody's tool I rather have it done the hard way. But before I can begin my last stand a loud screech sounded throughout the air around before the sound of something big landing on the ground.

"…Rider please don't do those loops again…", A young voice said on the strange creature that landed on the battlefield. It was a mash of a lower body of a horse and the upper body of an eagle. This has to be a delusion of some kind from being smashed in the ground. "I don't think I really like them too much."

The owner of the voice seemed like he was still in high school and about five inches shorter than me. He was wearing a suit similar to that Saber servant that Berserker is fighting alongside Archer. He looks like a perfect butler. The fact that he has white hair puts me on guard. After all the family I am fighting against in this war have white hair. His blue eyes make me curious though maybe he is not part of the Einzbern family?

"But Master," said a girl with pink hair who had an evil grin on her face." Didn't you say you wanted to go and loop around to get here faster?"

The girl with pink hair was very fancily dressed looking almost like a knight princess with several hair ornaments in her hair, and her purple looked around playfully before coming onto me before energetically waving at me, to which I gave an awkward wave back to before the boy smacked her in the back of the head.

 _Are these two the comedy relief? Is that girl really a Rider Servant?…..there must have been a real lack of heroes in her time._

"Impossible! How are you still alive?!" My Grandfather yelled out. He seems really out of it even his mustache hair seems to bristles somewhat. I guessing that these two are on my side at the very least.

"Hey old man," said the boy ignoring my grandfather and looking at me. "You should get out of here at the very least."

"Did you….just call me an old man?" I said slowly. Did this brat….call me….an old man?

"Who else could I be talking to in your general direction? I swear the elderly slowly lose it as they get older…." I hear him mumble something under his breath while looking at the girl standing next to me who has been looking at him wide eyed the whole time.

….Suddenly I got the urge to rip out his tongue and put it where the sun does not shine….

" You dare to ignore me you miserable failure?!" My grandfather looked at the boy with white hair.

"Hmmm oh sorry forgot you were there," said the boy as if he was teaching children." I thought with your massive frame and that green suit that you were a tree or some kind of mutant vegetation."

"YOU!" My Grandfather's face was seriously red. He almost did like a Christmas tree. Damn this kid is good with his tongue. Been here for only a minute and managed to piss everyone off.

"Master," Rider said in a scolding tone. "You know that teasing others is never benefited in a fight right?"

"Yes, I know but it's fun," said the boy with an annoyed tone. "Also didn't I tell to call me Emil not Master?"

My Grandfather, probably fed up with being ignored yelled to the sky " ASSASSIN! COME HERE!"

Suddenly a small girl with gray hair appeared in front of Grandfather. She looked somewhat familiar…for some reason I can't really remember my encounter with her in the graveyard. All that I know is that she is not to be underestimated because of her appearance.

" What's wrong?," Assassin said to the bag of dirt behind her not at all fazed at his mood. " You interrupted our play time. It is something tasty?"

When Grandfather pointed ahead at Rider and these Emil, Assassin's eyes gleamed like she was in a candy store.

"Oh? ooooh," The grey haired girl said excitedly as if being allowed to open Christmas presents." It's our first toy! We thought we broke you!"

"Believe me you did," Emil said distain in his voice. "But this time you two will be the ones that will break. Rider!"

"Ready!" the said Servant before drawing a lance out of nowhere.

"What are you still doing here?" The boy asked annoyed "Get out of here already!"

"I…." I really did not want to leave. I wanted to stay here, whack that snot nosed brat over the head, and tear my grandfather apart. Just like when the wolves nipped my flesh I WILL make him BLEED. Just like when the poisonous vegetation left me in agony after ingesting it I WILL make him SUFFER. I will show him my love, just the same way he showed me his all those years ago!

 _So hungry… Is I thought at the time. I didn't know how to hunt nor did have the equipment to fish._

 _The plants I didn't know what was poisonous or not._

 _The predators chasing me….. No salvation._

But…..

What could I currently do? I felt as stiff as a board and was running low on juice to boot. I would only die if I tried to kill him now especially with that Assassin Servant around….

Suddenly, I feel a warm hand place itself on my right arm. Looking at the source, I see the Einzbern woman looking at me with a strange expression like she was going to lose something before it changed in a instant to a charming smile as she tried pulling me away from the current situation. This looked rather strange due to the height differences. She managed to pull me a couple steps before letting go and pointing in the direction she tried pulling me on. Is she letting me go?

"Are letting me go?" If she truly wanted to she could put my light out in my current condition without even trying. Also form what I have seen she seems to be somewhat attached to me.

"Y-you s-s-should leave." The homunculus stuttered out " I d-don't want you to suffer. Caster is n-not very nice."

"You can speak?"

"S-Saber said if I had a h-hard t-time talking," Emilia said taking a large breath of air in a effort to calm herself, her face a rose red turning once again snow white. "That I should use action instead."

I see so she just went along with what I said well kind of my fault for putting my guard down. I am always putting my guard down around them. Maybe that's why Lu-

"CAN YOU JUST STOP FLIRTING AND GET MOVING ALREADY!" Came a loud yell followed by the clashing of metal and several battle cries.

"Right….sorry but we're out of time," I could help but remember that I was on the battlefield currently action now…words later. " Perhaps we'll talk again sometime."

Before the doll like girl named Emilia Von Einzbern could say another world I had already went out of hearing range.

* * *

"Damn it!" I yelled aloud as I was forced back once more by Father. While I have managed to score some hits on him he just instantly recovers compared to me. While the wounds I have received are healing they are not healing fast enough compared to Father. Damn it, Keith…What were you doing?! Tch, the quality between our masters is wide.

Father swung his sword upward toward me once more and with my improper block I was disarmed once more before landing on the ground.

Before Father could attempt another strike, I had already picked up some dirt scooped up and threw it into his unprotected eyes.

"Wha?!" Father had no time to block his eyes and was currently trying to get the dirt out of his eyes.

"Did you honestly think this was a fight between knights, Father?" I smirked before grabbing his sword arm with one hand before delivering a punch that connected with his face.

Before Father can say anything back I repeatedly punched him a couple more times before I summoned my helmet to cover my face before headbutting father in the head. Without giving father a chance to recover I summoned my sword back to my hands to drive the blade thru father's heart!

*CLANG*

Somehow, Father managed to block it with his sword in time. Prefect! it would be dull for our duel to end so soon!

"That's better Father!" I yelled as we continued to exchange blows. "Give it everything you got! I won't be satisfied when I take your head if you hold back!"

"Ugh!"

Before we could exchange another blow, Father's foot swing out knocking me off my feet causing me to stumble. Why do you keep doing that?!

As Father's blade came down on me once more, I heard the invisible blade blocked by another blade other then my own. It was different and longer then the blades I have seen in my time. Katana, according to knowledge the Grail has given me. That blade could only belong to….

"Archer," I yelled at the military clothed Sevant who stepped back a couple steps after blocking the strike." You dare to interfere?!"

"Sorry, but I have never been much of a stickler for rules Berserker." Said the snide Servant who was staring at Father with a confident gaze. "Besides your father has just been playing with you this whole time."

"What?" Father is still holding back?

"You still haven't noticed? Daddy here has no intent to kill while fighting you." Said Archer taking her gaze off Father and Lancer who was now standing close by due to Archer's interruption. "Seems like your still a naive child Berserker, still too young to be a king."

"…Archer watch your words." I growled out." My next swing might just "accidently" hit you as well."

" Hmph, you honestly think that somebody like me would fall that easily?" Archer snorted." Their target all this time has been that wannabe Monkey most lik-."

"You're wide open Archer!" Lancer yelled before speeding toward the gunwoman with a visious feral look on his face unlike the one I saw on his face while facing one was filled with not the joy of the hunt but malice.

Archer was almost thrusted in the heart and instead got nipped in the left arm and locking blades. Archer aimed at Lancer with one of her guns at Lancer's head with her left hand and missed with Lancer snaking his head out of the way losing only a few hair before kicking Archer in the gut. With a grunt and an almost acceptable apologetic glance my way, Lancer chased after his prey leaving me with Father who stood storically and unmoving.

So, they're trying to get rid of Keith early in the game? No, from what I listened in to with that Iomann character and Keith it sounded like they were trying to recruit him. I see, submission is one way to "recruit" somebody. They are thinking to obtain a pair instead as well.

"Those bastards…" I muttered. They dare to mock me? I'm fine with that due to my name being ran into the mud over the years. But to dirty the duel I am to prove myself in father's eyes? They better prepare themselves for a slow death. Keith won't get a chance to even touch that man yet alone kill him, I will tear the flesh off his bones myself! I might just let the woman off easy if she begs for her life though, she is feeble and weak willed for someone that isn't human like me. Ugh, this war is becoming a bigger headache.

Taking a slow pace toward the direction where I could sense Keith I walked past Father who made no movements to stop me. With a sigh I said what was on my mind:

"Next time Father, Don't disappoint me like you have."

* * *

Next time, I have to make an escape; don't go in a straight line. Really, it makes it easy for these Skelton things to follow. They just appeared out of nowhere once I was a good distance away from the fight. Thankfully, I don't have too much far to go. Just several more yards, I'll be there, and Berserker can crush them. Most likely she won't be happy, but I will be alive and away from that dust bag!

"Crap!" I yelled as several arrows implant themselves in front of my feet. Quickly looking at the direction they seemed to come from I saw three of those bone soldiers on the snack bar that was close to safety fence that had bows made of bones as well. The way I came from was covered by five others armed with daggers, axes, and swords. The way forward was also covered by another four, counting together twelve of them blocking all exits. Trying to keep a visual on them all, I put my back against the metal fence. If I had a full tank of gas I might be able to take them out and if I did so now my body would collapse from overusing my magic. I just need to fin-

Suddenly, before the bone warriors could even begin to advance, a heavy metal song blasted from the roof where the archers were standing. In a instant one of the archer's head was turned in powder followed by the smell of gun powder. OH GOD! This genre of music, This song ***** ….and the lacking smell of gunpowder….it can't be that demon? How the hell did she find me!?

I heard the sound of a sword cutting something and looked the way I came only to see a sliver grey hair, brown skinned man close to my own height wearing silver plate armor with black clothing covering the unprotected spots the armor didn't cover. His blue simply stared at me before moving to finish the remnants of the group that tried to retreat before they too were shot by several bullets.

Jumping down from the roof of the snack bar, a women with black hair that barely reached that was tied up into a ponytail in order to prevent it from getting in the way of her aim. This time she was wearing her trademark black trench coat with a tight fitting black shirt that showed off her "secret weapon against men" as she puts it. Her combat boots hardly made a sound as she walked up to me, who was still surprised by the outcome of the short fight.

"Good lord Keith," the woman who was only twenty-three said while looking at me." I have seen piss poor things like a guy crying that he got a bullet in the knee so he won't have to get up and go to the restroom. But you being surrounded by Halloween decorations might rank pretty high up there."

In that poor man's defense, this woman shot both his kneecaps, slammed his head into a coffee table, and then threatened to do many horrible things to both his mind and body which caused him to literally wet himself. All that just to find the nearest bar…. The guy was a bastard mage who tricked us into literally follow his false trail for five days and ended up getting lost but I digress. Such is the Enforcer ,Lucy, that used drag me around on her odd jobs of finding magi that had a sealing Designations on them due to certain reasons by the Clock tower. We got to know each other when I was still green in body guarding and actually protected a pretty bad mage form her till she managed to convice me otherwise. I feared that she would tell the Clock Tower about me and I offered anything in return so I wouldn't be found out but she brushed me off. Lucy has often helped me so I help out in return sometimes but why is she here? But first of all…..

"Could you get your gun off my forehead?" I asked as innocently as possible. If I remember right, her main pistol was one used by the American Army, the Beretta M9.

"Oh?" said Lucy nonchantly, as if a gun was not pressed against my skull. "Why do you think I shouldn't pull the trigger?"

"Master, I thought-" The sliver haired man spoke before Lucy silenced him with a look.

"Well, for one, no extra jobs for pay," I said as if the interruption never happened. " Two, no one to complain about how much life sucks, and the big one, no more of Mom's famous fried chicken."

For a moment Lucy just stood there before turning the safety of her back on and deposits the Beretta back on the holster on her right side and quickly said," You pass."

"Care to explain what that was about?"

"Sorry, but with all this Grail War stuff going about I don't know if somebody could somehow take your appearance." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Tch, you just wanted to see if I would sweat." If I hadn't practiced be held hostage by her so many times now I probably would have wet myself.

"Perhaps." Lucy giggled as she turned off the small MP3 speaker in her trenchcoat. What a demon!

The stranger that watched our interaction, the sliver haired man, stared at us like we were the most psychotic pair to exist. While the old lady and I did not have many friends, I consider Lucy to be almost part of the family. Perhaps that is why we can joke in this way. Regardless, the man stayed quite while occasionally looking around.

"So you're a Master in this war?" I asked.

"We can discuss this later right now" Lucy replied back. "While Ruler has made both sides withdraw for the rest of tonight they might try a cheap shot. Let's go back to our base"

Ruler? Who the heck is that?

"Keith," A voice I suddenly dreaded to hear came from behind me before I could ask about this Ruler person. Slowly, I turned to see a blond girl wearing heavy armor on the other and she was not happy. Not one bit." I see you're having fun."

"Um, hi Berserker. How are you?" I say as Berserker easily tears open the fence like butter in order to get pass it. She barely glances at Lucy and her Servant and judging them as not a threat perhaps walks past me before standing in front of the snack shop.

"Disappointed….Keith," Berserker says as a near crimson aura surrounded her. " And very pissed off!"

Suddenly, Berserker slammed her armored fist though the building that fall literally like a sack of brick. Lucy's Servant had his very large sword partially drawn for some reason and Lucy just watched in mild amazement at Berserker's strength but had her hand placed where her pistol was holstered just in case. Not that it would do much to the servant even if the ammo was created out of nothing by her.

"I'm guessing your fight with Daddy didn't go well?" I said surpisely calmly as Berserker was now stomping the scattered pile of bricks and metal with her foot repeatedly.

" Father, due to his Master was told not to take me seriously!" The armored demon snarled as she continued to stomp the remains of her inanimate enemy. "It was all a ploy to capture the both of us!"

Berserker must have been expecting a fight to the death with her "father". Or perhaps something else? She was talking quite highly of her Father before everything happened. Honestly, even if I willingly allied with Gramps I doubt Berserker would have joined just because that Saber Servant. Talk about bad blood, I wonder if she went through something similar as I did with Gramps? I know her mother was quite the witch. Watching Berserker stomping still I take a breath…. This might get rough but I have calmed her down right now. God, I feel like I am going to vomit…..

"So Berserker," I say with a small smirk while holding my head with my hand." Did you save the princess before you took down the castle?"

"What?" Berserker said with a perplexed expression.

"I know you "found" that game system in the hotel's lost and found, played it, and put in with my gauntlets in their case."

"A-ah I see, well, do you still have it?" Berserker turned red at being found out. Not sure why but she removed her armor and turned back into her modern clothes. Lucy seeing Berserker was wearing men's clothing stared for a second before smirking and giving me a thumbs up. Her Servant was the exact opposite and was shaking his head. I forget sometimes but, Lucy has a thing about dressing girls up in men's clothing. She doesn't roll that way and does dress the same, I tired questioning her but it turned into a passionate speech that I didn't understand. All I remember something, something forbidden, something, something awesome. This Saber Servant must have gone though the same thing I did. I might want to explain that it wasn't my intention. But, not when Berserker is around….

"Well, I have a part of it." I said digging in my back pocket and pulling out the game cards that I hid there before the start of the fight with Lancer and his Master. Berserker seemed relived….wait a second." Don't tell me that you were worried more about your games then my life?!"

"Tch, you found out."

"You little ass, I thought we are partners!" Yelling only my head hurt more but it is neccerry currently.

"We are," Berserker leered at me." I just wanted to make sure the absolutely important things were safe."

"And I'm not?" I leaned against the fence in order to support my weight. For some reason my body felt really heavy. "Then the reason you kicked me down the hill?"

"Why, it was to save your life Keith," said the little brat with mock innocence before it changed into a evil smirk. "Plus, I just felt like it."

You want to play that way? Fine, we'll play that game. I dropped a couple of the game cards on the ground and stomped them shattering them to pieces. Berserker's face was priceless. It almost made me feel bad. Screw it, she deserves it.

Before Berserker take a step or say anything, I started to slowly slid down the fence. I kind of feel….really….. tired.

 _Next time….Berserker…_

 _We'll show….. Those two…. losers… up._

* * *

 **A/N: It took a lot longer then I would have liked to get this out. I suppose I could blame both work and school but don't want to sound like I am making excuses. Also thanks to Raiden312 and his FE:A story Lost; studying his POV changes with all his characters involved really helped me out with the POV changes in this chapter. So read it if you get a chance!**

 **Anyway glad to get this monster of a chapter out! About 7,000 words close to 8,000 not including the author's note! I wish a big thank you to both Rosewarden, Saber Aoi, and Sliverbug28, for giving advice on Berserker's Mother. Thinking of her appearance was a big trouble for me. Also Sliverbug28 for helping out with my grammar. I think thanks to SB I managed to fix some to most of the mistakes!**

 **Anyway I am starting up a small poll for you guys to participate in. I've been racking my brain on a Rider of White Servant. I managed to narrow it down to three but no more than that so I decided to leave it to you guys! I should have the poll up by the time this is uploaded if not by tomorrow and it will last till the 16** **th** **of December. So please vote! Here are your choices:**

 **Boudicca**

 **Basic info on personality: Loves all of Britannia from nature to it's people. She is affectionate to all later Heroic Spirits that are related to the Isle of Britain and treats them as her own children. One of the most special cases is a certain Saber servant who managed to accomplish "victory" at her homeland for awhile. she will become like an elder sister who looks after them.**

 **Alexander (Kid form)**

 **Basic info on personality: While mostly the same in spirt as his adult counterpart and having knowledge of his past, his mentality is still of a child. His stories after his youth is somewhat lacking a sense of reality. Is the embodiment of one who takes his very first steps.**

 **Saint Martha**

 **A perfect holy maiden inside and out. Due to having a younger sister she displays older sister like attuide at times. With those she has become close to though she displays a Martha before becoming a holy maiden. She becomes dynamic and determined in this state. Apparently, she tried to attack though the thick hide of the dragon, Tarrasque, with her bare hands in this state. Has the ability to ride Dragons.**

 **Also if guys have suggestions on a OC master for these servants don't be shy and tell me. I love getting suggestions as they often help get more ideas on the story! I suppose I should be thankful Fate/ Grand Order came out. So many Servants to choose form. Now if I can only summon Saber of Red….**

 **One last thing before Reviews, a small gift just in case I don't get my next chapter of TDOS or the first chapter of the crossover (Carnival Fantasm as we decided to call it) with Sliverbug28 and the others like I want, a small list of music I listened that inspired the scenes in this chapter. (I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS!) Listen if you want. Have a Happy Thanksgiving and if I don't upload the first chapter of the crossover by Christmas, Merry Christmas!**

 _ **It Has To Be This Way by Jamie Christopherson**_

 _ **Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale**_

 _ **Papermoon by Tommy Heavenly**_

 _ **Shall Never Surrender (staff roll) by Jason "Shyboy" Arnold* (Song that was played by Lucy.)**_

 _ **Hero by FLOW**_

 _ **Next Chapter: An Overseer, Tsunderes, and a Bar Fight**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **RoseWarden: Glad to surprise you! As for Chasseur, he definitely is related to Lancelot somehow, But won't tell you how currently. I figured a crossbow would be best for considering things. Lancer I enjoy in the Fate/Stay Night Animes (even if he does die in them all) I like his personality a lot and had a blast writing him so maybe you'll see him here and there a bit more then. Yes now that I am done with this the crossover is in the works! Also thanks for the info on the mythology behind Berserker's Mother it really helped out!**_

 _ **Sliverbug28: Wellll, you managed to guess Archer's true name in our PM talks soooo….congrats? Also thanks for the help! Really needed it. Shirou and Gilgamesh paired together? Considering Berserker and Keith are sort of polar opposites but have a common goal the similarities between the four I can see. Yeah going to go back and fix it when I get the chance thanks for pointing that out. I would hope I got Dante and Nero in character after all I read GEGE a lot for the giggles!**_

 **XxSaberAoixX: Ah, thanks for the confident boosts! I hope your story goes great as well!**


	6. Orbis Lux

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of type-moons stuff**

 **Warnings for: Swearing and Suggestive themes**

* * *

 **The Defiant Ones:**

 **Orbis Lux**

Upon waking up the first thing I noticed was that the sun had barely risen. So it's been a day, perhaps even more. Sitting up, I felt a sharp pain coming from my ribs. Seems like it hasn't healed completely yet. Slowly I put my head back down on the pillow, as I took a small look at the room I was currently inhabiting.

The bedroom is really spacious, there isn't really too much to look at décor wise but I could tell whoever went and built this house went through a lot of effort. The dark wood that makes up this room has been polished to the point it almost shines. Even the frame that holds this twin sized mattress I am laying on is very clean and well kept. I almost feel like I'm in a dollhouse of some kind, it feels very artificial. Ugh, I must be in a mage's house.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps outside the door, and then it suddenly opens. Hearing some whistling as the person walked up to me I immediately knew who it was.

"Lucy…"

"Ah, you're awake." Said the lady who was holding a glass of what seemed to be pink wine.

"What happened?" I asked while rubbing my temple, and in doing so I felt the cloth that surrounded my head.

"It would seem when you healed yourself you didn't fully heal the trauma to your head, and your ribs weren't allowed to be fully fixed so they broke again when you were running away." She sighed before taking a quick sip of wine and pulling up a chair from the nearby table. "Sometimes I wonder if you enjoy being in pain."

Well she isn't really wrong. I do always seem to take the path full of thorns. But, in order to do something right sometimes you have to do it the hard way. She is wrong about one thing. I didn't heal myself. That Emilia did. But if I say it here inside a mage's property, they may eliminate me immediately on the spot. Or something far worse. I might want to keep it a secret for now. At least, until Lucy, Berserker, and I are out of eye and ear shot of this place.

"What can I say," I smirked. "Pain makes me stronger."

"You two are really alike."

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Similar to who?

"No one," she said shaking her head and changing the subject. "Are you well enough to move around?"

Standing up made me feel a little off balanced, but the feeling soon left. It was most likely from being asleep for so long. Getting a better look at myself, by getting out from the warm blankets, I noticed that someone changed my clothes into some grey sweats and a white shirt. Moving my limbs around a little to get the blood flowing, I felt Lucy push something cold towards me.

"Do you need any?" The black haired woman asked, holding the bottle of pink Moscato toward me. Sometimes while I sleep I… have dreams. Not the good kind either. With all the blood, violence, and various other atrocities I see sometimes I get up in a cold sweat, screaming bloody murder, or sleep walking to God knows where. Rarely, after such an event happening, all three tend to happen. But, with me being old enough to drink, having one once in a rare while before or after going to sleep makes everything better and easier.

"I'm fine Lucy," I say slowly pushing her hand, and the bottle of wine, away "Getting knocked out tends to leave me with a dreamless sleep, I suppose."

The worry in her eyes fades away as Lucy puts the bottle on the table, "I see that's good then. Things have been chaotic with you and that servant-"

"Partner, Lucy. You should know I dislike the idea of owning somebody by now." I interrupt her while moving my hand though my hair. Instead of being annoyed though she smiles.

"Anyway things have gotten interesting now that all the familiars, if you prefer, are summoned."

"I see…. Where is my stuff by the way?"

"Ah your clothes I put in the closet over there." She saw my grim expression as I remembered I am not wearing my own clothes currently. She looked like she was ready to burst out laughing. "Don't worry, we had Saber change you out of your clothes, no females saw anything. You can still marry."

"Screw you!" I yelled as my face turned a shade of red.

She started to laugh before turning away to the open door. Before she went out though she stopped and turned to me.

"Just remember one thing Keith, as long as you find the light in something-"

"The darkness will never break you, I know mother."

With a snort, Lucy closed the door behind her, leaving me by myself. For some reason she likes to say that quote when she knows I'm hiding or brooding on something. Which I am hiding something, for now. Hah, nothing is going right…

Approaching the closet where my fresh clothes were at, I thought back to my defeat by that bag of dust. There was no lightening it, I was basically torn limb from limb and tossed away with the trash. There should be no way, even with my family's magic and modifications to the body that a magus would have that kind of strength.

*Knock* Knock*

Could it be Iomann discovered a new technique or refined one of the old ones? Or he could have stolen something from another magi family?

*Knock* *Knock*

No matter what, the fact remains I need to find a hole in it. Only then could I crush my lovely grandfather's heart and rip it out of him. Literally give him a heart attack!

*BANG*

"What the hell are you doing?" In comes the invader with blonde hair. "Do you even hear me knocking? God!"

Berserker just busted in here. Yep she really did.

And I'm completely nude.

Yet, she goes on as if there is nothing's wrong and proceeds to walk up to me. I know I have almost seen her completely nude but isn't this taking it too far? I know in Japan there is something known as skinship but I think that between two MEN! A-a-and Berserker is a GIRL! S-sure she might not think of herself as one. BUT-!

While my brain is frying trying to process what just happened, Berserker is standing there actually looking somewhat nervous.

"H-hey, are you sick?" She said staring at me. Most likely my face was as red as Berserker's eyes. My face felt like a steam machine.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, I replied to my partner.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

After giving a lecture on modern day etiquette to Berserker, I calmed down enough to kick her out and finish changing. I swear to God sometimes Berserker doesn't think before acting! Whatever, it's said and done, now to shelve that away into the "want to be forgotten" memories.

Exiting the door I was met with a disgruntled Berserker, who was giving me the evilest glare possible. Before I can say or ask anything, I am pushed back into the room by said person. Why the hell… oh shit she did say we were going to talk during our battle against Lancer.

Closing the door behind her, Berserker stares at me. Oh, so now she knows what a door is for.

"Soooo…" I said trying to avoid looking into her red eyes as they continue to stare at mine. I doubt my previous lecture has made her happy.

"Let me make it clear," Berserker said pointing her finger at herself," I am the one that's in charge here. What I say goes."

"Uh-huh." One thing I learned about arguments is that they are a waste of time really. If Berserker wants to lead our little party I don't mind it.

"You should refrain from fighting and leave it to me. I will destroy both my Father and Iom-"

Before Berserker could finish her sentence I was already grabbing her by the collar of her white shirt. Something inside me snapped….. Even knowing that I might have the offending limb torn off, I can't let her finish what she was about to say.

"I can't let you do that." The way I said it even scares me. Berserker stares at me in surprise. I feel souless like somebody is trying to rip my soul my **PURPOSE** away from **ME.** I won't allow. I can't allow it, least of all a person I hardly know!

"Get your hand off me!" Berserker yanks my hand away at last. But my other hand grabs her wrist.

"I can't let you kill him. I won't allow it." I say low and commanding. "Berserker, the only one to kill Iomann King will be me."

"Oh? Do you know how that grandfather of yours humiliated me? The only way I can fix it is taking his head personally."

I see in that case Berserker two play at this game…

"You want to take his head? Sorry, Berserker but if that's the case, I guess daddy dearest is mine to kill then."

"…Are you insane?" Berserker looks at me like I'm absolutely stupid. There is no way I could match a Servant in battle, least of all a Saber class. But there are other ways, ways I wouldn't normally do, to win.

"It really is not much of a problem." I sneered maliciously." All I have do is either hold the Master hostage or take the Master's command spells and order Saber to off himself."

"….." Berserker is turning red from rage. Before I could react…..

 ***Wham***

I was sent flying to the ground taking a fist to the face. Instantly I felt the light weight of Berserker on top of me. Fearing that I would take a barrage of punches from Berserker in this position I twisted my body to the right taking her with me before she could fully settle on top of me.

With me holding the higher ground, I prepared to throw a punch at berserker before a memory stopped me in my tracks.

 _"This is the man's son?" said a shaded _ assassin. I know who they are though they all come from the _ family after all. "I honestly expected more than a piece of garbage."_

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled before throwing a punch, only to be kicked to the ground. Before I knew it the assassin was ready to kill . Which is what happened before…._

 _If only… Father was there._

If I throw this punch, would I be no better than the ones that hounded me and mother? Would I truly be able to live with it? This idiot is my partner. Not a slave, and certaintly not a piece of trash like those people.

I stop and slowly get off Berserker before taking a few steps back.

"I'm….sorry" I say slowly as Berserker stands up her blonde hair covering her face. "I let my emotions get in my way."

Berserker continued to stand there, with clenched fists. Damn it! This is not going to be good.

"Uh, um sorry should I come back later?"

Leaning in the open doorway was a blonde girl a bit taller than Berserker, her light blue eyes looked at us as if she was caught with her hands in a cookie jar.

"No, I was just leaving." Berserker retorts quickly before disappearing in sprit form. She must really be pissed at me if she did that. I know she dislikes going around that way.

"Could I help you?" I say as neutrally as possible.

"I am Erika Tohsaka," The blonde girl said in perfect English, standing up straight as if she was a deer in the headlights. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. King!"

"Please just call me Keith," I sighed. "You calling me Mr. King makes me sound….old."

Erika started sputtering suddenly about how sorry she was that Archer was late to the fight and then shifted about putting me in her sister's room. Honestly, this girl seems to over apologize too much.

"You shouldn't apologize so much, kid. It makes you easy to step all over."

"I…I know Archer keeps telling me the same thing." Erika was once more holding on to the doorway. It was then I remembered that the younger Tohsaka is supposedly sickly and weak.

"Do you need to sit down Erika?"

"No I am good. I won't be able to get stronger if I lean on everyone."

"Then do you have a cane or a wheelchair?" I said noticing how pale her face was. "You look like you're about to fall over, kid."

Right as I said that she nearly toppled over before a brown haired woman in a nun's outfit caught her. Her amethysts eyes held a mother's worry. The hands that caught Erika seemed soft and gentle.

"Erika, how many times have I told not to push yourself like this?" The nun said softly but laced with discipline.

"Clotilde….?" Erika's eyes opened in surprise as the nun guides her to one of the chairs in the bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"Business mostly child," the woman named Clotilde says she eases the blonde into the chair. "Should I call Emil here to help you?"

The younger girl becomes flustered instantly, " I-I don't want Emil to see me like this. I'm all sweaty, pale, and I'm not dressed appropriately…"

As a man in general, I believed that what she was dressed in, which was a black short sleeved blouse with a red skit was alright but, then again I never have been able to understand a woman's mind 100%. Perhaps 25% to be honest.

"I am sure he won't mind it," the nun giggles as she turns to me, who was watching in amusement." You must be Keith King. I am Clotilde Apostle, the Overseer for this Holy Grail War and the guardian of this girl."

The Overseer sent by the Church? Aren't they really skilled Executors? She must either be really new or Lucy never crossed paths with her as I have never heard of her.

"Heh, your wondering face reminds me so much of your father. He too was always thinking before he reacted."

"You knew my Father?" I had to stop myself from sounding too surprised. If I sound too surprised I actually might not be able to recover.

"Yes," the nun nodded. "He saved me and showed me a different path to my goal."

"Can you tell me where he is?" I say grabbing Clotilde's shoulders and trying hard not to shake her like a ragdoll.

"I am sorry but…. I do not know. The last time I saw him was ten years ago, before the last Grail War."

"Damn it," I uttered without thinking about the kind of person that was nearby. "I mean uh, I'm sorry.

"It is fine child." The nun said in a dismissive but obviously displeased tone. "Now as I said I have business here. Specifically with you Keith."

"Me? For what?"

Before Clotilde could answer me though, in came the one white haired asshole from before. He seemed to have some tea on a silver plate and he was holding it perfectly like what you would see a butler do. Heck, he even looks like an English butler with the way he is dressed. Giving me a glare out of the corner of his blue eyes he placed the tray down on the small table near Erika. Hesitantly and slowly, the pale blonde took it and took a small sip.

"It wasn't you who made this right, Emil?" Erika asked slowly in order to confirm the information.

"It wasn't, milady." The boy answered. Holy fudge, he's being polite to her! Man even the noble practiced motions he makes almost make me think he's a different person.

"Archer," the noble girl says to the air "thanks for making this but shouldn't you make some for the others?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could since this is a business meeting of sorts," says a smaller voice then the one that I expected." But I am no Rikyū."

A smaller and younger version of Archer that was wearing a haori over one shoulder, a black hakama with yellow trim with a tiger skin fastened on her waist. Thankfully her now flat chest is covered by a black cloth. She looks….very unique if that's the right word. Her military outfit looked ten times better than this. Standing in the middle the room, Archer takes in the attention directed at her appearance.

"Are you smaller or is just me?" I asked Archer who gave me a werid look.

Instead of Archer though Emil answered," Of course she's smaller, idiot. Perhaps your eyes need to be checked, old man?"

"Did I do something to you Emil?" I asked annoyed at his obvious malice.

"No, nothing of the sort." He answered back as he watched Erika once more. I take a deep breath and release it. After dealing with Berserker. I rather not have another argument. Though I wonder what with the attitude?

Suddenly, Erika starts to cough. Covering her mouth she starts to cough hard enough that the teacup spills on her red skirt. Emil immediately comes to her aid only to blocked off by Archer.

"What are you doing Archer?" Emil hissed as he tried to move past the currently child sized Archer.

"My retainer is far from being helpless Seal." Archer huffed out. It sounds like she has deal with this daily perhaps. Emil made a displeased face before backing up a few paces.

"I-it's fine." Erika huffed out as her coughing ceased. "I just used my magic circuits too hard yesterday."

"That's why you should take it easy isn't it Eri?"

"S-sorry Archer…" Erika said.

"Apologizing for your actions is a complete waste." Archer rolled her eyes. "Just do what you need to do and get on it. It's what I, Oda Nobunaga has always done.

"Oda who?" I couldn't help but say.

In an instant there was a rising tension that could have been cut with a knife all but disappeared slowly as Archer's face assumed one of disbelief. Slowly she walked to the nearest chair and seated herself. Her Master, who had recovered from her coughing fit watched Archer then back to me as if wondering how my head is still attached to my body. Even the Overseer looked nervous by Archer's actions. Poor Emil though, he looked like he was going to piss himself. Tch, like I care about Emil.

"You...don't know who I am?" Archer said slowly with her head down making her black hair covering her eyes. Could it be that she is pouting? I don't see what there is to be so nervous about. She has a body of a child currently. Still, I should be careful on what I say. Seem like she's really famous person.

"I'm more familiar with European and American history. I've never had the chance to touch on Eastern history Ms. Oda." I say confidently yet quickly as she looks at me with a neutral expression. I won't be lying most glare hardly have an effect on me nowadays. But this look scares me, I can't tell what she's thinking at all!

"I see...in that case, please give the Overseer what she needs then check up on Berserker. She has been worried about you." Archer says with the same expression and waves me off. "Her pacing all night and making a mess with the medical supplies while disrupting Eri's sleep, so the sooner it is fixed the better.

Berserker worried about me? She certainly has a twisted way of showing her feelings by saying she would take point and take my revenge for me? But...

Damn it, mushy stuff is not my forte. Thankfully, I have something of an idea of what to do…

* * *

"And so you came to me, Berserker?" Lucy said after listening to my explanation of what transpired as I grind my teeth against each other in my fustration.

Her room was messy to say the least. Her bed sheets and worn clothes were all over the floor, and those "firearms" as they were called were the only thing piled neatly.

Brushing off the bed what seemed to be a piece of food. I try to focus on why I was here. My head cook is being rebellious and decides to push me around. Even after taking care of him and deciding to take revenge for him he still treats me this way. Are Mages not supposed to use others to get what they want? Besides I didn't come here because I was worried about him!

"Yes, Keith is kind of that way when it comes to his Grandfather." Lucy winced as she pulled out a needle with a large container containing her blood out of her arm. "Especially when someone says they will kill him."

Noticing my curious look, the obnoxious woman continued as she emptied the vial that held her blood into some metal shaped thing," I guess I should give an example, you want to end your father right? Would you let somebody else do it for you?

"How do you know that?" There should be no way she would kno- no it could be possible. Archer does seem to have a big mouth. "Are you saying-?"

"Yeppers, just like your daddy issues," Lucy said as the container seemed to cool and she closed it. "Keith wants to settle his family issues personally.

I see then as his king, I have failed to recognize Keith's wishes. Almost like what father did with all his subjects and I included as well. I guess there's much I need to learn about ruling before trying to take father's place as king. But I have one question though….

"How did you meet Keith?"

"Ohhh, somebody jealous?" Lucy says in an annoying girlish way.

"No," I say as I thought mentally that once I obtain my wish my first order should have her beheaded. "I'm curious how someone such as you knows somebody like Keith."

"Ah, damn I was hoping for something more." Lucy whined before continuing. "Well let's see here, to start with this, once upon a time a greenhorn bodyguard ended up protecting some very bad men I was told to bring down. We fought and fought then the bodyguard ended up being betrayed and used by his clients. Thus he ended up helping me bring them to the Association and I got a big payday! The End!"

"Keith is a bodyguard?" I couldn't care less but the way she spoke so childishly about it and Keith being a modern day knight was a bit unexpected.

"Yeah Keith is really good at protecting and standing up for others. Hell there is a reason why he gets so many clients. He'll even guard the poor, the disabled, and the abused if the whim strikes him!"

For some reason, something about this seems off. Protecting all life is a stupid waste of time and all but now he wants to slaughter his grandfather. Magi's training can be harsh but what makes a person who wishes to protect others take life?

"Just what makes Keith suddenly want to start taking life from another?" I ask not really to Lucy but to myself, yet she still replies back.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders and while she seemed nonchalant I could hear the seriousness in her voice." And honestly I don't think Keith even knows why."

Before I could ask what that meant ….

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" a girlish yell that could be heard coming from underneath suddenly came causing me to instinctively draw my sword. The woman though seemed disinterested in the scream as her servant appeared.

"Saber, could you go save Louis from the terminator again?" she sighed as she opened the case with the blood inside and deposited more inside it. With a sigh she stood up and started to stretch her body out, most likely done with her job. Which means my time here is over.

"…. As you command, Master." The sliver knight looked at me strangely before disappearing once more. What's up his ass?

Feeling that the conversation was over, I made my way to the exit before I was stopped by the black haired woman.

"Where do you think you are going so quickly?" she cooed. Does she think of me as a child?

"I'm done with my questions. I'm leaving." I say as I try to pass though the taller woman once more only for her to block the doorway.

"Not without your payment you're not." She says darkly. Suddenly she reminds me of Mother as she rubs her hands together and that puts me on my guard. "Hehe, yes without your payment…."

"What sort of payment?" I ask as I tense up and prepare for anything. "I don't owe you anything."

"Oh really?" Lucy smiles like she caught some prey. "I guess I could always tell Keith you peered into his past now could I?"

"What makes you think you'll be alive to tell him?" I threaten.

"Because if you cut me down your chances for the Grail go poof." I suppose she is saying Keith would be pissed off enough to use command spells. Which would be bad. Shit, I really stepped into a trap this time! This is worse than that time I almost drowned. Goddammit!

"What do you want?" I say, the words feel like lead as they leave my mouth.

"First, please….step back into my office and we'll hash it out." The blackmailing bitch says as she closes the door.

* * *

Upon giving my report to Clotilde who seemed to want information on what happened at the park yesterday, due to this Ruler wanting more information on the cause. By the sounds of it, this Ruler is supposed to be like a referee Servant summoned by the Grail in order to keep the war among magi and Servants free from civilian life. Part of me can't help but wonder if this Ruler has a wish of his own though…. A neutral servant? Sounds like somebody put horseradish in somebody's brownies if you ask me.

I also forgot to ask Clotilde more about my father; my thoughts just keep wandering to how I treated Berserker. Sure she was trying to help me…. But taking my kill? I can't allow that to happen. It's all his doing. I need to take my grandfather's life with my own hands. I barely pay attention to my surroundings as I almost run into the kitchen table. Cursing softly, I decide it would be better to sit down instead of pacing around this dull house. The reason I say dull is that there are hardly anything modern here, no T.V. or anything like that. There is the basic modern necessities such a fridge and an A/C unit but that's about it. Now to think about the best way to approach Berserker without sounding too mushy…..

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I heard a girlish scream coming from below. Could it be that the enemy has managed to dig underneath the manor and surprise us?!

Quickly moving towards the entrance to the basement, I almost stumbled down the stairs and slammed into the heavy door. Forcing it open I was greeted with a peculiar sight.

There was a blond man lying on the ground heaving for air and covered in sweat. The room was about 80 degrees in here so that is no surprise. What was interesting was the woman that was standing above him with a long stick. She had long red hair with eyes as red as Berserker. Her skintight suit that fit tightly to her body really didn't hide her….golden ratio proportions either.

"Please," the scrawny blond man pleaded once he saw me, his hand reaching toward me feebly." Save me from this demon!"

The man was quickly silenced with a thump to the head by the woman with her stick. Sighing loudly she dropped the stick.

"Surely the man who managed to summon me should be able to handle the basics?"

"You're calling these basics? Are you insane?!" Just what kind of work out did this Louis do? Maybe I should try it out?

"It was only ten pushups, twenty squats, followed by light weight training. A child should be calling it a workout not a grown man." The red haired woman shook her head in disappointment.

T-that's all he did and he's on the floor crying like a little girl? That's really pathetic….no perhaps a little girl can do better than him.

"Shut it you old hag!" the pathetic man stood up, being slightly taller than the woman he was arguing with. "I prefer to think not wave things arou-"

Is it just me or is she-? Nope she is definitely angry. I can almost taste it too; this is way worse than my mother's anger! Moving slowly, like prey being caught out in the open by a predator, I slowly inch to the side before almost being pushed away by Louis as he somehow regained his stamina and ran out of the basement. He can at least run pretty fast can't he?

"How such a man managed to summon me of all people to this place I'll never know." The red headed woman then turned her attention toward me. "You there, are you the one called Keith?"

"I…am?" I say unsure of what this woman wants with me. Slowly the woman approaches me. I really wish she would wear something else then that tight fitting outfit… it does not leave much but dirty thoughts!

"Oh?" said the woman with a mischievous smirk. "Why are you staring at me with so much lust?"

At being found out I could only utter," Ah, oh, um."

It's not my fault! It's her fault for wearing such an outfit!

"It is quite fine child," the woman giggled. "Many a man has been enamored by this body."

"I…see." I'm at a lost on how to react in this strange situation. Shouldn't a lady be disgusted with a man staring at her with such eyes? Looking away from her for a moment I try to regain my composure. Anything to get out of this awkward situation!

Feeling her red eyes on me, I look back at the woman as she stared at me like a piece of meat head to toe. She is not planning on some kind of revenge is she?

"I see, I see." She says looking me over. "That's why you lost."

Her words bring me out of my thoughts. How I lost? Did she witness my fight yesterday?

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask. Any advice she would give me would be useful in getting back at that old man.

"Quite attentive as well, too bad you're much too ordinary." The woman in question ignored me as she walked past me. "It might have been a good way to pass the time. Ah, now where is my pla- I mean, my Master?"

So she's a Servant? Are all female Servants this terrifying?

Mediocre? Is she getting back at me? Or did she mean something else? My guess is on the getting back at me though. No longer feeling like exercising, I leave the basement and return to my plans to getting on Berserker's good side.

* * *

"Alright, now try this one on Berserker!" the woman named Lucy gushed out in joy as she held out the next outfit to me.

I feel…uncomfortable. I put on an outfit then do a couple poses. Trying on these clothes doesn't bother me but this woman's actions do. How can somebody putting on clothes be so exciting? Why do I have to pose also?

"Hmhmhm, everything you wear," the black haired woman huffs out weirdly." It's so wonderful! So Beautiful! Your body is just so **PERFECT**!"

…..Please somebody….I don't care who just drive this woman away!

Suddenly, the door out of this dungeon opens. That man comes in, of all the people who could have come in it had to be that person didn't it!?

"Ah Lucy have you seen Berserker?" Keith asks before noticing me.

Currently I'm wearing something Lucy called a butler uniform. The suit is similar to what Father was wearing but Lucy told me it's what true warriors of this time wear. Looks like father couldn't get that right. Hmph, Keith must be unimpressed because he is just standing there like a fool. I try to help him and he tries to attack me? This man is nothing but a fool and an airhead. Even his sense of style is off. Wait a second…that sounds like I was enjoying what I'm wearing! I-I'm n-not one bit!

"….Berserker." He says in a slow and cautious manner.

"….Keith."

"I am going out on patrol to see if there are any enemy servants about. I need you to come with me." He says while eyeing the mess of clothing on the floor. His eye twitches before eyeing me again.

"Very well, Master," I said with a sneer when Keith looked annoyed. I hate the word but I think the annoyed look on my "Master's" face was well worth it." Are we leaving now?"

"Yes."

"Hang on a second here!" my captive yelled out. "You've just got out of bed and now you want to go out on patrol?! Are you insane in the membrane?"

"I don't see any problems if I have Berserker with me." Keith said with sincerity. He's trying to butter me up isn't he? Well getting away from this insane bitch is a priority.

"I'd rather go with you as well," Lucy responds to her friend's words. "Besides Lancer and I have something we need to pick up."

Keith's face instantly turned blue at the mention of this Lancer. Did this servant kick him down a flight of stairs or is he that ugly?

"H-how do you know Lancer?" My "Master" sputtered as he rubbed his gauntlets on the side of his jeans. Well, well, somebody is getting smarter. Always keep your weapons close.

"We all live in the same house we should at least know about each other right?"

"Er right…"

"Let me guess you decided to peek on her and she kicked your ass?" Lucy sneered mischievously.

"What? NO nothing like that!" Keith looked flustered. "We've just talked."

"Indeed," another voice interrupted. "If he tried such advances towards me, he would no longer be among the living."

"Lancer, huh?" I said taking in her. She didn't look that terrifying as I thought. What's so special about her? Just another woman wearing spandex.

" See nothing happened!" Keith yelled out. "Why is your mind in the gutter so much?"

"Just making sure where your….interest lay Keith."

Keith's response was to strike his palm to his face. What the hell are these people talking about? I can't follow this at all.

"Master," I say to derail this talk before we all forget what's important. "Are we heading out or do you want to talk about whatever this is?"

"Yeah let's go before the sun completely sets, Berserker." Keith says while trying to hurry out. He must really want to get out as much I do. But I can't help but wonder why. That Lucy woman is right about him needing to recover as I see him wince a little as he turns. I really drew the short straw on my Master didn't I?

Honestly, I didn't expect Lucy and Lancer actually following Berserker and I. I thought Lucy was just screwing with me just to make me stay. The walk was awkward with Berserker as well, she was surprisingly quite for the trip and would only responds by with "Master" or just ignores me. It's kind of my fault anyway but…. She does realize we're getting strange because of that butler outfit of her's right? I think Berserker is quite the hit with the women as they keep looking and pointing at her as we pass by especially the high school and college girls. The men though keep giving Lancer, who was dressed in grey shirt and black pants courtesy of Lucy, a gazes of lust. Then it was poor Lucy and me on the receiving end of all their jealously. Not that I'm not used to it due to my clients sometimes being good looking but why me?!

I have no idea why Lancer even here either and not Saber. Isn't that sliver haired knight her Servant? Whatever I think it would be best to not ask.

Anyways once we were a fair distance away from the Tohsaka residents. I finally came upon my target for this "patrol".

The café called Ahnenerbe.

I'm not sure if that's German or something but despite the unknown origin in name the place is quite homely and peaceful. Or should I say last time I was here it was peaceful? The café was a good amount busier then the last time we were here. There was some kind of good music playing as well. I guess it's karaoke night?

Noticing that my companions reactions especially Lucy's reaction by covering her ears and cursing, I guess the music is not that good but the mixture of pop and metal music sounds very appealing to me. Going inside the café there was a small crowd of men gathered near a small stand watching a cosplay girl singing some song I never heard before. The girl's outfit would be similar to gothic lotia, but with one difference…there was nothing really covering her flat as board chest except those two straps over her shoulders. Plus she has horns and a lizard tail really weird ass cosplay. There's an obvious reason why there is such a crowd in front of her. Disgusting.

"Ah King-san you're back?" said the orange haired girl. I think her name was Hibiki or something like this. I wish I could make her drop the san. It feels weird to be address in that way. "Very well, I'll lead you to your table of four."

"Thank you." I said since I figured these three behind me will not say that.

Being lead to our table, Lucy suddenly see something and pulls to a stop. She then taps Lancer's shoulder and moves her head to that direction.

"Sorry Keith," Lucy pointed two tables away. " But there person we need to see is right over there."

Taking a look a said table I saw a woman with a red ponytail and a cheeky grin that screamed money. They're going to that WOMAN!? The woman that is said to exploit the greed of all mages, and would be able to get you anything from something as ordinary as paper to something unbelievable as dragon teeth as long as had the money to pay. Anna or as I call her the Gold Succubus. That nickname is well earned because she would probably steal a candy from a baby if was gold.

"I wish you and your poor wallet luck." I said simply not wanting to be near that woman.

"Ok, I'll just tell Anna you said hi then."

"I hate you."

"Love you too!" Lucy yelled back earning looks from that horned girl's audience.

"King-san!" the orange haired waitress said. " Are you and her…?"

"This table over here will be just fine." I rub my temples to impede the headache that I have. Berserker looked happy to see I was as just a miserable as her eardrums. We sat at a four seat table far away as possible from that succubus.

After making our orders (mostly Berserkers) of food, Hibiki or whatever asked what we need to drink. I just order some wine for myself and since Berserker couldn't drink it I order her some cola to appease her. She really is like a child isn't she?

Watching Berserker sigh and uncover her ears as that girl's song ended I decided to seize my chance to talk about stuff that happened.

"Berserker, I need to apologize to you." I said playing with my spoon. It seems so interesting right now. " About earlier..."

"About what Master?" she crossed her arms. " I am just your Servant brought here to fight. Nothing more, nothing less."

Yeah she's still angry.

"Well when you mentioned Iommann." I scratch my cheek." I might have reacted badly."

"Really?"

"Yeah I did. Even after you helped fix me up according to Archer."

Berserker's mouth opens up slightly to say something before switching to a scowl. " I did no such thing! Archer is lying!"

Not willing to get on her bad side I said nothing else except, "I see, well hopefully you can forgive me."

"Whatever."

As the orange hair girl came to deliver our meal, a voice spoke out.

"Hands off!"

Jumping slightly in surprise Berserker and I looked to the source. We were both stunned at who we saw.

"F-Father?" Berserker said in disbelief. Standing a small distance away was Berserker's old man. At least I think so. This Saber was wearing a red dress….that exposed her underwear and it would seem that she undid the bandages on her chest, exposed her back and a bit of her rear. Basically a sexy upgrade.

"Are you sure that's….Saber?" I said dumbfounded by this woman's appearance. How has she not been arrested for public indecency?

"That can't be Father." Berserker said off in her own little world completely ignoring me. I guess reality is too much for her right now.

The woman in red was currently trying to avoid a man with black hair a greasy face, and a blue coat. What a second, that guys the pervert that tried hitting on Berserker! He really did heal face considering there is no sign of bruising on his face.

"C'mon," he said with some drool coming out of his mouth. Yuck. " I thought you would like to talk about that boyfriend of yours….behind closed doors."

"Hmph Pre- that man is not my lover. But at least he much better then scum like you!" the revealing woman in red glared at the man.

"What was that bitch? I was just trying to help!"

"Stop it!" a child's voice interrupted. "Uncle and I don't like loud people like you!"

A girl with brown hair and a elegant white blouse that screams how high class she was. Her face was childish but in her amber eyes there was a confidence that didn't seem so childish. Behind her was a man in a blue hood. He was probably about my height beyond that it was hard to tell due to the hoodie hiding his features. But the way he carried himself screamed confidence.

The woman in red about to say something before the perverted fool tried to slap her only to have his strike caught by the hooded man.

Let's just say this guy was far from a happy camper due to the bloodlust leaking off him caused all the men cheering for the horned idol to squeal like little children on Halloween and run out of the cafe. Hibiki and her friend hid behind the counter. The offender who just tried to strike the red stripper lady was now trying to break free from the grip but the blue hooded man's grip was tight.

" You mother-"

"Apologize….now." the man responded slowly. His voice carried with it barely repressed rage.

With no immediate response the greasy man, the man suddenly squeezed the captive hand hard enough the rubbing of bone against one another could be heard. The greaser tried to punch the hooded man in the face only for it to be blocked and slapped across the face and sent to the floor toward Lucy and Lancer with a hard thud. The two barely registering the action as they continued to speak with Anna who payed no attention to her surroundings as well.

" I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! J-just let me go!" the greaser screamed on the floor before the man kicked him in the gut hitting the guy into one of the tables and almost knocking it over. It would seem he's the type of guy who can only bite if he's prey is weaker than him. I should chalk this up to karma. The man should let him go now especially with that niece of his watching.

At least that's what I thought. The man in the hood still seemed to want to hurt the man as he kicked him once again. In a place like this? Is he insane? I moved to get out the seat to stop him.

"Keith don't try it." Berserker stopped me from approaching by grabbing my arm.

"Why?" I hissed. "That guy is about to murder that man in cold blood."

" You wouldn't win that man is a Servant. He would take you out in a instant."

"Then you do something!" I don't care if he's a Servant or a demon of some sort! Murdering that man in a public setting would have a bad effect. Unless there are no witnesses…does he plan to kill all of us?

"And reveal more about myself to our enemies? I rather not." Berserker huffed in frustration obviously not liking this development as well. "Besides, the Holy Grail must be kept secret. If he reveals that secret then I'll take him out. But…."

I would have kill all the witnesses is what she means. As would Lancer. Damn it there has to be somet-

*Piko*

Eh? What was that sound?

*Piko* *Piko*

Somehow without anyone noticing a small girl in a purple dress that seemed a bit big on her and even younger then the other girl was there was punching the hooded Servant's leg. Interrupted, the servant stopped and looked down on his minuscule and adorable opponent.  
"What...doing?" the Servant asked in wonder as if he was not about to kill a man just a second ago.

I couldn't understand what the little girl said back. It sounded French, but I heard some name Ah-lex or something or other. The hooded Servant responded back in the same language before trying to move back to his target before the girl moved in front of him once more with an adorable pout on her face. It was a look that would break any man's will.

It seemed to have no effect on the man though who crossed his arms to show his defiance. His Niece or perhaps his Master watched this conflict of wills with childish excitement as she looked back and forth as did I and everyone else. The stripper looked conflicted and seemed to want to interfere but seemed too scared to do so.

Suddenly, as if realizing that such an action had no effect, the girl switched tactics. Her eyes begin to glisten as small tears begin to form around her eyes. The servant's mouth that appeared underneath begin to form a scowl doing his best to not give in. It must have taken all his will to stare in those glistening eyes and not look away. IS HE EVEN HUMAN?! Even Berserker is looking away and she's a heroic sprit like him!

With the same voice filled with suppressed rage the servant spoke," We…leave…Bianca…"

"What about ice cream?" the girl in the white dressed making a stink eye at the purple dress girl, who returned the same expression. "Why are we leaving?"

Taking a glance at the stripper, whose skin was almost pale white, the servant tried to reach out before stopping himself, slowly withdrew his hand and replied to his Master," No….ice cream…sold…go."

Opening the door to the exit, the servant waited like a gentleman while the horned girl yelled profanities at him, as his Master went though the exit.

Well that was something. That kid has guts of steel to stare down that guy. Now where is-

"THANK YOU! THANKYOUTHANKYOU!" the greaser man who was beaten down just a moment ago was now grabbing and hugging the young girl who just saved his ass. The poor girl looked terrified at this newfound attention and tired to get away. She seems ready to cry once more.

"Ahem sir." A red headed woman I dislike interrupted the hug fest. "I rather you not bother one of my loyal customer's children. It would really be bad for my reputation with certain people if that child got hurt you know?"

"Who are you?" the man said letting go of the child and standing to his full height. After he was beaten down it seems he is more aware of his surroundings.

"Just a merchant picking up a stowaway. She was probably looking for that boy she's always with." Anna said with an exaggerated sigh. "Anyways I need to get back to business. C'mon now sweetie."

The child latches onto Anna's pant leg eager to get away from the man she just defended from a killer ogre. I guess she is horrible with receiving appreciation. Plus I really don't like the guy….he weirds me out for some reason. Maybe because he reminds of that plant that wraps around you while you're swimming in the ocean, seaweed that's it!

The man just looked blankly at this savior's miniature back as she went back to Lancer's and Lucy's table before slowly moving toward the door. Did he just break? Nah not my concern.

What might be my concern though is that stripper in red standing in a daze. She looks like she has seen a ghost and her eyes are clouded over…did that Servant say something to her?

"Master, where are you going?" Berserker asked impatiently as she played with her fork.

"Berserker," I said with a sigh. "I'll be right back."

I can't relax for one second can I? I may not like-actually scratch that- I **like** the way she was dressed but I can't help but feel like if I ignore her problem I'm literally kicking a box full of puppies.

"Hey," I say in order to get her attention. She barely responds by looking at me. "Care for something to eat? Or perhaps something to drink?"

"Do you have wine?" the saber look-a-like responded rubbing her temples with her fingers. " I would indebted if you have wine. Strong wine."

Wine huh? I'm sure I could order some but with a killer headache are you sure that's safe? Whatever, what the lady says goes as my mother would say.

"Right this way then milady." I say with a slight bow.

"Hm." She said mildly impressed at my manners.

Going back to my table, I overhear Anna and Lancer talking about some bird and if Lancer could give some advice on taking care of it. I don't know after all I have three rules when dealing with Anna. Hear no Anna, See no Anna, and Speak no Anna. Basically pretend she is not there and you won't be involved with her.

It would seem Hibiki is dropping off our food as well. Berserker though was staring at me and my companion who was still staring off in to space upon seeing Berserker. Maybe this was a bad idea….whatever I already sent this train down the rail might as well enjoy the ride.

"Hibiki," I say causing the waitress to jump slightly, " Do you happen carry wine? If so please give us a decent quality one."

"Alrighty!" the energetic girl smiled happily which was surprising since this peaceful place had almost became a bloodbath, even some of the other people that were still here during the event were acting like it never happened. Is this the usual thing here? If so, have I walked into the roughest place in town?

"You…" the woman in red started as she slowly regained color. There was a sense of shock in her voice as she stared at Berserker who was starting to enjoy her rare steak and veggies. I guess she is surprised to find someone with her face-

"Could you be a fan of mine?" the woman asked in wonder as I almost choked on the food in my mouth forcing me to drink some wine to force it down. What did she say?

"Eh, Whash tat meash?" Berserker rudely replied with food in her mouth. Berserker….you really want to enjoy your food don't you?

"She thinks you're a follower of hers." I explained simply. This causes Berserker to leer at the scantily clad look alike.

"I'm nothing like you. Who in their right mind would follow you?" Berserker sneered looking the newcomer attire. "Shouldn't you cover yourself more? Are you not cold?"

"Humph, for a fan of mine you're really….rough." the woman in red paused standing out of her seat . "Your curiosity should be sated though…. These clothes are not revealing nor do I get cold in the winter breeze…"

Really they don't?! Revealing your panties and part of your butt to the world is not revealing then I don't know what is!

"These clothes," the short blonde grabs her see though skirt. Then starts waving it like a fan!" show my beauty to world!'

"B-beauty?" I sputter out feeling my face turn red instantly as I realized I was staring too intently….at stuff. The lady watches my reaction with a proud smile. Shouldn't she be….embarrassed or something?…..I seriously don't understand women.

Suddenly, I felt something metallic and cold touching my side. Gazing underneath the table I saw Berserker's hand holding her steak knife and pointing it at me!

" _Uh, why are you pointing your knife at me?" I asked in my thoughts._

Berserker just used her spare hand to put more food in her mouth while glaring daggers at me. What the hell did I do?!

"Huhu, yes beauty should not be concealed but revealed to the world!" She exclaimed loudly enough that people were starting to stare a little as she ignored my unseen plight." Beautiful young boys are good. Beautiful young girls are better. My singular preference is beauty!"

After staring at a scowling Berserker, she withdrew the metal thorn at my side. Thank god. Seriously, is Berserker a child or something?

Before I could open my mouth another blonde woman came in wearing a red skintight long sleeved shirt and a black skirt.

"What are you doing?" the newcomer scolded. " I told you to not attract attention but here you are doing the opposite. What is with you two and your hunger for attention?"

Two? Looking down, I see that horned girl had somehow managed to seat herself next to our guest who was giving her an evil glare. When the heck did she get a meal too!

" _She's been there for awhile Master." Berserker's thoughts go though my head. "You should pay attention to your surroundings more."_

"…ugh." I groaned silently. Why do people keep sneaking up on me!?

"Can you blame me Rin? As an artist it is my duty to entertain the populace unlike this flat board here…."

"What are you saying whore?" the little girl venomously stared back. " I had a larger audience then you ever had!"

The two then descended into a argument while Berserker quietly ate her food and sneered as they lashed out. Well as long as she's enjoying herself. But didn't that stripper call the newcomer Rin?

Looking her over she's definitely Erika's sister but why did she dye her hair blonde?

"So what brings Rin Tohsaka to a café like this?" I asked as she tried to get the stripper and loli to stop fighting eventually giving up. " I would think you would be here for your sister considering everything."

"My sister?" Rin looked puzzled as she asked. "I don't have a sister."

I looked at her as if she was holding a sign "Big Idiot" over her head. How could you not know your own sister? Is she trying to play me?

"She's about fifteen or so, frail, and has blonde hair and blue eyes sort of like you." I explain. "Name is Erika?"

"Never heard of her." She says bringing her arm on the table and I see a familiar mark on her hand.

"Command Spells…." I breathed out. Berserker looks toward the twin tailed blonde's hand as the stripper and the loli cease arguing as if I were Moses splitting the Red Sea. I should have known a stripper wouldn't wear such nice clothing! "Berserker, be ready."

"You're a Servant huh?" Berserker stared at her clone cracking each digit of her hand menacely as the targeted person shifted a few steps back. " Using your Noble Phantasm to wear father's face….. I'm going to enjoy this."

"It would seem it also extends to the Master as well." I added staring at the disguised Master. " Nice try faker."

" I **am** Rin Tohsaka, idiot" the blonde glared back at me reaching into her skirt. Hidden weapons huh? This faker really sucks at hiding stuff doesn't she? How she is not dead yet surprises me.

Grabbing her hand and pulling toward me I smiled at the amateur assassin, "Yeah and I'm the Queen of England. Nice try though."

"Um, this is quite heated isn't it." a voice cut though the building tension. Huh, it's one of those cat kid mascots. " Perhaps I should explain things?"

"Explain what?" Berserker asked rudely.

* * *

Turns out this café is somehow coated in Second Magic which allows people of other times and places to meet. This Rin and her servants being from another world seem ridiculous until we compared certain things in our world to hers. This still didn't stop Berserker from staring down the Red Saber Servant and being wary of the other loli one however.

" I see, so you're really Rin Tohsaka. Just different then the one I heard of." I sigh out as we all seated back at our table with Berserker seating next to me. "Though, I can't imagine Leona allowing her family to do such a thing."

"Leona?"

"Leona Haraway, she's the head of her family after the death of her parents." I explained. "I worked for her alongside a friend of mine for a couple weeks due to certain reasons."

That reason being a threat on her life. Her brother, the head of her security, hired us Lucy and I for some unknown reason. Perhaps due to our hiring price? He was not too bad of a client but Lucy earned his ire due to "dirtying" his little sister's mind and corrupting her fashion sense. I think those two women are still in contact with each other phone wise.

"What….she is….?" Rin seemed surprised before giggling a little. " I see, so that event never happened yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

" You're lucky, I'm a little jealous."

"Perhaps, Rinny." I smirked waiting for a reaction.

Rin's jaw opened slightly for a few moments. Before the pink haired loli answered in her Master's place," Rinny?"

"Yeah, it wonderful nickname don't you think? I asked the Servant as she repeated it a couple times as if to taste the word. Rin gave me a dirty look while the stripper servant looked amused. Berserker just started on her third plate ignoring the situation.

"A simple name but I like it," the pinklet's eyes lit up. " Rin from now on-"

"No." Her master responded causing the servant to become dejected.

"But, it's adorable!" the small girl pouted. " Saber gave her Master a pet name I should be allowed to do so!"

"I only gave Praetor that name for…. my own reasons," the servant Saber pauses as her face turns slightly red. " His new name should be balātrō instead."

Praetor? Could this be the woman that homeless looking guy named Dante with the two kids told me about? She doesn't seem insane nor is she violently beating every man in sight. Nor any of the other explicit things he mentioned. Though I do get a princess attitude from her… let's test it out.

"Balātrō?" Rin asks unfamiliar with the term.

"In English she means a jester or a fool." I explain breaking out of Japanese and speaking English for once. "You must really like your Master."

"Wha-What are you saying?" Saber sputters almost dropping her glass of wine. "That man and I have no connection, None! Not one bit!"

Rin watched me, seemingly glad I was no longer talking about her new nickname. Berserker was now giving me an evil glare. What's up with her? Ah, let's forget that and have some fun here. Teasing women like Rinny and this Saber is my favorite past time.

"Really?" I say staring at Saber with a wicked grin. " Something tells me there's more than that. Perhaps…..I see!."

With a thinking hard expression I continued," You three must live with this Master. Why else would these to work with their enemy?"

"We don't live with each other." The loli spoke up curious where I was going with this.

"Doubtful, you did till this one," I said pointing at the blond Tohsaka."Started to undress the poor guy with her eyes."

"WHAT!" Rinny yelled in disbelief with a flushed face. " I-I never did that!"

"Sh , Rinny inside voices," the pink haired loli hissed out. " This is getting good."

" I….you…." Rin was about to yell again but after seeing people glancing at her made her quiet.

"Rin….. so you did try to do such things with Praetor." Saber glared at Rin with crossed arms. " I was right to stay close with him when you're around."

"Back to my story," I interrupted the storm that continued to brew before me. " Saber here found out and confronted her Master about this possible betrayal. When he didn't respond you dragged the poor singer here and her Master and demanded which one he liked best."

"Hmph, Preator would have chosen me," Saber responded placing her hand on her remarkable che- er heart. "I am the most beautiful, the most graceful, and the most experienced."

I'm kind of curious by what she meant by experienced and I have a good idea on what it means but I rather continue my story. Berserker looked confused at my rambling as she deinked down her sixth cola.

"Anyways, " I said grabbing all their attention again." Saber's Master could not decide which one of you was better so he ran for making you all chase after him. The one that found him would be….."rewarded"."

" I see," Berserker replied as the pinklet and Rinny's faces started to turn red. "So this is like training? It all makes sense then."

"Training?" I asked. Could my joke gone over Berserker's head? But this might work since I need to talk to this Saber about something important. She might be related to that man I met here

"Yeah," Berserker closed her eyes imagining it. " You guys best work hard. The sooner you finish the better the reward. Am I right?"

I snorted trying to hold in my laughter. Berserker failed to get my hidden meaning. The pinklet started sputtering something; I couldn't understand then hightailed it out of the cafe. Rinny sat there her face redder then my shirt.

"I- ahem have somewhere I need to be real quick." She then went outside as well and a few seconds later I heard yelling and the sounds of something breaking. The only one of the trio that remained was the scantily clad Saber. Good.

"I'm surprised you didn't run away as well." I told the currently amused Servant.

"You honestly think such innuendos would frighten me? I am not one frightened by such tall tales." The Saber smiled." I should tell you now that I have most experience in that subject."

I figured that Blondie. Your see-though skirt and everything else gave it away.

"What? Did I motivate them too much?" Berserker looked at the results of her words looking like an innocent young butler as she did.

"No you did just fine Berserker," I told her with a smile for a moment before I turned to her clone once more with a neutral expression. " Anyways I don't know exactly what happened between your master and yourself but I would recommend getting back with him."

" And why is that?" Her eyes narrowed, Probably already figuring out I said those things to lure her allies away. " Why should I trust a lair such as that man?"

She must be really self centered or too focused on her own problems to really notice it. That man she calls a lair is more a scared and lonely child more than anything. He may cover himself up with big words and jokes like he did with Berserker and I but in his eyes all I saw was pain, regret and fear. I'm not sure if it was for him or this woman that tries to degrade their bond but this is something I think I should nudge along in a positive direction.

"….Just cause I owe him for one for the fun," I said after a couple moments throwing a good amount of money toward Saber." Also he owes me a drink for taking care of most of the tab last time."

"Are you saying Praetor owes you a debt?" Saber said confused. I really suck beating around the bush but trying to force something to happen won't make it happen in the right way. My thoughts went back to my fight with Berserker earlier today. Considering everything, she seems to be at least willing to work with me still as long I don't earn her ire which I have a couple of times for unknown reasons. Perhaps she's still angry about earlier? I could just apologize but-

"What is this money for?" the red Saber asked me. Dragging me out of my thoughts

" Ah, that "Praetor" of yours told me to give that to you." I lied. Really I was hoping she would use it to pay for less se- I mean hideous clothes. It shows too much skin. That's **REALLY REALLY BAD!** "Do what you want with it I guess."

"I see," the Servant nods once as she starts to leave. "Thank you Keith. I hope to see again some time. My fan as well."

Berserker just snorted at her as she leaves before going back to her food. I'm thinking she does not like the thought of being a follower huh? As Hibiki came back with the tab Berserker stared at my wallet. Her expression is full of distain before taking it out of my hands!

"What the hell Berserker!" I yell at her as I fruitlessly try to take back my wallet as she takes beyond the amount owed (which was quite a lot) and put a large chuck of it in her front pocket and handed suprisely, the correct amount owed to the flabbergasted Hibiki before looking at me.

Taking at look at my confused expression the only thing she said," I decided to pay for it."

She then turned to exit the now almost empty cafe. Okay, what the hell happened here? Why did Berserker suddenly want to pay?

I saw Lucy and Lancer also leaving a table ridden with wine and other alcohol and a several large empty beer mugs behind as well. Lucy was carry a large metal case most likely the item she bought from that evil ponytail succu-

"Long time no see Keith. I hope your having a good day. " spoke the red haired devil that somehow appeared behind me.

"Anna…" I spoke with distain to my mortal enemy turning toward her.

"Would you like to bu-"

"No." Even when I interrupted her idiotic grin was still there. I'm not buying anything off of her. Last time I bought some of that "Pegasus" manure off her for my mother's garden I found out several days later she was increasing the price over time. I had to pay triple compared to the first customer. TRIPLE! For enchanted feces!

" Is that right? I'll even lower the rates just for a loyal customer."

"No thanks, Anna. I'm busy." I said turning toward the exit that was close by.

Unfortunately, I almost ran over that adorable small girl in a purple dress from earlier. I tripped from stopping myself face planted the wooden floor. Holding my nose, I heard the girl crying. Did I really step on her?!

Looking toward the girl, I noticed the reason why she was crying was because I somehow stepped on a wooden toy that she was playing with. I could not tell what it was as it was in tiny pieces all over the floor. Perhaps a wooden doll?

"Oh boy," Anna sighed out as she watched me try and calm the child down. "You broke that toy I gave so she would stay still for a minute."

Analyzing her words, I realized I stepped in her trap! She approached me to distract me from the girl as she played and when she got close enough…..this damn succubus…..

"I won't pay for it." I say stressing the word "pay" just to make sure she gets the point.

"Don't worry," A strange aura was coming from the merchant now. "I'll make sure you get a good price for Jeanne's new toy."

Looking down at the girl named Jeanne whose cries now where sniffles. I felt something strange take me over as she stared directly in my eyes. It's even potent then that scene with that hooded man maybe because I'm the main target now? I don't know why but I felt a strong need to stop her tears…..no matter what the cost to my wallet. This isn't magic but….something else. I should get her a new toy from Anna. No, if I do that I'll fall into Anna's trap. I must resist.

I must resist. I must resist. I….must resist.

Must…..resist…Must…

In the end, somehow I must of blacked out as I found myself at the entrance of the Tohsaka household with a even lighter wallet.

"Damn that Ponytailed Money Eating WOMAN!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile on a Rooftop in Fuyuki….._

"Rider, he just left the parlor." A blue haired man reported while watching though binoculars the blue hooded man with a brown hair girl following at his side while eating ice cream. "I think he's heading back to base since he's walking in that direction.

"…Fine." Said a red hair woman that stood much taller than her blue haired companion. Her short hair was bounded into a small ponytail and was wearing a brown button up blouse a black skirt, and brown boots. Her body was fair and her beauty compared to the beautiful of queens. Her blue eyes were normally filled with kindness but currently they looked like a war veteran when remembering the past.

"Should we follow?" the man asked as his nostrils filled with the smell of their grocery behind him. They almost lost their targets location when Rider wished to stop by a grocery store once they learned they stopped at an ice cream parlor for a time. There was no one to blame except for Rider's indecisiveness at the produce section.

"No, the ignorant Roman knows that he needs to return at the very least. The Servant moved by to her chariot pulled by two strong horses and contained the ingredients for the meal she would make.

"That's alright with me but," The man looked at the items." Why did you buy all this food? I don't think we really need it. There's enough to feed all the Masters three times over."

The man viewed food just as fuel needed to keep the body going. Everything was just something needed to reach his goal, the holy grail. As long as he could regain what he lost ten years ago in this disgusting polluted town everything was just a necessary step but this Servant seemed to enjoy lecturing him like a mother. Pride this, dress right that, or work on that.

It was useless no matter what Rider did. You just can't fix what's already broken. Only the Grail could fix him

"I plan on making dinner for everyone." Rider smiled. "Everyone meaning the Servants will be fed as well. Except the Roman of course."

The man knew the real reason why she wanted to cook. Most likely she wanted to spoil the King of Knights a bit more. Their first encounter was interesting to watch as Rider crushed Saber's face in-between her rather sizeable bosom after learning each other real name. That doesn't included helping preparing defenses and performing patrols or hanging around Saber's Master along with giving Emilia advice on certain matters that the King of Knights had no knowledge or expertise in.

"Alright fine," The blue haired Master said as he stepped into the chariot as well as it lifted off to the twilight. "As long as you don't go overboard with it."

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Side White: Spoiled Heroes**_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I AM ALIVE BWAHAHAHA!_

 _Sorry it took so long to write this. I have been extremely busy these past several months adjusting to a lot of changes in my life along with schoolwork as well so it's been hard to write at time. But as I said I will continue to right this or die trying lol. There was a slight bonus in the wait however since I got a lot of translated information on the Servant's (Especially Boudicca) that will appear in the story thanks to the people on Beast Lair and the FGO Reddit along with other translators._

 _Anyways I would like to thank all the people that have either faved, followed, or reviewed this story. It really motivates me to continue to write this story a lot. I would like to thank both the reviewers Axel the Moon and Noah Thomson for their help with advice on OCs as well._

 _A Special Thank You for these People for allowing me to bring in characters from their stories for this chapter as well:_

 _Rosewarden_

 _Sliverbug28 (who helped with the editing process too when he could)_

 _NakaruSoul_


	7. Interlude White

Interlude white

On the eastern side of Fuyuki, there was a large forest that spread across a vast distance. If one was willing to and brave enough to travel through the spiritual defenses, one would see a villa that looked similar to a castle. Inside and past the high-class décor to the kitchen one would be gifted with an interesting sight.

Inside the kitchen, was a titan of a man, easily filling a large space and just given the right amount of room to get through to the kitchen area, as he was forced to slouch due to the roof not being high enough to contain his height. Every part of his body was ripped with muscle as his massive hands delicately held a metal spoon as he stirred contents of a pot with two of his meaty fingers. Next to him, were two women the slightly older woman had red hair tied into a small ponytail while wearing a white riding suit with a red skirt that was covered by a kitchen apron instructing the younger white haired girl with red eyes glowing in interest on how to prepare certain dishes. The behemoth of a man paid some attention to the conversation as he continued to stir the pot.

"And that is how you make beef stew." Finishing with her speech, the red-haired woman called Rider said with a motherly smile.

"You're sure Keith will like this?" asked Emilia worriedly, as she looked timidly at the large man for assurance. Emilia knew that this man was an ally, but his appearance didn't convey the same though. He could possibly be the reason why the "don't judge a book by its cover" saying was invented. At heart, he was a true gentleman, but his tanned skin, unruly black hair, with the addition of his massive build said otherwise, as he struck fear in the eyes of a normal person with enough common sense.

"Of course, he will!" Rider replied, as she checked the chopped roast. Upon seeing it's progress she switched her full attention back to Emilia. "Sometimes, the only way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach, right Archer?"

Stopping his activity for a moment the giant called "Archer" looked down with gentle, but fierce eyes and spoke in a way that would make rolling rocks jealous with how low and gentle it was, "My wife's cooking would always mend my heart and body child. I can promise that he'll like it!"

Listening to the advice the two servants were giving, Emilia looked seemingly relaxed. While her encounter with Keith left much to be desired, perhaps she had stolen his heart? Their interaction went, well right? After having only seeing him though photos and reading many books on love both fiction and non-fiction, Emilia still felt like she could do more. She had no idea why she had these feeling either. Was it from her mother, the born to fight this war yet ran away with another nine years before, or was it something different and primal? She had no idea, but she would follow these feelings no matter how far and thorny the path they would lead her down might be.

After all, these feelings… the little spark from Emilia's heart that flew into the air… the same one that she would follow down a path and through the dark… the feelings that led her to where she is today is love, isn't it?

Watching as Emilia was left in thought, the two Servants switched back to their cooking duties. Archer, with his massive frame could only give Rider barely enough room to work. Nevertheless, Rider worked quickly yet skillfully, as she moved effortlessly through each part of the kitchen making one wonder how she got used to the modern kitchen. One would never expect that this kind woman was one who once led a rebellion in Rome during the first century, obliterating Camulodunum, killing every man, woman, and child, as she left only a layer of destruction behind her, which the remains of that very destruction can still be seen today after all of these years. Unexpectedly, Boudica, the queen of the Iceni, was far mellower to the disappointment of her Master. Though, bringing up Rome and other events did bring out the expected anger, she was a gentle woman.

"Archer," Rider called out to her large helper." Is that finished?"

"I... believe so?" Archer responded. "Forgive me, even though you asked for my help I am a warrior not a chef."

"It's fine." Rider moved toward the pot and checked the contents. Satisfied with the results, she informed Archer he could do the finishing touches.

As Archer added the last bit needed to prefect the dish both could not help but marvel at how far the cooking arts have gone since their time.

…If only they knew what kind of monstrosity they created.

"I see so that is what happened." A man dressed in a white silk robe spoke while sitting. His voice was clear and precise, but one could find a slight accent in it. It was unclear what his facial features were like as they were covered by the green hood he wore. No matter where the light shone upon him, the inside of the hood would remain dark as night. Saber, who escorted the man to the castle personally, figured it was due to some sort of Mage craft. Ordinarily, all servants and Masters would never allow such a mysterious figure in their territory or allow them inside their base. But…

This man had command spells and a presence of a Servant. Upon the man calling himself Ruler, both Masters and Servants of White had no choice but to allow the man into the castle. The man stayed close to either a servant or a master as he traveled to the dining room as if to reassure them. The dining room was just as extravagant as the rest of the castle villa.

While many had no knowledge about the Ruler class, Iomann managed to obtain this knowledge though his contacts that allowed him to dig deep into the functions of a grail war. Rulers were servants summoned by the Grail itself. Beyond that there was hardly any information on them. Such a servant would have an advantage over the other servants. Now that he knew the advantage the old man wearing a green suit could not help but think: If I could get this servant to join us.

Ruler was seated at the right end of table looking unusually relaxed. His somewhat muscular arms that peeked out of the white robe hang loosely on the arms of the wooden chair he inhabited. On Ruler's right was the Servant Lancer, looking very annoyed at being forced into this meeting. On the right was Ruler's escort, Saber. On the other side of the long table were Iomann, Chasseur, and a man with blue hair.

"I seriously don't see the problem here buddy." Huffed Lancer as he put his feet on the table, thinking that since there is no escape he might as well get comfortable. "We made sure that all the people were discreetly removed and no one got hurt so-"

"That is where you are wrong Hound of Ulster." Ruler interrupted pulling a yellow parcel out of his robe, throwing the contents in front of Lancer. There was just one photo containing several people…and each one was dead by a massive hole in each of their chest.

"While you and Archer were fighting," Ruler continued. "These people, for whatever reason, did not move out the bounded field that your teammates put up. Most likely, they were killed during your battle, or Archer of Black had to kill them."

"... I fail to see why you're bringing this to our attention, Ruler." Saber interjected as Lancer blankly stared at the photo.

"The reason I bring it to your attention." Ruler suddenly stood out of his chair, causing the whole room to look at Ruler. "Is that both you and your allies started this battle in broad daylight! In a populated area if I might add! I have half a mind to use these command spells right here and now!"

The room instantly filled with tension like it had just been poured into a glass. Both Lancer and Saber focused on Ruler, intending to attack first before Ruler could try to use the command spells. Ruler for his part seemingly stared at everyone in the room. Out of this tension, there was laughter.

"Seriously, you're going to use command spells? On something so simple?" laughed at the blue haired man." You should just be giving them a slap on the wrist not outright punishing them."

"What makes you say that?" Ruler questioned the man. "What makes this matter is something that could possibly be called simple?"

"For starters, this is a god damn war." The man sneered." The death of civilian's is to be expected. There shouldn't be a reason to whine about something as simple as civilian casualties," the blue haired man said, as he flicked his hand in the air.

The man took a step off his chair as he continued, "The other reason is that we didn't know the Grail was going to grant us a goody-two-shoe babysitter! You expect us to know you're out there being the ref of this?!"

"I agree with this lazy fool," Chasseur interjected waving his good hand toward the man. His damaged hand was tightly bandaged, as it rested on a sling. He still wore the dark armor that was worn in the last battle. "If you truly wanted your rules to be followed you should have announced yourself at the very beginning. You expect us to follow the rules with only the Church to reprimand us?"

"I see, so you argue that since my presence was unknown it should be fine and I should let you off with only a warning? It is nothing more than a poor excuse on your part so I will-"

Suddenly Ruler's rant was stopped midway by a ringing noise coming from somewhere inside his clothes. All servants, and most of the magi were curious what the noise was coming from. Ruler then pulled out a rectangular object and flipped it open. Inside was a screen with buttons and with an irritated sigh, Ruler pressed a button and begun to speak to it in a low voice. Lancer was about to say something when Ruler put a finger near his mouth, silently telling him to be quite before continuing to talk. Saber blankly stared, slowly relaxing her guard but still watching for any telling movements.

"What is that contraption?" Iomann asked being curious about the object. "Is that a noble phantasm of some kind?"

"No, boss man it's just a cell phone." Replied the blue hair man, putting his hands in his black hoodie's pockets.

"I see…" The older man fell quiet as he observed this development. What kind of thing is a cell phone? Was it some kind of deadly weapon? If so, were would he find such a thing?

"… That changes things," Ruler said looking at the room's occupants. "Very well."

Ruler then closed the cell phone and stared for a moment before moving his seat back into place, showing that he no longer had an interest in upsetting the peace. With a heavy sigh, he delivered the news, "Count yourselves lucky, you've all just been cleared."

"Whatever do you mean Ruler?" Saber asked slightly curious as she sunk back into her chair alongside Lancer, who seemed somewhat displeased with the turn of events.

If one could see though Ruler's hood he might be rolling his eyes at such a question. "It would seem the first recipient of the attack, the Master of Berserker of Black, as well as Archer of Black have cleared you all of my suspicions. They have told my partner of maintaining this war that the citizens were cleared beforehand and any casualties incurred were due to keeping the Grail War secret. How very fortunate that your grandson cares for you so much, Master of Caster."

"Indeed," Iomann smiled with uneasy serenity. "I am very lucky to have such a caring family member to look after me."

"If you excuse me," Ruler said, as he stood out of his seat. " I have many errands that need to be finished. Farewell Masters and Servants of White."

"You're not willing to eat an evening meal with us Ruler?" the old man in green invited. If Ruler accepted, that may gain more information on the opposing servants or perhaps Ruler himself.

"I will have to respectfully decline."Said Ruler as he went out the dining room. Perhaps it was too easy to see though….it was worth a try at the very least.

After Ruler was confirmed to have left, Saber begins eyeing Chasseur. It was a stare that conveyed disappointment. Chasseur just snorted and left back to his room while Lancer gave his Master a sympathetic look. Being related to a knight of a round must be a real pain Lancer thought as the black armored man gave a belief look back before exiting and heading up to the second floor. Perhaps they could trade some more hunting stories later. That always cheered his master up

The blue hair man let out a sigh… he was so damn bored it felt like it was killing him. Not that he hasn't been "killed" before. Perhaps if Rider would hurry up and stop slacking perhaps-

"Dinner's done!" Speak of the devil and she will come. Coming in with large amounts of food that might fall over, but somehow did not Rider placed several large plates of food on the dining table enjoying everyone's reactions as she skillfully turned the dining table used for meetings to one that held a feast. Saber watched as her Master entered carrying silverware behind Rider. Moving toward her Master, Saber wordlessly helped her set the table, while Lancer eyed all the food. Iommann sat down and watched Emilia intently for a moment before staring at the spectacle in the large entrance of the dining room. It would seem the second failure was goofing off. The hair and eyes came out alright that time, but everything else was a loss. The thing did not even develop the right vocal chords either. The third failure was born the wrong gender had somehow survived and turned against him. Sighing, the old man looked out the window seeing the forest as a more interesting thing to observe.

"Mistress please," pleaded Archer trying lowering himself enough so he can fit though the entrance. In front of him, was a woman with short blonde hair and hazel eyes holding plates of food as well in one arm and a pot in the other, her outfit was that of an English maid. She stared at Archer not saying anything. "The food might fall to the floor then where would we be?"

The woman just stared.

"Yes, I know it is your station to carry out such a duty but-" Archer paused and then he continued in a defeated voice as if chastised. "Very well, I shall allow you to do your duty." Changing into spirit form quickly he reappeared out of the doorway and near the dining area where he sat down on the tile floor as none of the chairs would be able to hold his size.

"You know, it is always surprising to see such a-" the blue haired man said until he was smacked on the back of the head by Rider.

"Akuseru Burugosu…." Rider stared like a mother chastising a child. "What did I tell you about badmouthing others!?"

"Not to do it?" the blue haired man called Akuseru said sheepishly as Rider continued to stare at him for a few more moments before going back to prepping the table. Akuseru then tried to reach out for some of the food before Rider quickly turned around to smack the offending limb with a spoon. Akuseru quickly moved his hand as he gave Rider an innocent smile.

"Master, shouldn't the placing of the forks be more like this?" Saber looked at Emilia's placing of the silverware compared to her own. Saber's placing looked rushed and unrefined compared to Emilia's. It was to be expected, since back when she was alive she never had to worry about placing silverware at a table, since the servants would do it for her. But as Emilia's Servant it would be necessary, but it was also to distract her from her thoughts. The one who once betrayed her was summoned here… was it fate or was it something else?

"Saber?" Emilia seemed to have been talking to Saber, but she did not hear. Sensing what it was Emilia continued this time getting her servant's attention from a pat on the shoulder. "It would be best to think these thoughts in a more private time." With a faint assuring smile Saber sat next to her Master who worried about her first true friend. What happened to her in her fight with Keith's Servant?

"Hmm, Master, were you perhaps going to begin without us?" a woman wearing a dark hood and a purple dress entered with a white-haired child holding one of her gloved hands. Removing her hood, the woman revealed her beautiful face that would make any man flush as well as many women jealous of her beauty.

Most distinct feature was her ears, which were shaped much like an elf's. The white haired Assassin's outfit was different than usual, as the questionable outfit was replaced by a black dress with many frills on the surface. The elf eared woman, even with how busy she was with support had manage to create this dress raising the question of where she managed to get the material to make it from.

"Ah, Caster and Assassin, you must finally be done with preparations. Good, good." Iomman stood up as he noticed Caster's voice and pulled out two seats for the approaching servants. As they passed the opposite end of where their seats were, Caster gave an evil glare directed at Archer as if he was some kind of disease. Archer himself just gave a blank stare as she passed by.

"Heeey don't forget about me!" a small blond girl called Bianca White quickly ran inside the gathering. Hearing the voice, Rider instantly looked around like a frantic person trying to see if the Roman that is usually near the girl was nearby, not sensing the said person's mana signature she allowed her to sigh in relief. The thought of such a beast of a man being near one of her precious children was unthinkable, considering what happened when her child and that madman first met. Her child being called Nero?! Such an insult even if they do look similar!

Bianca took a seat noting all the other servants were present. She was saddened that her Uncle could not join them as well, but since Uncle decided to go watch the moon rise, it couldn't be helped. Sometimes, her Uncle would send her away at strange times and she knew why, it was because the goddess was calling out to him. With a sigh, she looked to her neighbor only to find Assassin playing with her dress as if trying to ease an itch. Perhaps, Bianca will have somebody to talk to after all.

"Before we begin, I would like to announce we have found Caster of Black thanks to Assassin's efforts." Caster called out causing Saber to briefly stare away at the food on the table before turning her attention back. Ever since Saber first ate Rider's food, she can't help but come back for more! "We may have to strike sooner than anticipated I fear."

This drew Saber's attention away from the food. "What do you mean Caster?"

"Caster of Black may be planning something big. I could only find him or her due to the large amount of Mana he or she is using and only then my familiars were cut down or destroyed by someone else." Caster spoke with a smirk perhaps applauding the other Caster's tactics.

"So, you have no intel besides Assassin's visual confirmation?" Archer spoke earning Caster's glare which the giant man of muscle easily ignored. Caster then nodded.

"We could not get close without getting directed either so Mother is not to blame." Assassin said in order to add to the story. "Caster is located on western side in the city in one of those… factories we believe they are called?" Whenever Assassin spoke their allies where reminded that they are not dealing with a child but in fact a heroic sprit.

"Are we heading out already? I say we strike while the iron is still hot." Lancer smiled, so soon after the first fight and already one comes right to his lap.

"No," Rider spoke with a shake of her head. "It is best we wait for the next night then strike. It is best to be prepared since we hardly have any information on Caster."

"Indeed, you may be right Rider as one cannot fight on an empty stomach." Saber said as she started to eat. A king should not have to wait to stuff her face after all.

"Are you meaning us humans or yourself Saber?" Emilia joked as she dug into her food as well. A lady should not wait to stuff her face after all. Saber stared almost dropping the food from her mouth at her Master's jest.

"Speaking of food," Akuseru said as he cuts into his roast. "Didn't you want to show off that thing you found at the grocery store Rider?"

Archer's Master set down a small pot in the middle of the table. Archer wore a proud smirk, as it was with his help that this dish was created. Rider looked expecting and the other servants and Masters looked on in curiosity. As the lid was lifted, Saber eyes slowly widened in horror. She thought in this time the cursed veggie required for the dish had finally died out but it would seem it followed her here to this far-off era.

Mashed potatoes, the only thing one of her knights were skilled at making. This dish was probably just as tasteless even with modern spices and those… meat things with it. The texture was disgusting and unrefined the only good point being that it filled your stomach and nothing more. Saber could not stop the shiver she felt roll up her spine.

Lancer looked at it in interest, put it on his plate, and tired some loving the salty taste and the bits of meat he could taste in between bites. Assassin enjoyed it as well as Caster. Rider, failing to notice Saber's terror smiled as she piled some on her child's plate. Rider was surprised when she found it in the instant section of the store, to think humanity could somehow magically make it with just boiling water now was surprising to her.

Seeing all the other heroic spirits she was allied with staring at her, especially Archer and Rider, the King of Knights realized that she had unfortunately stepped onto another battlefield.

 **A/N: Mashed potatoes are good Archer, I mean Saber so you should eat some! Finding out that Saber dislikes mashed potatoes made me laugh thank you Fate Grand Order for coming into existence! I know this chapter was shorter than expected but I really did not want to spoil certain things about the white servants and their masters or their planned actions just yet so I just left enough to satisfy you for now. It will be back to regular length next time!**

 **I want to let everyone know that I will be taking a small break from writing TDOS just for a bit. The reason being is that I planned to a certain point which comes in a few chapters time but only a bit after that. The good news is for some is that the first prologue for Carnival Fantasm will be release as I work on that alongside How to Smile.**

 **I would like to thank everyone that helped me edit this as well and pointing out certain flaws in my writing, which I am working hard to fix. I would also like to thank** **Axel the Moon** **for allowing me to borrow his OC** **Akuseru Burugosu which you'll see in action more the next chapter! Hopefully you like my** **interpretation of him !**

 **Anyways since I answered most reviews by PM I will only put the ones I did not respond to here:**

 **KingofP0wers: Man if Ozymandias's concept and personality was done more at the time I would have considered him honestly! He is like a nicer Gilgamesh in a way!**

 **Noah Thompson: Keith is not truly my self- insert, he is more of a mixture of a justice loving Japanese house husband, a punching Irish woman, a certain OC you and I both love and hate, and a small chuck of my personality and experience rolled into one so I would say about a third or less of Keith is me I really couldn't think of a name at the time and this name just spoke to me lol. Keith does not seem Mary Sue to me at least I hope he isn't. I can't deny the anime rule there it would be so wrong also the fact the he at least some cred on kicking magical butt. The Assocation is a collection of voice so it could be all that.**

 **Mordred I can't help but enjoy to write but I realize she has a long way to really grow as she is mentally a child still as shown in some parts of this story. I also wanted to show that Keith himself is a lot like her as well hence the times he is childish but he does seem mature then her er… him at times. I think.**

 **Ah, Emil I never watched Fruit Baskets so it is a no go there but I got it from a friend I talk to a lot.**

 **NakaruSoul: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Writing your Jeanne was the greatest honor and how can I not do the puppy eye thing?! It is too good!**

 **Rosewarden: Yeah I could not help but not use that it really hits the heart. Lucy and Keith's interactions are always a joy to write mostly because I can honestly see good friends having that kind of talk too. Yep Keith meant "that" manure? He really got suckered there unforantely, maybe someday he will get his payback maybe not. When I think of Master and Servant especially in fate how will these pair change on another or how will they influence others it's the greatest challenge and the greatest joy.**

 **Raiden312: I am happy to hear…..yeah it is hard to update the pain to real life. I think though that will be changing soon so don't worry.**


End file.
